The Revengers: Blood and Water
by karevsprincess
Summary: With his quest for answers leading back to his twisted family tree, Nolan is more determined to find out the truth than ever. The deeper he digs, the more skeletons he discovers in his family's closet – and the more dangerous it becomes for the people he loves. Sometimes the truth can be even more painful than a lie. / Third in the Revengers series.
1. Shared History

**A/N** : Hello all, it's me! Back early by popular demand! As always, reviews give me life and words can't describe how much I love hearing your thoughts, theories and opinions. Tell me what you like, what you don't, what you want more of, what confuses you – tell me anything at all, I just love feedback!

With that being said, enjoy this first chapter. This story is going to be ten chapters long and there will be flashforwards at the beginning and end of every chapter until Chapter 5. See if you can figure out what's going on...

 **Disclaimer** : I am not affiliated with the TV series _Revenge_.

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 9:00 am**

 **Labor Day**

 **Southampton, New York**

The moment Nolan's eyes flew open that morning, his mind was already racing a mile a minute.

 _There are defining moments which change the courses of our lives._

He looked over to the other side of the bed and found Olivia fast asleep, her hair splayed out on the pillow, her chest rising and falling steadily as she slept. He gingerly lifted her arm off his waist, careful not to disturb her, and climbed out of bed. He threw on some clothes and left the room, shutting the door behind him as quietly as he could.

Once he reached the kitchen, Nolan let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair. He really needed coffee. He got the pot started and was sitting down at the table with the paper when he heard footsteps.

 _And there are people who we share those moments with…_

He looked up and saw Olivia standing at the kitchen entryway. Her hair was lightly tousled and she was wearing nothing but the shirt he'd had on last night. It was unbuttoned, exposing part of her gray lace bra and panties, as well as her toned stomach and bare legs. Looking at her, he felt like he might blush – even though he'd seen a _lot_ more of her last night, it felt different in the light of day…

"Hey," He said, looking away and trying to sound nonchalant, as if he hadn't been ogling her a second before. "Coffee?"

Olivia shook her head 'no' and walked towards him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Nolan, we need to talk…about what happened last night…"

… _and who we are forever bound to as a result._

He glanced up to meet her eyes. Olivia stepped forward, slowly inching towards him until she was so close he could touch her. She was just standing there, blinking slowly at him as she waited for him to speak, and he tentatively placed his hands on her scantily clad hips. "Look, I know you probably think last night was a mistake…"

She cut him off immediately. "Nolan," Olivia said, speaking his name barely above a whisper. She ducked her head to look at him directly, a hand on his cheek. "I do not think last night was a mistake in _any_ sense of the word."

 _Your first love. The mother or father of your child. The person you went to Hell and back with._

Nolan smiled hesitantly. "I meant everything I sa-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a fervent knocking at the front door. He looked at Olivia, wondering if perhaps she was expecting someone, but she only shrugged. With a sigh, Nolan reluctantly let go of her and stood up to go answer it. He hadn't been expecting anyone to show up, and when he opened the door he was surprised. "Jack, what's –"

 _Once you go through something as momentous as that with a person…_

His frantic-looking friend didn't give him a chance to finish. "Have you seen Amanda?"

Confused, Nolan shook his head. Behind him Olivia had come to investigate and she hung back in the foyer, holding the shirt closed over her body. "No, why? Is she okay?"

"I don't know!" Jack told him. It was clear he was trying really hard to keep everything together, and failing. "When I woke up this morning she was gone! I looked everywhere, I went to Charlotte's before I came here but she's been gone all morning…"

"I'll try her cell," Nolan offered. "Maybe she'll pick up for me, it'll be alright Jack." The other man nodded, trying to have faith, and Olivia stepped forward to place a reassuring hand on his arm while Nolan grabbed his phone.

… _the two of you will always be tied together in that way._

As Nolan dialed the first number on his speed dial, he couldn't help but worry that something was really wrong...

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, a black car was speeding down a deserted country road. In the backseat, Charlotte Clarke stared out the window, watching as the nondescript countryside zoomed past them as they drove. She looked to her right, finding Amanda staring ahead, hands tied behind her back. When she saw Charlotte looking at her, she forced a smile. "It's going to be okay…" She whispered. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

 _Because when you are the only two people in the world who have gone this huge, life-changing, or even horrible event…_

In the front seat, the female driver slowed down so she could whip out her cell phone, dialing a phone number one-handedly. She lifted the phone to her ear and after one ring the person she'd been trying to reach answered. "I have them," she said. Sonya Chamberlain's eyes flicked to her rearview mirror, where she saw the two Clarke sisters sitting stoically in the backseat.

On the other end of the phone conversation, another woman smiled at this piece of information. "Good," She said. "Stick to what we discussed." After Sonya promised she would, she hung up the phone.

Once they'd ended the call, Hailey leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. So far, everything was going according to plan…

… _things between you will never be the same ever again._

* * *

 **May 8, 2017 9:00 a.m.**

 **Southampton, New York**

As soon as Nolan Ross stepped out of his car and onto the driveway, he heard the front door to his house fly open. He looked up and saw his nineteen year old daughter come barreling towards him, a huge smile on her face. "You're home!" She said excitedly, and before Nolan could even reply Hailey had already thrown her arms around his neck in a hug, nearly choking him in the process.

Nolan laughed and hugged her back. "Glad to see someone's happy to see me." He said, the two of them finally separating. "How are you, Hailes?"

"So much better now that you're back," Hailey replied. "It's been almost four _weeks_ since I've seen you in person. That's way too long."

Nolan nodded in agreement as he pulled his suitcase out of the trunk. He had to agree that after almost nineteen years of being separated from his daughter – and even more than that if you didn't count the time when he hadn't known she was his daughter – he hated being apart from her. "I know, but you wouldn't have wanted to come with me. You would've hated it."

"Did you find anything out when you were in New York?" Hailey asked as the two of them began to walk towards the house.

He shook his head. For almost a month, he'd been going around New York looking for any information he could find out about his estranged mother. Ever since finding out that Elizabeth Miller was associated with The Liberators, he'd been desperate for answers, but kept coming up empty at every turn. No matter how deep he dug into Elizabeth's past, it seemed like he could find no ties with The Liberators or anyone else who worked with them. "Nothing much. It seems like my mother is doing a good job of keeping her double life hidden."

Hailey frowned. "I'm really sorry, Dad."

They walked inside and Nolan dropped his suitcase off by the door. "Mom!" Hailey called out. "Dad's home!"

A moment later Olivia appeared on the stairs, and she forced a smile as she locked eyes with Nolan. "Hey, welcome back."

He gave a curt nod. "Thanks. It's…good to be back." Olivia nodded and then, without saying anything else, turned and went back up the stairs.

Once she was gone, Hailey turned to look at her father. "Is something going on that I don't know about? I thought the two of you were good again."

Nolan picked his suitcase back up and turned to head to his room. "Everything's fine." He lied. "I'm just tired from my trip."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Jack glanced over his shoulder as Amanda prodded him. They were in the OB's office, Amanda lying back on the examination table as they waited for the doctor to come in, and out of boredom he'd found himself staring at the model of a womb on the countertop. "Apparently the uterus stretches to five hundred times its size during pregnancy," He said. "Or at least that's what that sign says."

Amanda made a face and placed a hand over her stomach involuntarily at the thought. "I didn't need to know that! How could you say that to the person with the uterus that has to get that big?"

Jack chuckled under his breath and squeezed her hand in an attempt to be reassuring. He had to admit though – in his mind at that moment, he was thinking about how glad he was that he wasn't a woman.

The door opened and in walked Dr. Robinson, Amanda's OB/GYN. "Hello Amanda, Jack. Nice to see you both again." Since finding out she was pregnant, Amanda had been coming to Dr. Robinson and her cardiologist, Dr. Stevens, every other week. Though her OB had tried to reassure her that everything was going well with her pregnancy so far, these visits still made Amanda a bit nervous. She couldn't help but worry that this time, everything wouldn't be going well.

After they exchanged pleasantries and routine questions about her health, Amanda was instructed to lean back so they could do an ultrasound. She rolled up her shirt, exposing her tiny, burgeoning bump – it wasn't much and people wouldn't know she was pregnant just by looking at her, but to her it was the tangible proof and the reassurance she so desperately needed.

Dr. Robinson conducted the ultrasound, and Amanda's breath hitched as she heard a familiar _thump_. She looked to Jack, who only smiled and kissed the back of her hand. Even though she'd heard the baby's heartbeat before at their twelve week appointment, it was still amazing to her.

"Usually you can't find out this early," Dr. Robinson said. "But your little one is positioned well – so do you want to know the sex?"

Amanda looked at Jack, and he only shrugged. "Whatever you want."

After a moment, Amanda turned back to the doctor and shook her head. "We don't have to know – it doesn't matter either way."

Dr. Robinson nodded. "Sounds like sound logic to me."

After the end of the appointment they walked out hand-in-hand, ultrasound photos tucked safely in Amanda's bag. As they headed towards the car, Jack looked to Amanda. "You doing okay?"

"Fine," She told him. "Still a little nauseous, but overall pretty good." She reached for the passenger side door but Jack opened it for her instead, and she smiled appreciatively as she climbed in.

Once they both got situated in their seats, Jack hesitated. "You've been taking a lot of shifts at the beach club lately," He said. "And helping Nolan with his caseload on top of that. Don't you think that you should, maybe...take it easy?"

Amanda sighed. "Jack –"

"I'm not trying to control you or be overprotective," He clarified. "But, you _are_ pregnant. And Dr. Robinson did say to minimize your stress wherever you can. No one would blame you if you dropped a few commitments."

"Jack, I'm _fine_. I like having things to do." His wife trailed off, looking serious. "The truth is – I can't just sit around and do nothing. Because when I do that, I just end up thinking about all the things that could go wrong and…" She shook her head. "I need stuff to do, to distract me."

Jack looked down. He knew that she was happy about this pregnancy – words couldn't describe how lucky they both felt to be having the child they wanted so desperately – but it wasn't easy for her to have faith like it was for him. He knew that Amanda's life had always been hard, and that because of her fertility issues and heart transplant she was classified as high risk. Even though he tried to reassure her that things would work out, he knew that deep down she was constantly waiting for something to go horribly wrong.

"Okay," He gave in. "Just promise me you'll take a break and put your feet up every once in a while."

"Deal."

Now that that was settled, Jack put the truck in gear and began to pull out of the lot. Amanda was distracted by the sound of her text tone and pulled out her cell. A smile made its way to her face as she read the message. "That was Nolan – he's back."

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Drew looked up and smiled when he saw Charlotte leaning up against the doorway that led to his office. "Hey, you." He said. "Come in."

Charlotte walked inside and immediately made her way over to Drew, plopping down onto his lap. Before he could ask her what was going on – since he hadn't been expecting her to stop by this morning – she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Drew grinned as they deepened the kiss. Things had been going great with them for the past four weeks, and they seemed to be closer than they'd ever been. He'd never felt this way about anyone before – but the more time he spent with Charlotte, the less this fact scared him.

Drew startled her when he pulled away, and Charlotte made a face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," He said, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I just want to show you something."

"Well I thought _I_ would show _you_ something…" She leaned in for another kiss but Drew jerked away, letting her know he was serious.

"Come on, Char. Just five minutes?"

She huffed. "Okay, fine. What is it?"

Drew swiveled back around in his office chair and pulled up the minimized Internet browser on his computer. "What do you think?"

Charlotte leaned forward curiously and looked at what he was showing her. It was a house – a cute, one story, single family home, two bedrooms, two baths, with a fenced in yard, wood burning fireplace and back patio. "This is nice," She said. "But why are you showing it to me?"

Drew bit his lip. "Because…I'm buying it."

She looked at him, surprised. "But what about your apartment?"

"I love that place," Drew explained. "But I hate the commute from Manhattan to Southampton – and I end up spending most nights at your place anyway. I'd been thinking about buying for a while now, and this seemed like a smarter option." He paused when he saw she hadn't realized what he was insinuating. "And I even made sure it had a walk-in closet for you and all your expensive shoes."

Her eyes widened. "Are you saying…?"

Drew nodded. "Do you want to officially move in? With me? At this house?"

At a sudden loss for words, Charlotte looked at the screen again – it _was_ a cute house. Picturesque. Quaint. Growing up, people had always envied her for living in Grayson Manor – but secretly, she'd always envied people who lived in houses like these. They seemed so…happy. So normal. But was she ready for this?

She remembered what Amanda had told her a month earlier when she'd been afraid to say 'I love you' to Drew: _if you stop yourself from being with him just because you're scared, the only one you're screwing over is yourself_.

It was time for her to make a big move. Literally and metaphorically.

Charlotte turned to Drew and smiled. "Okay – let's do it. Let's live together."

* * *

 **May 1980**

 **The Main Line, Pennsylvania**

"When's Daddy going to be home?"

Elizabeth Ross turned away from the dishes she was doing to look at her five year old son – the little boy was sitting at the counter, swinging his legs as he ate his afternoon snack. "Be careful, Nolan," She instructed. "Daddy will be home soon, and you know he doesn't like it when there are scuffs on the cabinets." She held back a wince when she thought about what her husband Edward had said to her the last time he'd come home and found the kitchen not up to his usual standards…

She was snapped back to reality by the sound of her son's "uh-oh" and when she turned to look, Cheerios had already fallen all over the floor. "Nolan! How many times do I have to tell you to watch it?" She scolded, rushing over and getting onto her hands and knees to pick them up.

When she looked up again she saw her son staring at her, tears welling up in his blue eyes, his lower lip quivering. "I'm sorry, Mommy." He said. "I didn't mean to…"

With a sigh, Elizabeth paused from her task and pulled him into her arms. "I know baby, I'm sorry I yelled."

"Is Daddy going to be mad?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to give him some faux reassurance, but her head snapped up when she heard the opening and closing of the front door. "Liz!" It was Edward, and she knew immediately that he was drunk – it wasn't going to be a good day today. "Where are you?"

Realizing she couldn't possibly pick up all the Cheerios before he got to the kitchen, Elizabeth stood up. "Get behind me," She instructed Nolan, and when her son hesitated she pushed him behind her legs. He was standing there trembling when Edward walked into the room.

Edward Ross paused mid-step when he saw the mess. Elizabeth simply kept her head high, bracing herself for the argument. "What is this?" He demanded in slurred words. He looked to his son, hiding behind Elizabeth, and lunged for him. "Did you do this?"

His father's much larger hand wrapped tightly around his little wrist, Nolan immediately burst out into loud, frantic sobs – he'd always been a sensitive child who only wanted to please his father, too innocent to realize that nothing he did would ever be enough to appease the unnecessarily cruel man. Edward's hand was half raised when Elizabeth reached out and shoved him. "Don't touch him, Edward! God, he's just a little boy!"

Her husband turned his attention to her now, fury in his eyes. "You don't talk back to me, woman!" He looked to Nolan again and pointed to the stairs. "Go to your room, right now!"

At this, Nolan glanced at his mother, who only nodded solemnly. "Go ahead – I'll be alright."

He hesitated, looking from his father's pointed glare to his mother's forced smile. Slowly, he turned and started to head for the stairs to his room. Edward didn't even wait for him to leave the room before he started yelling.

As he reached the bottom of the steps Nolan turned to look over his shoulder, and he watched just as his father slapped his mother across the face.

* * *

 **May 8, 2017 10:30 am**

 **Southampton, New York**

"Nolan? Nolan!"

The man was suddenly jerked from his flashback at the sound of his name being called, and when he turned around he saw Olivia standing in the open doorway to his bedroom. He wondered how long she'd been trying to get his attention. "Sorry," He said. "What is it?"

"Everyone's here – come on."

Nolan got up and followed Olivia into the living room, where he found his friends waiting. Louise got up immediately and went to hug him, and he weakly hugged back. Amanda, Jack and Spencer were scattered around his living room and he greeted them the same, while Hailey was sitting on the arm of a chair.

"So," He said, addressing the group as a whole now. "As you've probably heard, my trip to New York wasn't as helpful as I hoped it would be..."

"But we're not going to give up," Spencer interjected. "Right?"

He nodded. "Of course not. We're going to find Elizabeth Miller, no matter what."

"So what do you want us to do?" Hailey asked.

Nolan thought for a moment. "Amanda and Jack will go to her office to see if they can get an appointment with her. Spencer and Hailey – you'll research The Liberators' past attacks, see if you can find a pattern. And Louise and I will try to put a timeline together to see if we can figure out how Elizabeth and Ryan North became affiliated with The Liberators. We're going to get to the bottom of this. Okay?" His friends all nodded in agreement. "Alright, then let's go."

As they all dispersed, Olivia approached Nolan. "What about me?" She asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

Nolan frowned. "I think the best thing you can do for now is stay put." Off her evident displeasure, he added: "It will be better that way for everyone, okay? The Liberators have targeted you before and you need to stay safe."

With a sigh, Olivia relented. "Alright – but you need to watch out for yourself too."

He nodded in agreement. "Don't worry – I will."

* * *

Half an hour later, Hailey and Spencer stepped off the elevators at the office of Ross & Associates. They immediately spotted two familiar faces – Charlotte and Drew, who were headed in their direction. "Hey," Hailey said. "You guys weren't at our meeting today."

"Oh, sorry." Charlotte said. "We had our phones off. Is everything okay?"

"Nolan didn't find anything out in Manhattan," Spencer explained. "So we're still looking for his mom – and we're trying to find out how she and Ryan North joined up with The Liberators in the first place. So we can get a good idea about what we're dealing with."

Drew nodded. "Well, if you need anything let us know."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Out," Charlotte said vaguely, grabbing her boyfriend by the arm and leading him towards the open elevator. "Call me later, Hailes?" The other girl nodded in agreement, and the elevator doors shut.

Once they were gone, Hailey and Spencer went into the conference room and got themselves situated. Spencer sat down and opened up his laptop, while Hailey went to the break room and returned several minutes later with a full pot of coffee. "Some liquid energy," She clarified, and Spencer smiled appreciatively as she fixed them both a cup.

"You know how I take it?"

"A splash of half and half, two Splendas," Hailey said immediately. "We've spent enough late nights together, I've seen you prepare yourself coffee more times than I can count."

She pushed her chair closer to his so that they could both look at the computer screen, and Spencer pulled up a search engine. "Search for a list of The Liberators' past attacks," Hailey instructed, and Spencer did so.

Once he'd gotten the search results, Hailey turned the laptop to face her and scrolled down until she found what she was looking for. "It says The Liberators first appeared after they took credit for a bombing in Queens," She said. "It was some apartment complex...October 21, 2002. A first bomb went off, and then a second half an hour later after the first responders had arrived. Twelve people were killed, fifty more injured." Hailey went back to Google and typed in the attack, and as she scrolled through the results she saw something interesting.

She turned to Spencer. "Look at this – Elizabeth Miller just so happened to be on the scene. She helped people get out and missed the second bomb by a minute. She won re-election for her seat in the House two weeks later."

Suddenly, Spencer bolted upright in his seat. "What was the date of the attack again?"

"October 21, 2002." Hailey repeated. "Why, what's wrong?"

Spencer pushed out his chair and stood up. He couldn't met Hailey's eyes. "I need some air," He said, and before Hailey could say anything more he stormed out.

* * *

 **June 1990**

 **The Main Line, Pennsylvania**

"Why are you doing this?"

Elizabeth looked up from the trunk of her car, which she was currently packing with all of her stuff, as her fifteen year old son walked down the driveway towards her. He'd recently had a growth spurt and was taller than both of his parents now, but he was still a scrawny kid and there was no way he could win a fight with someone built like Edward. She still felt guilty about it, but she knew this was what she had to do – she'd put up with Edward for sixteen years, and she couldn't do it for one day more. Even if that meant having to leave the best thing in her life behind… "Nolan, honey," She said, reaching up to cup her son's cheeks. "I'm sorry, but your father would never let me take you, you know that…"

"So what?" He protested. "I don't care what Dad thinks. I want to go with you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry, baby. But that's just not an option. I wish it was…"

"Liz!" She turned and saw her now ex-husband standing on the porch, leaning up against the open door frame, and drinking a beer even though it was the middle of the day. "If you're not off my property in five minutes, I'm calling the police!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes – it was so ironic, _him_ calling the cops on _her_. She'd done it so many times before but Edward's colleagues at the department had always turned a blind eye to her bruises and scratches, her blood stains and black eyes. She had a feeling though they would not be so hesitant to slap some cuffs on her wrists…

She turned back to her son and smiled wearily at him. "I'll call you as soon as I'm settled, okay? Don't worry. Just a few more years and you'll be off to college…"

"But what am I going to do now?" Nolan protested. His voice reminded her of when he was a little boy, hiding behind her legs, and it broke her heart. "I can't tell Dad anything, he always gets so mad. I can't talk to him about school, my friends, my…" He trailed off and lowered his voice, just to ensure Edward wouldn't hear. "My... _boyfriend_."

"You're a big boy now Nolan," Elizabeth told him, shutting the trunk. It was time for her to go, and lingering would only make this more painful. "You can take care of yourself." With one last 'I love you' she climbed into the driver's seat, watching Nolan in her rearview mirror as she pulled away from the Ross home. Her son watched her go until his tears subsided, then walked back into the house, where Edward was yelling drunken obscenities and stumbling over his own feet.

Only two hours later, the two Ross men got into an argument when Nolan tried to prevent his father from having his fifth beer of the day.

He was beaten until he saw stars.

* * *

 **May 8, 2017 11:15 a.m.**

 **Southampton, New York**

"Nolan! _Nolan_!"

Nolan froze, snapping out of his trance as Louise repeatedly said his name. He looked over at her, finding the Southern belle sitting on her couch, laptop open, giving him a pointed look. "Heavens to Betsy, you're going to make a hole in my floor!"

He looked down at his feet, realizing he'd been walking back and forth across her living room since they'd arrived. Blushing, Nolan dropped down onto the couch next to her. "Sorry...did you find anything?"

"Well," Louise said, picking up her notes. "Your mother won her first seat in the House of Representatives in 2000. Then she won re-election in 2002 and 2004...but in 2006, she chose not to seek re-election even though she was the favorite to win. She kept a pretty low profile after that until when she decided to run for her old seat again. She was behind in the polls, but then – when it was time for the votes to be counted – she won."

"Do you think The Liberators rigged the vote in her favor?" Nolan asked. "Maybe they were pushing her to get back into politics, so they could have someone in a position of power…"

Louise shrugged. "Or maybe she rigged it herself. Or the polls were just wrong. This doesn't prove anything."

Nolan sighed and looked down at the ground. "I always admired my mother, you know? She was so...so strong. My father constantly gave her Hell, but she still endured. And she sacrificed so much for me…"

Louise touched his shoulder comfortingly. "I know honey, I know…"

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, and Louise excused herself to go answer it. Nolan could faintly hear her speaking with whoever it was, a voice that he did not recognize, before she shut the door and walked back over. When she reappeared, Louise was holding a thick white envelope in her hand, looking somber. "Don't be mad…" She said. "But I...had someone tail Ryan North."

Nolan gave her an incredulous look. "Like a P.I.?"

Louise nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just...I didn't feel safe. I wanted to do _something_ , you know."

After a moment's hesitation, Nolan nodded. "Okay...did he find out anything?"

"Well, let's see." She tore the envelope open and Nolan waited with anticipation as Louise peered inside. Her eyebrows wrinkled and when she upturned the envelope, only one thing fell out – a flash drive landed on the coffee table with a slight clang.

"That's it?" He said.

"Yup. Nothing else in here…"

Nolan stared at the flash drive for a moment as Louise picked it up, sitting back down on the couch next to him. She turned it over in her hand a couple times. "What do you think is on it?" He asked her.

Louise shrugged her shoulders, and then handed it to him. "I don't know – but hopefully you can use it to end this, once and for all."

* * *

The building where Elizabeth Miller's headquarters was located was everything you would imagine it to be – harsh and sleek, all neutral colors and sharp edges. The elevator was made of glass and as you shot upward, you could see all the people below moving like monochromatic ants. As they headed for the thirteenth floor, Amanda looked down and watched as the levels zoomed past.

Next to her, Jack cleared his throat. "Are you feeling okay?"

Amanda glanced at him, his eyes full of concern. "I'm fine. As I was the last five times you asked…"

"You sure you don't want to go wait in the car?"

She sighed and went back to staring out the side of the elevator, arms crossed over her stomach. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"Fine," Jack gave in. "But let me take the lead on this one, okay?"

Amanda laughed, but then she saw that Jack was actually waiting for an answer. "Oh wait, you were serious?"

The elevator doors finally opened once they reached the proper floor and they both stepped out. Inside the campaign headquarters adhered to the same cold color scheme as the rest of the building. There was a desk in the lobby, where a receptionist was seated behind a computer continually answering phones. "Congresswoman Miller's office, please hold. Congresswoman Miller's office, please hold. Congresswoman Miller's office, please –" Amanda glanced at an old campaign poster hung up on the wall – _Reelect Elizabeth Miller: Passion. Justice. Experience._

"Are they always this crazy?" Jack whispered to her. "It's not even an election year."

The receptionist glanced up as they approached the desk, an annoyed look on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, hello." Amanda said, forcing a saccharine smile. "We're here to see Congresswoman Miller."

"She's not in right now. Was she expecting you?"

"Well, not exactly." Jack said. "But we're very interested in helping to fund her campaign –"

"Sorry," The woman cut him off. "But no one gets in there –" She jammed her finger towards a closed door behind her, which surely led to Elizabeth Miller's office. "Without an appointment. The congresswoman is very busy – she's throwing her hat in the ring for governor, you know." At her words, Amanda caught sight of a sticker plastered to the back of the receptionist's Macbook – _Miller For Governor 2018_.

Jack nodded. "I see...So, how do we make an appointment?"

While her husband and the receptionist continued to converse, Amanda's eye began to wander. Campaign posters dating all the way back to Elizabeth's first New York campaign were hanging up around the room, all promising essentially the same things: justice, liberty, a true New York spirit. Then suddenly, a weird feeling came over her – like someone was staring at her.

She glanced over towards Elizabeth Miller's office again. There was a window next to the door, but they didn't enable her to see anything because the blinds were pulled down. Except then she saw something which almost made her gasp – from the darkness there was an eye watching her, big and brown, peeking out from in between the blinds. Only as soon as Amanda saw it, the blinds fell back into place, whomever it was inside having realized they'd been caught.

Once the receptionist had given him Elizabeth's card, Jack thanked her and turned to go, grabbing Amanda's arm as they headed for the exit. His wife cast another glance over her shoulder, hoping that she'd see the blinds shift again, but nothing.

Jack gave her a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

Amanda turned to him. "I think we're being watched right now."

* * *

The house was even more perfect in person, if that was even possible.

As Drew took her hand and led her up the pathway, Charlotte eagerly took it all in. The house was polished brick, colonial style, with a red door and pale blue shutters. Drew pulled a key out of his pocket, stepping onto a 'Welcome Home' mat as he stuck it into the lock. A moment later, the door popped open. "Ready?" He asked her, and Charlotte practically squealed. This time she was the one dragging him forward.

She halted after only a few steps when she saw something unexpected. "Oh my God, Drew…"

The house was already furnished – and while perhaps a few years ago she would've flipped at the idea of her boyfriend decorating their house (well, if she even would've been willing to live with a guy in general back then), now it made her smile. The place was perfect – the living room was painted white, with neutral furniture and wood accents. There was a fireplace with a TV hung above it and doors that led to the back patio. The kitchen was connected to the living room directly and outfitted with new granite countertops, a massive island and stainless steel appliances. Charlotte looked at Drew, eyes wide like a kid in a candy store. "I wanna see my room!" She declared, and her boyfriend laughed as she pulled him towards the master suite.

She'd been in that house for one minute, and it already felt like more like home than any other place she'd ever lived.

* * *

For an hour, Hailey waited. And waited. And waited. But Spencer never came back.

Finally, worried out of her mind by this point, the girl got up and went to investigate. As she exited the office building and stepped onto the sidewalk, she was about to reach for her phone when she realized it wasn't necessary – Spencer's Jeep was still parked where he'd left it.

She approached slowly, gently knocking on the window. Spencer, who was hunched over in the driver's seat, looked up. Hailey saw tear tracks down his cheeks as wordlessly he reached over to unlock the door.

Hailey climbed inside, slipping into the passenger seat and grabbing Spencer's hand in her own. "What's wrong?" She asked gently. "Did something happen?"

Spencer looked forward, sniffling. "Yeah, something did happen. Almost fifteen years ago."

This didn't make anything clearer for Hailey. "The Queens attack? That's what's bothering you? But why?" Spencer didn't answer her, grabbing a tissue from the glove compartment to wipe his eyes. It was then that Hailey saw his phone was resting on his knee, something pulled up on the screen. Without thinking, she grabbed it. Spencer didn't protest.

An article was pulled up, the date on it reading October 22, 2002 – one day after the bombing that brought The Liberators onto the terrorism scene. _Queens First Responders Killed in Yesterday's Terrorist Attack._ Accompanying the article was a photo of a smiling, African-American couple – a man and a woman, he had deep, brown eyes and she had a warm, kind smile. They were a pair of eyes and a smile that Hailey had seen before…

The caption under the photo only confirmed the sinking truth that had just hit Hailey full force. _Firefighter Raymond "Ray" Presley Jr., 38, and his wife, paramedic Vivian Hudson, 36, were both fatally wounded during the second explosion at The York apartment complex yesterday as they attempted to help the injured._

Hailey looked up, unsure of what she could say. "Spencer…"

Another wave of crying had hit Spencer, his father's deep, brown eyes filling with tears again, the warm, kind smile he'd inherited from his mother nowhere to be found. Hailey leaned forward just as he collapsed forward sobbing, wrapping her arms around him to hold him up. Needing support, Spencer buried his face into her chest and grabbed on for dear life. "They…they killed them Hailey! The Liberators killed my parents!"

* * *

 **June 1998**

 **The Upper East Side, New York**

"How do I look?"

Elizabeth Miller looked up from her computer as her twenty-three year old son walked into the room. She smiled as Nolan fidgeted in front of her, pulling on the buttons of his navy blue suit. "Well?" He asked. "Do I look like the boss?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Very professional," She said, walking over to fix his tie. "Though the bright pink socks are a little much."

Nolan gave her a crooked smile. "Come on, Mom. This is me we're talking about."

She smiled. "That's true – I'd expect nothing less."

They stood there in silence for a moment, Elizabeth working on fixing her son's messy knot. Since he'd dropped out of MIT thirteen months ago, he'd been living with her. Edward had refused to take him back home, and her son hadn't wanted to live with his father again anyway. Elizabeth hated that she'd left Nolan there to deal with Edward's anger alone – it was her biggest regret. Letting her son live with her while he got his company on its feet was the least she could do to prove how sorry she was.

"I'm very proud of you, son." She said, running her hands down his lapel to smooth it out. "You know that?"

"Thanks Mom." He said, beaming. He checked his watch and realized the time. "I gotta go. I can't be late." He started to head for the door, then paused. "Hey, can you do me a favor? There's some mail on the counter about NolCorp – can you reply to them for me? I'll sign them when I get back."

Elizabeth waved him off. "Don't worry about it – I'll get it all done. I know your signature. You just have a good meeting."

Nolan smiled at her, heading for the door. "You're the best, Mom." He called out, before heading off to his meeting.

Once he was gone Elizabeth began to peruse the stack of envelopes, flipping through them absentmindedly and observing the return addresses. Corporation, corporation, corporation...She paused when she saw one that stood out.

 _Olivia Anderson_

 _313 Mockingbird Lane_

 _Fall River, Massachusetts_

Curiosity overcoming her, Elizabeth broke the seal on the envelope. When she pulled the letter out a picture fell from its folds, landing face down on the counter. She opened the letter and began to read the words written on stationery in feminine handwriting.

 _Dear Nolan,_

 _I know that after how we left things, you probably don't want to see me again. And honestly, I can't blame you. But there's something important I've been meaning to tell you, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I kept this from you any longer. I've tried to call you so many times but I just couldn't get myself to pick up the phone..._ Elizabeth raised her eyebrow as she read, but it was the next line that really took her breath away.

 _Nolan, you have a daughter._ We _have a daughter. Her name is Hailey, and she's nine months old. I_ _–_

Elizabeth folded the paper up and quickly shoved it away, unable to read any more. Slowly she lifted up the photo which had fallen from the envelope. It was a picture of a little baby girl – she had tufts of blonde hair and chubby pink cheeks, grinning as she stuck her foot in her mouth. Just looking at her, she knew that it all had to be true – the baby had carbon copies of Nolan's beautiful, blue eyes. There was no doubt in her mind now – she was his.

She turned the photo back over, feeling sick to her stomach. She knew Nolan would do the right thing and support this girl and her child – but his company was finally starting to take off, and now his career would be over before it started. Everything he'd worked his entire life for would be down the drain, thanks to a broken condom and young fatherhood.

She knew what she had to do.

She found the checkbook after a few moments of searching and grabbed a pen, flipping it open to a blank page. She copied down the girl's name from the return address – Olivia Anderson – and pondered what amount to write. Finally, she decided on $100,000 – she figured that should be enough, and yet if Nolan noticed it missing from the bank account she could explain it away. Then, after staring at the check with hesitation for a moment, she signed it with her son's signature.

Once she'd completed the check she ripped it out and grabbed a fresh envelope. She stapled the check to a blank piece of paper and wrote her message across the paper in generic, block letters: _DO NOT CONTACT US EVER AGAIN._

* * *

 **May 9, 2017 2:15 a.m.**

 **Southampton, New York**

It was after two a.m. when Olivia was suddenly aroused from deep sleep. She glanced around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, unsure of what had awakened her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, intending to get a glass of water before she went back to sleep.

But as Olivia headed for the kitchen, she noticed a single light in the living room. "Nolan?"

From the glow of his laptop screen, she could see him jump out of surprise. Olivia flicked on the living room light, bringing them out of the darkness. Her ex was on the couch, his laptop open in front of him but with no program up on the screen, his hair sticking up, looking like he hadn't slept at all. "Have you been up all night?"

Nolan shrugged one of his shoulders and turned back around. Olivia walked over and plopped down onto the couch next to him. "I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't. I have too much on my mind…" He was turning something over and over in his hands, and Olivia saw it was a flash drive.

"What's that?"

Nolan audibly sighed and sat up, holding the flash drive between his thumb and pointer finger. "Louise hired a P.I. to follow North. This is what he found…"

Olivia sat up a little straighter at this. "Okay then. Let's look at it."

He hesitated for a moment. "Olivia, I know you think my mother is guilty, but I...I can't…"

"Nolan," She cut him off gently. "I'm...I'm sorry, okay? For what happened last month. With the hitman. I…" She shook her head. "I need to understand where you're coming from. Even if this isn't how I would go about it...this isn't about me anymore. It's your life that's been affected now. And after how you've helped me...I should help you."

Nolan smiled at her, but it was fleeting. His expression somber, he held up the flash drive. "Will you stay with me while I look at it?"

She nodded. "Of course."

With one last deep breath, Nolan uncapped the flash drive and stuck it into his computer. The duo watched with baited breath as the files appeared on his screen one by one – they were photos. Hundreds of them. And they were all of North.

Nolan began to click through, Olivia watching over his shoulder. "So far nothing too suspect…" He said, continuing to look through the files. There were photos of North leaving his home and heading to his car, of him walking into nondescript buildings with sunglasses over his eyes. But nothing solid – no proof that he was a terrorist, or that he had done anything to spy on them.

Then, Nolan saw something that piqued his interest. It was North, pulling up his car to a seemingly random alley. The photos were from a distance, the P.I. probably not having been able to get too close without being seen, but you could see North as he headed for the alley. There was a woman waiting there for him, her back turned to the camera. North was approaching her. In the next photo, he was tapping her on the shoulder. In the next, she was turning to face him, her graying blonde hair hiding half her face. Then, North was touching her arm. And her cheeks. Then, lifting her face up to reach his. And finally, kissing her.

Nolan and Olivia both looked at each other, the surprise written all over both their faces. "My mother and North…" Nolan stammered. "They're _lovers_?"

* * *

The next morning, Amanda woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window. She turned her head and found Jack still in bed beside her, watching her with a smile on his face. "Morning…" She said sleepily, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You didn't wake up to puke this morning." He said. "That's always good."

"Perks of the second trimester," She said, leaning over with the intent to kiss him more intensely on the lips since for once she didn't taste like vomit, but her husband backed away, causing her to frown.

"Why don't you just relax?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Jack, I don't need to –"

"One lazy morning won't kill you." He insisted. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast – whatever you want."

She sighed – she supposed she could give him this one thing. "Surprise me."

Jack got up and started to head downstairs, where Bay was already pacing ready to be let out. Amanda lifted her arms over her head and stretched, slowly moving into a sitting position when…

She froze suddenly when she felt it – a warm, wet stickiness. Her stomach sank with horror. "Oh my God, oh my God no…" She threw the blankets off herself and promptly let out a bloodcurdling scream. " _Jack!_ "

Jack raced back upstairs immediately when he heard her desperate cry, ignoring Bay's impatient barking behind him. When he entered the room he saw his wife sitting up, her arms wrapped around her abdomen, her terrified gaze fixed on something on the mattress which he could not see. "What –" He began to ask but then, as he reached the bed and saw what she saw, he stopped mid-step.

Soaking through the mattress was a pool of fresh, bright red, blood. He looked at his wife and found the source of it, as he watched it drip in a slow trickle down her thighs. His heart sank.

 _The baby_.

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 9:15 a.m.**

 **Labor Day**

 **Somewhere on Long Island**

 _After you experience tragedy alongside someone, the two of you will always share that history._

In the backseat of Sonya's car, Amanda and Charlotte both suddenly perked up as the car began to head towards civilization. Were they finally getting out?

"I need gas," Sonya said to them, pulling up to a pump at a gas station. "Don't move." Then she pushed open the car door and stepped outside.

As soon as the woman was preoccupied, Amanda fumbled for something in her back pocket. It was hard with her wrists bound, but she was able to just barely grab her phone. She tried to press the buttons but couldn't get a proper grip on the phone, so she tossed it across the backseat, where it landed next to Charlotte.

Her sister looked at her, wide-eyed. "What are you doing?"

"I need you to unlock my phone so I can call Jack." Amanda explained. "My passcode is –"

"We can't!" Charlotte said to her. "You know we can't!"

"Charlotte, I _have_ to –"

They were interrupted mid-argument by a loud cry from outside – Sonya's voice. "Oh my God!" Charlotte looked over, just as the woman reached for her belt – where Charlotte knew she kept her gun. And then – _bang_!

 _However, it doesn't always make you closer._

Charlotte looked away, a feeling of horror in her stomach. "Oh my God...oh my God…" If her hands weren't bound, she would've covered her mouth because she felt like she might vomit.

"What?" Amanda said, having been unable to see what had just transpired outside the car from her seat on the opposite side. Before Charlotte could tell her not to move, she had already leaned over, and her eyes widened when she saw what Charlotte had just seen.

On the ground, right next to the car, was Sonya. Her hand frozen in place, eternally reaching for her gun, a single, red blood splatter in the center of her forehead from where the bullet had passed through. Right through her brain. Surely killing her instantly.

 _Sometimes..._

Before the two sisters could even react, the car door opened again and this time a different driver got inside.

"Don't move!" Ryan North ordered, pulling a switchblade out from his pocket. He leaned over to the backseat, knife out. Charlotte screamed.

Only as North leaned towards Amanda, he didn't stab her like Charlotte was expecting – her cut her wrists free. Then he moved to Charlotte. At this point, she was too shocked to say anything as North grabbed her arms and cut the rope binding her wrists together.

 _...it just drives you further apart._

Amanda, however, wasn't so quiet. "What the Hell are you doing?" She roared. "You...you _killed_ her!"

"Shut up!" North said, looking back over his shoulder. People were beginning to rush out of the gas station now, having heard the gunfire. He sat back down in the driver's seat and put the car in gear. "We have to go now!" He said, before revving the engine and speeding off.

* * *

 _DAD CALLING…_

Hailey shook her head and picked up her phone as it rang for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Nolan was calling her over and over. She turned the phone off and shoved it back into her pocket, before continuing to pace back and forth in the barren room with concrete walls, running a hand anxiously through her black hair.

 _Sometimes you experience something so horrible..._

The heavy iron door opened and she turned around, just as Brett Chamberlain walked into the room. He met her eyes. "Is everything going according to plan?" He asked.

A self-satisfied smile made its way across Hailey's face as she answered. "Yes."

 _...that it changes you. Forever._


	2. Foul Play

**A/N** : Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I am going to stick to my Sunday update schedule, but next Sunday is Christmas Day so I doubt there will be a chapter that day. Unless, you guys really want one.

Remember how I said at the end of _Fire With Fire_ that a female character from _Revenge_ would be making an appearance in this story? Well, she shows up in the next chapter so this is your last chance for guesses. Here's a hint: she and Nolan's mom are connected because of her career.

 **Disclaimer** : I'm just a fan.

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 9:20 am**

 **Labor Day**

 **Somewhere on Long Island**

As the car sped off down a mountain road, Charlotte and Amanda were more confused than ever. North proved to be an extremely erratic driver – he couldn't manage to stick to a straight path, and Amanda was sure that if anyone else drove by they'd think he was drunk. Maybe that could be a good thing though – maybe a cop would just happen to go by, see North's driving, and pull him over? Then they could ask for help.

"Why did you kill her?" Charlotte demanded. Her shock had given away to anger by this point and she leaned forward in her seat, clearly furious. "Why did you kill Sonya?"

 _Whenever a mysterious death occurs, the police have to investigate for foul play._

North kept his eyes on the road but as he glanced into the rear-view mirror, Amanda could see his hardened expression. "I had to." He said through clenched teeth. "I had no other choice."

Charlotte continued to protest, demanding further answers, but North ignored her, slowly growing more and more stern. But suddenly, for Amanda everything melted away as she felt a shooting pain which sent her doubling over in agony.

"Oh my God!"

Charlotte turned to her at the sound of her desperate cry and immediately reached for her sister. "Amanda?"

 _It's not always easy to tell why something happened._

North turned around in his seat now, fuming. "Can the two of you just shut up for a minute?"

The pain that was radiating throughout Amanda's body was now so strong she could barely speak. "I…I…"

Suddenly, Charlotte sat up and her eyes went wide. "Oh my God!" She screamed. "Truck!"

North turned back around in his seat – the car had drifted into the other lane, where a semi was now barreling towards them full speed. He grabbed the wheel and frantically turned it in the opposite direction, trying to get out of the truck's way.

The two sisters both cried out as the car lurched and sped forward. They narrowly avoided the truck, which was honking at them repeatedly as it passed, and for a moment they thought they were safe. Until the car spun out of control, and they heard the sickening sound of crushing metal.

They'd driven through the guard rail.

The car flipped in mid-air and then tumbled down the mountainside, just as everything went black…

* * *

 _Because sometimes crime scenes can be very confusing._

Meanwhile, back in The Hamptons, Olivia had forced an increasingly panicked Jack into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "Something is wrong," He said to her. "I can _feel_ it. We…we need to be out looking for her!"

Olivia squeezed his hand. "It's going to be alright, I'm sure she's fine…" But despite her words of comfort, his worry about his wife did not alleviate in the slightest. Maybe Olivia didn't believe him, but he _knew_ something was wrong.

Nolan was able to reach both Louise and Drew, who came right over. Drew was visibly concerned too – though not to the degree Jack was – because while Charlotte had left the house early that morning seeming perfectly fine, now he suddenly couldn't reach her. "Is Charlotte okay?" He'd asked, trying to suppress his worry. Nolan wished he had an answer for him.

Speaking of people that couldn't be reached – Nolan had called Hailey and Spencer at least half a dozen times. Neither of them were answering their phones. It was so strange – usually he had no problem reaching them when he needed to.

With a sigh, Nolan hung up as he got Hailey's voicemail yet again. "Hey Liv," He called out. "Can you call Hailey? She's not picking up for me."

 _Determining the guilty party is hard enough…_

After giving Jack one last reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, Olivia got up from the kitchen table and retrieved her cell phone. Nolan watched as she made the call, her face falling after a few moments when she got the machine. "She didn't answer. Huh, that's weird…"

Nolan hesitated for a moment, scared to say what he was thinking out loud. "You don't think…" He began. "That this has something to do with Amanda and Charlotte, do you?"

Olivia opened her mouth to respond, when Louise surprised them both by abruptly bolting to her feet. "Nolan," She said, looking at her friend. When Nolan met her eyes, he saw that they were full of fear. "There's something about Hailey you should know…"

… _it's even harder to decipher their motivation._

* * *

 **May 29, 2017 8:00 a.m.**

 **Memorial Day**

 **Southampton, New York**

"Happy Memorial Day."

Hailey looked up from fixing her travel mug of coffee as Nolan walked into the kitchen. "Happy Memorial Day," She parroted back, her voice devoid of enthusiasm.

"You're already dressed?" He said, noticing her attire of jeans and a T-shirt as he fixed himself a coffee.

"Yeah," Hailey said, picking up her mug and brushing past him. "I have plans with friends from school. We're…going to get breakfast. And then going shopping."

"Oh," Nolan said, deflating. "Okay…But remember, we're going to Charlotte and Drew's party tonight."

"I remember." Hailey hesitated, before walking back over and surprising Nolan by hugging him tightly. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too…" Nolan said, a little caught off guard when their embrace lingered. When he tried to back up, Hailey only grabbed him tighter. "Is something wrong, Hailes?"

Hailey shook her head and pulled away, forcing a smile. "Nothing's wrong. I just – I realized I don't say that to you enough."

After they said goodbye, Hailey left the house and climbed into her car. She drove down the block for a few miles – until she was far enough away from the house – then she pulled up into the designated parking lot, where only one other car was present. With a knot in her stomach, Hailey parked before getting out and approaching the other vehicle.

Spencer unlocked the doors for her, and Hailey slid into the passenger seat of his Jeep. "You ready for this?" He asked, sounding uncertain himself.

Hailey nodded. "Yeah – you have the address?"

* * *

When Jack peeked his head back into the master bedroom, he was dismayed to find his wife exactly where he'd left her – curled up in bed, blankets pulled up. As much as he wished to see her up and moving, it wasn't an unexpected development – even though Amanda was typically an early riser, he knew this way her trying to ignore him. She'd been doing this for four weeks. Since…

"I'm going to work," He told her, trying to sound nonchalant. "It's going to be a busy day today, you sure you don't want to come?"

No answer. Not even an acknowledgement that she heard him.

"I'm going to take Carl with me, if you don't care. But Bay's going to stay here cause there will be way too many people at the beach club for him to be running around…"

Again, no response.

Jack sighed. "You'll be ready for Charlotte and Drew's party tonight, right? It would be great to see their new house…"

Nothing.

Frustrated now, Jack shook his head to himself. For four weeks, they'd done this every morning. Talking to Amanda was like talking to a wall nowadays. It was like he didn't even exist to her anymore. "I love you too…" He murmured sarcastically under his breath, before shutting the door.

When Jack walked downstairs he found Carl waiting, scratching a happy Bay behind the ears. His little face fell when he saw Jack return empty-handed. "Is Mommy sad again today?"

"A little bit," Jack admitted. "But she…she wants me to tell you that she loves you. Very much."

Carl frowned. "Daddy, why doesn't Mommy play with me anymore? And why is she always in bed?"

Jack paused for a second, giving Bay a gentle pat on the head as he thought about what to say. This was something that wasn't easy to explain to a child… "I don't know, buddy." He said honestly. "I wish I did."

* * *

"Britney Spears, Charlotte? _Really_?"

Charlotte chuckled into her coffee as Drew organized their CD's. They were almost fully moved into the house now, and they were jointly hosting a Memorial Day party that night to officially debut it. "Hey, don't knock Britney until you've given her a chance." She said, making Drew laugh.

She walked over and saw that her boyfriend had almost finished unpacking the last of their boxes, their CD's now lined up in a row on the media center. "Let me see some of the things you have in _your_ collection," She said, grabbing one at random. She wrinkled her eyebrow in confusion. "Who are The Killers?"

Drew gave her an 'are you serious' look. "You've never heard of The Killers? Really Charlotte? Mr. Brightside?"

"Oh," She said, the name ringing a bell. "Yeah, I've heard that song. It's terrible."

Drew jokingly placed a hand over his heart. "Mr. Brightside is terrible? That's sacrilegious. I'm seriously doubting my ability to be in this relationship…"

Charlotte chuckled and looked at the rest of the CD's. All of Drew's were either groups she'd never heard of or at the very least that she'd never listened to – The Cure, Oasis, Blink-182. They looked almost foreign next to hers, which included the likes of Taylor Swift, Adele, and Beyoncé. "Do we not have a single duplicate?" She asked.

"We both have Coldplay," Drew offered up, but then he frowned. "Actually wait – you only have new Coldplay. Old Coldplay was like an entirely different band, before they got so mainstream…"

Charlotte turned away, trying to hide how dismayed this revelation made her. She didn't know why she cared so much – they didn't like the same music, so what?

"Anyways," Drew said, clearly not sensing the shift in her mood. "I have to go to the grocery store today before the party. I was thinking we could get some beer, some burgers and hot dogs, try out the new grill…"

Charlotte looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Burgers and hot dogs? Drew, this is our first party in our new home."

Drew shrugged. "What's wrong with having a cookout? It's Memorial Day, after all."

"Because we need to act like adults Drew, not like children."

Her boyfriend was starting to get annoyed now. "Okay, and what do you suggest then?"

"Filets and red wine. We are not serving some of the richest people on Long Island anything in a _bun_."

Drew opened his mouth to object, but then closed it. "Fine," He said irritably, getting up and grabbing his keys. "I'm going to the store. Anything else you want? Caviar, maybe?" He was trying to sound like he was kidding, but under his thin veil of jest Charlotte could sense aggravation.

As Drew slammed the door behind him, Charlotte sighed.

What if the two of them really weren't compatible after all?

* * *

It took about five hours and crossing through two states for Hailey and Spencer to reach Ithaca.

The closer they got to their final destination, the more wooded the area around them became. Just after one, they finally reached Cayuga Lake. The house in particular they were looking for was set further back among the trees, with no neighbors for at least a mile – it was a good thing that they were in Spencer's Jeep, because the roads were rocky and Hailey's Camry would not have been equipped to deal with them.

Spencer parked in front of the house, and he and Hailey sat there looking at it for a moment. It was a large cabin, with a front porch and two car garage, smoke coming out of the chimney. That meant one thing – someone was home. Wordlessly, both Spencer and Hailey summoned their courage and pushed open the car doors to get out.

Their footsteps seemed to echo too loudly as they walked up the front steps. Spencer looked at Hailey, and she nodded. He knocked on the door.

Spencer had to repeat the action a few times before it opened. When it did, the woman standing there's facial expression quickly shifted from annoyance to something else – shock. Even with her absence of makeup and dressed down appearance – a ponytail and sweatshirt instead of all black and high heels – Hailey and Spencer recognized her instantly. "What…what are you doing here?" Sonya Chamberlain stammered. "How did you find us?"

Hailey stood up a little straighter, wanting to seem confident. "We'll ask the questions here."

"And considering the last time your husband and I saw each other he put a bullet in me," Spencer said. "You should do as we say."

Sonya looked over her shoulder. "Brett!" She called. "Get down here!"

Spencer and Hailey waited as they heard footsteps getting closer, and Brett Chamberlain halted mid-step when he saw his two unexpected guests. Like Sonya, he looked different – he was growing out his beard and wearing more casual clothes, almost like he was relaxed. Or like he had been relaxed before he saw Hailey and Spencer. "What the –?"

Hailey smiled. "Aren't you going to invite us inside? After all, we _did_ come all this way to see you."

* * *

Nolan had to have knocked on the beach house back door at least five times, to no avail. "Ams!" He called out. "Open up!" When he received no answer yet again, he sighed and shook his head – screw being polite. Luckily he'd had a copy of the key made back when he and Amanda were still getting revenge against the Graysons.

After letting himself inside, Nolan called out to Amanda again. "Ams, it's me! Get down here!"

He plopped down on the couch – feet up – just as he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Nolan!" He heard his best friend snap. "How did you get in here?"

He turned his head and froze when he saw her – it had been four weeks since he'd last seen her in person, and she looked completely different now. Even in the T-shirt of Jack's she was wearing, he could see where her belly was tugging on the fabric – she actually _looked_ pregnant now. It was so weird to him, because the last time he saw her she hadn't been showing.

Nolan shook his head, focusing back on the task at hand. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been ignoring my calls…"

Amanda let out a sigh and walked over, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "I'm sorry that I had more important things on my mind, Nolan."

He hesitated before continuing – her sour mood was evident. "You know, Jack's worried about you…"

"I'm so sick of this!" Amanda snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jack needs to calm down, okay? I know what I'm doing!"

She looked away in anger and Nolan hesitantly slid across the couch so he could reach out and touch her knee. "This is about what happened last month, isn't it?"

Amanda didn't say anything – she didn't even meet his eyes. That's how he knew he had struck a nerve.

"Ams, you had a subchorionic bleed. It's nothing to worry about, and it wasn't your fault! The baby's fine, the hematoma fixed itself, your bed rest is over, and you don't have to stay cooped up in this house all the time…"

Amanda looked at him now, and he saw that she didn't look angry anymore – her eyes had welled up with tears. "Do you know what that was like for me?" She said. "I woke up in a pool of my own blood, Nolan! For the hour that Jack and I waited in the ER, I thought my baby was _dead_. You can't even begin to comprehend the things that were running through my mind in that moment! How would you feel if you went an hour not knowing if Hailey was alive or dead, hmm?"

Nolan looked down at the ground, not sure of what to say to that. He didn't even want to think about what that would feel like.

"Point is," Amanda continued. "I almost lost everything that day. If something had gone wrong, I never would have forgiven myself Nolan. Don't you remember how many things I've already screwed up in my life? So excuse me if I'm just trying to be more careful from now on!" Abruptly she got up and headed back up the stairs, which Nolan took as her ending the discussion. But halfway up, Amanda stopped and looked back at him again. A single tear spilled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Nolan – but I can't help you look for your mother anymore. Not when it might put my baby in danger."

* * *

After Spencer and Hailey had been given seats by the fire, Sonya went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. While she was gone, no one said anything – Chamberlain was sitting at the opposite side of the room, and Hailey could see that Spencer kept giving him wary glances. The tension in the room was suffocating and Hailey nervously tugged at the collar of her T-shirt, like it was choking her.

A few minutes later Sonya returned with a tray. If the situation wasn't so serious, Hailey would have laughed at the fact that her former mortal enemy was giving her tea and cookies. Never in a million years would she have predicted this.

Sonya placed the tray down on the table and sat next to her husband. She grabbed his hand – Hailey didn't know if she'd ever seen them exhibit any kind of intimacy before. Even simple handholding was very out of character for the Chamberlains. "How did you find us?" Brett asked.

"Your cell phone ping," Spencer said coolly, taking a sip of tea. "If you wanted to hide out, you should've turned your phones off. Or at least put them in airplane mode."

"We're not hiding out," Sonya insisted. "We…" She paused. "Needed to get away."

"How did you even get out of prison?" Hailey asked Chamberlain. "You were supposed to get six months – you served what, two?"

Chamberlain hesitated. "…Sixty-eight days start to finish." He conceded. "I got out last week – for good behavior."

"Look," Spencer said, leaning forward in his seat. "We didn't come here today to make small talk and drink tea. We want to destroy The Liberators."

The Chamberlains both gave them looks of surprise. "And how do you exactly plan to do that?" Sonya asked.

"That's what we need you for," Hailey answered. "You're going to help us take them down – once and for all."

"Do you realize how dangerous they are?" Chamberlain said. "We had to rent a cabin in the middle of the woods because everywhere else we went we had to worry about being bugged! Once you're in The Liberators, the only way you're getting out is in a body bag. Just ask Lucas Barlow!"

"If you're as innocent as you say you are," Spencer said. "Then you're going to help us. Because even if we have to do it alone, we will take down The Liberators – so either help us or go down with them. Your choice."

The Chamberlains didn't say anything for a moment – they looked at each other in a way that made it seem like they were communicating telepathically. "This is going to be extremely dangerous." Chamberlain said. "So you two have to let us take the lead and do exactly as we say, alright?" Spencer and Hailey both nodded in silent agreement.

"If The Liberators even had an inkling that we were planning a coup," Sonya explained. "They'd kill all of us. They shoot first, ask questions later. And they are very, _very_ well organized. If you want to take down The Liberators, you're going to have to expose their leader."

"And who would that be?" Hailey asked.

"Angelique Franco," Chamberlain responded. "Sonya and I have been in the organization for years and even we don't know everything about her. We don't know where she came from, why she's doing this – all we know is that she's the boss, and she's a bad person. She is not going to be easy to get to – she knows everything that goes on in The Liberators."

"That's why," Sonya continued. "We're going to need to send someone in. To get intel without making a scene."

"Okay," Spencer said immediately. "Send me in undercover. Whatever it takes."

The Chamberlains frowned. "Don't take this the wrong way," Brett said. "But…a black man in an extremely right-wing group that has been known to support white supremacy? You'd generate suspicion the second you walked through the door." Both of their eyes turned to Hailey.

Spencer bolted upright. "What? No, no way! Hailey is not going in there!"

Sonya gave him a look. "You want to take down The Liberators, don't you?"

"They'll recognize her!"

"Well luckily her rich daddy paid off the rag mags to not publish her photo," Chamberlain said. "And if they were going to recognize anyone as a spy, it would be you – when I was in jail, they had your photo splashed all over the six o'clock news."

"And I'll give her a _killer_ disguise," Sonya said, smiling. "I'm already thinking of all the fun I could have with that hair…" At her words, Hailey grabbed her blonde locks protectively.

"There is no way –" Spencer started to protest again, but then he was firmly cut off.

"No," Hailey said. The other three occupants of the room all looked at her as she leaned forward in her chair, a determined look on her face. "I'll do it."

* * *

"Hey there, darling!"

Olivia looked up and smiled as she spotted a familiar face making its way towards her through the crowd in Charlotte and Drew's backyard. "Hi, Louise." She said, accepting a hug from the other woman. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" Louise said, but her previously smiley expression faltered. She lowered her voice. "I'm…worried about Nolan. What was on the flash drive?"

Olivia glanced around before gesturing for Louise to follow her. The two women opened the back door and stepped inside Charlotte and Drew's house, where they could be separated from the crowds outside. "Nolan's mother was on the flash drive." Olivia explained.

Louise looked confused. "But I…but I asked the P.I. to follow North…?"

"And Elizabeth Miller was with him," Olivia said. " _With him_ with him. They're…they're lovers."

Louise blanched and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh…oh my God." She gasped, stumbling backwards and plopping onto the couch. "But…but what does that mean? Oh Lord, did _she_ ask North to stalk me?"

"Honestly, right now we know nothing," Olivia told her. "But…Nolan is still in denial. He still wants to believe that his mother could be innocent but…not only is she associated with the group that framed me for terrorism, but now she's also romantically linked to the man who stalked you and my daughter? She could be dangerous and even though I want to support him I wish he could see that as a real possibility!"

Louise was silent for a minute. "Nols always wants to see the best in people," She said. "But I'm worried about him because well…" She sighed and shook her head. "After all, my mama turned out to be a monster too."

* * *

A party had never stressed Charlotte out so much before. Food wasn't coming out quick enough, and as the group of old friends she stood with talked she found it harder and harder to pay attention.

"It's…quaint." One of them was saying about the house.

"Small," Another blurted out. She shifted when she saw Charlotte's pointed look. "But I'm um…sure you were going for that. With it being just the two of you and all."

Charlotte forced a smile. "Uh-huh." She said. God, why had she ever wanted to impress these people? They were exactly the type that she had been trying to get away from…

Suddenly her cell phone rang and Charlotte resisted the urge to sigh from relief. Saved by the bell. "Excuse me," she said, before walking away to take the call.

"Oh my God Hailey," She sighed. "You literally just saved my damn life."

"Well," Hailey said from the other end of the line. "Maybe then you won't be so mad when I tell you this…"

Charlotte frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Spencer and I aren't going to be able to make it to your party," Hailey explained. "I'm really, _really_ sorry but something came up…"

Charlotte sighed. "That's okay, Hailey. I understand. Tell Spencer I say hi."

"Okay. I really am sorry, Char."

"It's fine, Hailes. I'll see you later."

"Bye Char."

As she hung up the phone, Charlotte's composed expression failed. Hailey and Spencer would be so good together – they were a couple that actually made sense. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Drew standing over the grill.

She was really starting to wonder if every relationship she had was doomed to fail.

* * *

As Hailey hung up the phone after her call with Charlotte, Spencer took his eyes off the road to glance at her. "Can we talk about this now?" He asked.

Hailey sighed audibly. "You're not the boss of me, Spencer."

"This is dangerous!" He protested. "I'm not going to let you do this! If they find you out, then you're dead! How am I supposed to live with myself if something happens to you, huh?"

Hailey turned around in her seat to face him. "We have to do this, Spence. To get justice for both our families. Brett and Sonya aren't going to let anything happen to me –"

"And why should we trust them?"

"I don't trust them!" Hailey said. "But I know that they're not going to pull anything, because if we get caught then they're going down with us! And with me on the inside I can make sure they're not lying to us. I'll be the one getting us information."

"At least let me tell Nolan –" Spencer started to say.

"No." Hailey cut him off. "He'll only try to change my mind." She reached over and impulsively grabbed Spencer's arm. "Spence, we have to do this. So either you're with me, or against me. But you can't stop me."

Spencer stared straight ahead, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. His vision momentarily blurred.

He thought of his father, with his belly laugh that vibrated throughout his entire body and the voices he would make when he read books to him at night…

He thought of his mother, with her smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts and the way she'd dance around the kitchen to oldies while she cooked dinner…

And then he thought about what it was like to be ten years old, wondering why Mommy and Daddy hadn't come home that day, the lady from Social Services showing up to take him away as he asked over and over again "Where are Mommy and Daddy? Where are Mommy and Daddy?"…

Never again would he listen to his father's laugh or his voice as he read out loud. Never again would he see his mother's smile or her corny dance moves. And it was all The Liberators' fault.

He looked at Hailey, his expression hard. "I'm with you." He said. "Until the end."

* * *

That night, after they'd returned home, Olivia walked into the living room to find Nolan sitting on the couch, staring at his computer screen. "My mother's in Albany," He said. "For her campaign for governor. She's been there all week."

Olivia sighed and walked over to the couch. "Nolan…" She said, sitting down next to him, unsure of what to say. "I'm worried about you."

Nolan looked at her. "Why?"

Olivia hesitated, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to get hurt. The deeper we get in this…the more worried I am that you're not going to get the results you're hoping for."

Nolan sighed and shut his computer lid, turning to face her. "I have to find her, Liv. I deserve answers – we _all_ deserve answers. I don't care if it's good or bad, I just can't stand not knowing anymore. And I promise I will never do anything to intentionally put you or Hailey in danger. I will never let anyone hurt this family."

At his words, Olivia's heart jumped in her chest. _This family_. Those two little words secretly delighted her. "Thank you." She whispered.

Nolan nodded. "I'm going to stay down here for a while – until Hailey gets home. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Olivia got up and headed for her room while Nolan went back to his computer, but then Olivia paused and looked back over her shoulder. "Nolan?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't put yourself in danger either."

Nolan smiled feebly. "I promise."

* * *

"It's late – so go right upstairs and brush your teeth, alright?"

Carl nodded in agreement as Jack popped open the front door to the beach house. "Okay, Daddy." He started to head for the stairs, but then he froze. "Mommy!"

Jack looked up just as Carl threw himself at Amanda. His wife was sitting up on the couch and a smile made its way to her weary face as Carl hugged her. "Hi, little man. Did you have fun at Aunt Charlotte's new house?"

"Yeah!" Carl said. "You should've come Mommy!"

"Next time bud, I promise. Can I talk to your Daddy for a minute, hmm?" Carl nodded in agreement and headed upstairs. The couple waited for the sound of his bedroom door closing before they spoke.

"What's going –" Jack started to ask, but then he cut himself off when he saw Amanda's composed expression turn to one of panic. "Are you okay?"

Jack sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped an arm around her back. Amanda looked visibly frightened, a hand flying to her belly. "Something's wrong," She said. "I've been feeling this…this weird _thing_. Like a twitch almost. Something's wrong, I can feel it…"

Unsure of what she meant, Jack reached over and placed his hand where she'd had hers a moment before. After a moment he felt the sensation she had been referring to – and he exhaled. "Amanda," He said. "Nothing's wrong. It's perfectly normal."

"How do you know for sure?" His wife asked. "Maybe…maybe I'm having a miscarriage! Or I'm going into early labor! Or…or…"

" _Amanda_ ," Jack cut her off gently. "Everything is fine. That's just the baby moving."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. _Oh_. So that's…"

"A good thing, I promise." Seeing that this did little to ease Amanda's worries, Jack ran a finger across her cheek. "Amanda, nothing is going to go wrong. You had a hematoma, and it wasn't your fault…"

She sniffled. "Jack, when I woke up that morning…bleeding like that…" When Amanda looked up, he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "It was one of the scariest moments of my life. And if something had happened I…I never would've forgiven myself…" She let out a hiccup of a cry and looking at her in that instance, he was reminded of the little nine year old girl he'd once known who had everything she loved ripped away.

Jack let out a slight sigh. "Amanda, when I told you that you should take it easy, I didn't mean it as a punishment – you shouldn't be living in constant fear. Sure running around trying to catch bad guys isn't very good for your health, but always telling yourself that something is going to go wrong isn't either. The baby is okay, you're okay – everything will be fine."

Shutting her eyes, Amanda placed her hand on top of his just as she felt the baby shift in her womb again, almost like he or she was offering her some reassurance. "Everything will be fine." She repeated to herself. "Everything will be fine…"

Maybe if she said it enough times, she'd actually believe it.

* * *

It was around ten-thirty when Hailey finally slipped inside the Ross residence. She knew questions would surely be awaiting her when she got up the next morning, but she already had her lie planned out – she'd been invited to an end of classes party by some of her friends at NYU and her phone had died. She hated lying, but she knew she had no other choice.

As she started to walk for the stairs, Hailey paused when she saw that she wasn't alone. She walked over to the couch where Nolan was out cold, fully dressed and his chest rising and falling in the rhythmic pattern of sleep. With a slight shake of her head, Hailey pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it around him, before lightly kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Dad."

Once she reached her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and locked it before dropping the box she was carrying down onto the bed. That anxious feeling in her stomach returning, she popped it open and re-examined Sonya's… _gifts_.

A leather jacket that was worn at the elbows. A pair of tight, dark wash jeans. A jet black wig. Colored contacts. Even a fake nose ring. It was so weird to think that soon these would all be things she'd have to wear, part of the new identity she had forged…

Hailey shoved the box under her bed. Whether she liked it or not, her double life was beginning. And it was too late for her to turn back now.

* * *

"You look tired."

Charlotte glanced up as Drew strode into the living room, the last of their guests gone, and then looked back down into her glass of Riesling. "Yeah. It was a busy night…"

She felt the couch shift under her, indicating that Drew had sat down beside her, but kept her eyes trained firmly down. "Well, I hope you had fun." He said.

They sat in silence for a few awkward moments, Charlotte staring into her glass while Drew finished his beer, until she forced herself to meet his eyes. "Drew…are we compatible?"

Her boyfriend swallowed and gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

She shrugged a single shoulder. "We don't like the same music, or food, or parties…What if we're not supposed to be together?"

Drew sighed and placed his empty bottle down on the coffee table. "Charlotte, do you love me?"

She was a little caught off guard by the question. "Of course…"

"And you know I love you, right?"

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. "Yes…"

"Then what does the rest of it matter?" Drew asked. He moved closer and cupped her cheeks. "No matter how much as it pains me that you skip my favorite songs in the car, or how grossed out you get when I make you try a sip of Bud Light, I love you and you love me. And that means I love your cliché taste in music and overindulgent shopping habits, and you love my terrible cooking and inability to match my shirt to my socks. Everything else doesn't matter."

Charlotte smiled at him and burrowed her cheek against his palm. "I'm sorry, I'm so paranoid. I just…" She shook her head. "I don't know, I keep waiting for the catch with you. I keep thinking that I'm dreaming and soon I'm going to wake up."

Drew gave her a wicked smile that she knew only meant one thing. "Well, you can't do this in your dreams…" He pulled her face closer and kissed her, long and deep. When they pulled apart he was grinning. "And no matter what, there is one thing we both enjoy."

Before Charlotte could ask what that was, she was crying out in surprise as her boyfriend got up and swung her over his shoulder. "Oh my God! Drew!"

"There's one room in this house we haven't christened yet!"

He carried her off to the bedroom – bridal style now – and Charlotte giggled as Drew kissed her neck. "Okay," She admitted sheepishly. "I could get used to this…"

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 9:27 a.m.**

 **Labor Day**

 **Somewhere on Long Island**

Slowly, Charlotte Clarke's brown eyes flickered open, flitting around wildly as she tried to comprehend what had happened. It was all coming back to her in fragments – _Sonya. North. Gun. Car. Accident._ But how long had she been unconscious? She had no idea.

 _Crime scenes are like puzzles._

As she lifted up her head, she found that it was throbbing and dripping blood from a nasty gash across her cheek, and when she touched her mouth she was met with the realization that one of her teeth had gone right through her lower lip. As she rolled over onto her back, another fiery pain flared up in her chest and she clutched her right arm, which jutted out at an odd angle. Charlotte resisted the urge to throw up when she saw the grotesque contortion, and her mouth tasted like blood and bile.

The young woman suddenly rose to her feet when she made an even more startling insight. She looked at the sight in front of her frantically – she was now on the side of the mountain, from the car flipping over the guard rail. Her eyes widened when she saw a lump a few feet farther down the mountain, and she ran over even though her legs were covered in scrapes and it hurt to move them.

 _Every piece is significant._

"Oh my God!" She screamed as she approached. "Amanda!" Her sister was lying on the ground, perfectly still – was she even breathing? Was she dead? Charlotte knelt down next to her, running a hand across Amanda's face. It was clear to her that her sister was in an even worse condition than herself, having taken a brunt of the impact when the car flipped. Her right wrist was pointed upwards in an unnatural position, her one leg bent like a broken doll. Her forehead was ripped open, and Charlotte swore she saw bone.

With a sick feeling in her stomach, Charlotte turned her attention to Amanda's lower half and she covered her mouth with her hand. There was blood and liquid all over – her water had broken.

 _Sometimes they can get jumbled up, making the puzzle much harder to solve._

Charlotte's hands immediately flew to her sister's stomach, feeling for any kind of fetal movement to reassure her that the baby was even still alive. Tears filled her eyes – she couldn't possibly lose them both all at once. "Oh, Amanda…"

Suddenly, Charlotte was lurched upright by a tugging at her hair. She let out a pained cry and managed to turn her head just enough to see Ryan North's face inches away from her own. He was bleeding heavily from his nose and there was glass stuck in his skin, but he didn't compare to either of the girls – the car had gone down backseat first, and it looked like North hadn't been thrown from the vehicle like Charlotte or Amanda had. "We have to go!" He roared, grabbing her by her injured arm and therefore causing Charlotte to yelp. "Now!"

 _And when a piece goes missing…_

While Charlotte cried out in pain, North practically dragged her off. Faintly in the distance, she could hear the sounds of sirens approaching, explaining his haste.

Charlotte looked over her shoulder, staring at her sister's unconscious form as they retreated. She didn't even know if she was alive.

All Charlotte could do was hope that they would find Amanda in time.

… _it becomes impossible._


	3. Chain Reaction

**A/N** : Hope everyone had a lovely holiday! I very much enjoyed my time off. I'm not so happy about having to go back to school on Tuesday, but I am glad to be back to my regular posting schedule. Enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think!

 **Disclaimer** : I did not get the rights to _Revenge_ this Christmas.

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 9:35 a.m.**

 **Labor Day**

 **Southampton, New York**

 _Did you know that the flap of a butterfly's wings in Rio de Janeiro can change the weather in Chicago?_

Spencer was in the middle of having his coffee when the door to his house was suddenly thrust open. He looked up and saw his boss, Nolan marching into the house with Olivia, Jack, Drew and Louise at his heels. "It's open…" Spencer mumbled sarcastically.

Jack was visibly pissed and Nolan had to grab him by the arm as he lunged forward. "Where the Hell are they, huh?" He asked, and Spencer had to resist the urge to flinch. He wasn't used to seeing the usually even-tempered man lose his cool.

 _At least, that's what they say anyway._

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Amanda and Charlotte," Nolan explained, much more calmly. "Where are they?"

Spencer looked from one of them to the other, at a loss for words, when Louise stepped forward.

"It's okay Spencer." She said. "They know. You can tell them the truth."

 _The present determines the future._

Spencer held up his hands in surrender. "Amanda and Charlotte agreed to this, okay? I promise, they're not in any real danger!"

 _Behavior is sensitive to even the slightest change in conditions._

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Spencer, Amanda's eyes opened weakly as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She groaned and tried to sit up, but then a hand gently forced her back down. "You need to be still, ma'am."

 _The flap of a butterfly's wings is enough to create changes in the atmosphere that could have disastrous results._

Amanda weakly looked around, trying to comprehend where she was. She realized that the woman who had just spoken to her was a paramedic, her male colleague on Amanda's other side as they lifted her on a stretcher into an ambulance. Her head was pounding, her brain was jumbled, and a shooting pain went across her stomach that was paralyzing. She'd never been in so much pain before in her life – and that included having been shot, _twice_.

 _Every tiny, seemingly insignificant moment can cause a ripple effect._

Amanda grabbed the female paramedic's hand, catching the woman off guard. "My…my baby…" She managed to say, forcing the words out of her throat. "Is my baby...is my baby dead?"

"We picked up a fetal heartbeat," The female paramedic reassured her. "But you're having contractions and your water already broke, so we're going to have to deliver you. We're going to do the best we can for you and your baby, okay?"

 _Every moment holds the potential_ _…_

"Sarah!" The male paramedic suddenly said, causing his co-worker to look at him. He held up Amanda's wallet, which he had been looking through in search of ID to identify the injured woman. "She's Amanda Clarke."

The other paramedic's eyes went wide when she realized that the woman in their ambulance was a notable socialite, but she tried to keep her composure. On the stretcher, Amanda fought to stay awake, but her eyes began to close and her hand holding onto the paramedic went limp.

"Ms. Clarke, can you keep your eyes open for me? You have to stay awake. Talk to me about your baby… "

Amanda tried – oh God, she tried – but she was fighting a losing battle. The pain was becoming so unbearable, she couldn't withstand it anymore – and God her _head_. She felt like her brain had been scrambled and bounced around the sides of her skull. Her ears were ringing and her blood was pounding, and she couldn't focus because it was like everything around her was spinning uncontrollably...

As her eyes fluttered shut, one last thought came to mind. "Ry…" Amanda struggled to say, so disorientated she could hardly speak, her mouth tasting sour. "Ry…Ryan…"

 _…to change the course of our lives forever._

Before the female paramedic could ask her who 'Ryan' was, the unconsciousness overtook her again and suddenly there was nothing but darkness…

* * *

 **July 10, 2017**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The secretary audibly sighed. "You again?"

Nolan smiled as he approached the desk. "Lovely to see you too, Caroline." He said sarcastically. "I brought you a vanilla latte – extra foam, because I know that's your favorite." He placed one of the coffees in his hand down on her desk.

The secretary eyed it for a moment before picking up the cup and tentatively taking a sip. "You're out of luck. Congresswoman Miller isn't in today. And even if she was, she's too busy to meet with you."

Nolan leaned forward. He'd shown up at his mother's office every Monday morning – with a coffee to bribe Caroline with – for the last six weeks. But every single time he'd been turned away. "Care Bear," He said. "Let's be honest – we both know how this is going to go. I'm just going to keep coming back every week until I get to see the congresswoman. So if you want me to go away, then let me speak with her."

The secretary took a long sip of her latte. "Like I said, she's not in today. I can't just make her magically appear. But…" She paused. "You can speak with her campaign manager, see if she can arrange anything. She's on her way up now."

Nolan turned around, just as a woman stepped out of the elevators. And he froze.

It had been a very long time since he'd seen her, and he had honestly thought he would never see her again. She looked pretty much the same – her long, dark hair pushed off to one side, her face touched up with minimal makeup, her high heels clacking against the floor. She even still had a clipboard in one arm. When she caught sight of Nolan she stopped mid-step, doing a double take. "Nolan?" She said in her accented voice. "Nolan Ross?"

He took a deep breath. "Hello, Ashley."

* * *

Hailey swore under her breath as she struggled to button the tight pair of jeans that Sonya had given her. She finally exhaled as she managed to get the clasp and looked at herself in the full length mirror. In the skinny jeans, leather jacket, and black T-shirt, she looked nothing like herself – but that was exactly the point. She walked over to the box and picked up the dark wig inside, piling all of her naturally blonde hair onto the top of her head.

Hailey had the wig half on when she heard a knock on her door. "Hailes, can I come in?"

In her mind, Hailey cursed. "Just a second!" She called. She placed the wig back into the box and shoved it under the bed just as Olivia came inside.

Her mother paused in the doorway when she saw her daughter's unusual state of dress. "You look…different."

"Just…trying something new," Hailey said, waving her off. "Me and Spencer are following a lead today. For Dad. It's nothing major."

Hailey had hoped that this would get her mother off her back, but instead Olivia smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed. "You and Spencer have been spending a lot of time together lately…alone…" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

It was clear to Hailey what Olivia was implying. She looked away. "I…don't know what you're talking about…"

Olivia was still smiling as she stood up. "Well, I'm going to the grocery store. You need anything?" Hailey shook her head. "Okay, call me if you think of anything. Love you."

"Love you too…" Hailey watched as her mother left and then she stood frozen in place for a few moments, waiting until she heard the sound of the garage door opening. Then she pulled the box back out and continued to dress.

She supposed it was better for her mother to think she was dating Spencer than to know what she was actually doing.

* * *

As soon as Nolan walked into Elizabeth Miller's office, Ashley immediately closed the door behind them and locked it. "Don't bothering sitting down, you won't be staying long." She turned to face him, only to see that Nolan had already made himself comfortable in one of the chairs and was looking at her expectantly.

"Don't lie to me, Ashley." He said. "I know my mother was at Grand Central last night."

Ashley rolled her eyes and dropped her clipboard down onto Elizabeth's desk. "She was just catching her connection." She informed him. "Elizabeth has nothing to hide, but she's a politician and very busy."

"Oh, so you call her Elizabeth?" Ashley looked down, and Nolan leaned forward in his seat. "Did you know that she was my mother when you started to work for her?"

"It was no secret," Ashley told him. "It was how I got this job actually – after Victoria and Em-" She cut herself off. "- _Amanda_ kicked me out of the Hamptons, she offered me a job as her personal assistant. I accepted because it seemed like a better option than going back to Croydon. Apparently she used to read the articles in the society pages about you, and that's how she heard about me. She saw a picture of us at Daniel's birthday party, the one Tyler so rudely crashed."

As Ashley walked over to yank Nolan out of his seat, the man couldn't help but feel secretly delighted by this information. His mother had kept tabs on him after all these years, made sure he was okay? Knowing that she still thought about him even though they'd been estranged for so long made him feel almost happy.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Ashley said, unlocking the door and opening it, clearly telling him he should leave. "I have a lot of work to do. I'm in charge of Elizabeth's campaign for governor and I can't afford to lose another job."

"Ashley," Nolan said. "Please, I need to see her. She's my _mom_."

"And why should I help you?" She asked irritably. "Did you help me when Victoria and Amanda banished me from the Hamptons? No, you didn't. I don't owe you anything."

"Ashley –"

"Just go Nolan!"

With a heavy heart, Nolan stepped through the door and exited the office. "This isn't –" He started to say, but before he could finish the door was slammed in his face. He sighed. " – over."

* * *

As Chamberlain parked his car a few blocks away from Liberator HQ, Hailey felt like she might throw up – and not from car sickness. "Oh God, oh God," She mumbled under her breath. Next to her, Spencer reached over to squeeze her hand.

"You've got this, Hailes – I know you do."

Sonya turned around in the passenger seat and handed Hailey a small plastic card – her fake ID. The photo was one that Spencer had taken of her a few weeks previously – wearing the dark wig, green colored contacts and a fake nose ring, she wouldn't even recognize herself. She looked at the name printed on the fake driver's license: _AVA PETROV_.

"So," Sonya said. "Tell me who you are."

Hailey cleared her throat. "My name is Ava Petrov. I was born on April 16, 1997 at Mt. Sinai Hospital. I am the niece of Brett and Sonya Chamberlain. My father is her brother."

"His name?" Sonya prodded.

"Roman Petrov," Hailey answered, without missing a beat. "My mother's name was Helen. She committed suicide when I was five years old – hung herself. I had to go to therapy. My father was depressed and became an alcoholic. He's been in and out of rehab since I was seven. We don't speak. I went to boarding school in Europe."

"Where in Europe?"

"Switzerland. _Je perle un peu francais_. When I was sixteen I was arrested." She saw Sonya open her mouth to ask another question, but answered it before she could. "For petty theft. I came back to New York six weeks ago and learned about the Liberators through my aunt Sonya. And I want to join." As Hailey finished – now out of breath – both Brett and Sonya nodded. It was clear they were impressed.

"But wait," Spencer said. "What if the Liberators don't believe our story? What if they realize that there was no Ava Petrov born at Mt. Sinai on April 16, 1997? Or who attended the boarding school in Switzerland?"

"That's the thing," Sonya said. "There was."

Hailey was surprised by this. "Wait, so I'm impersonating your actual niece? All this is true?"

Sonya nodded. "The story is much more believable when there are real records to support your claims. The real Ava was expelled from her boarding school six months ago. But no one is going to realize you're not her – unless they actually send someone to Zurich, which won't happen as long as you keep your story straight."

At this, Hailey gulped and nervously adjusted the wig to make sure it was sitting in place. So much rested on this. If she couldn't make the Liberators believe she was who she said she was, they were all screwed.

Spencer and Chamberlain stayed in the car while Sonya got out and led Hailey down the sidewalk. As they walked down the block side by side, Hailey swallowed the lump in her throat. She was clenching tightly onto the Ava Petrov ID in her pocket, in her mind repeating what she had just recited over and over so she would not forget it.

Sonya turned down an alley and Hailey followed, until they reached a heavy metal door. Sonya opened a secret compartment, revealing a keypad, and punched in a series of seemingly random letters and numbers so fast Hailey could not keep up. The keypad lit up green, and Sonya pushed open the door. "Follow me," She said. " _Ava_."

Hailey took a deep breath. It was show time. She stood up straighter, shoulders back, and then followed Sonya inside.

The building was a converted warehouse – with high ceilings, smashed glass in the windows, and sparse furnishings. Sonya led her down a dark hallway, and when they reached the end Hailey had to resist the urge to flinch at the sudden influx of light.

A man was standing a few feet away, but as they walked over Hailey realized he wasn't a man at all – he was a boy. He had short, brown curls, olive skin and dark green eyes. He was tall and she could see his muscles ripple under the thin fabric of his shirt. But as Hailey looked into his face, she knew that he wasn't that old – he looked barely older than her. He was college age at most.

The boy smiled. "Hello, Sonya."

Sonya returned the gesture. "Hello, Matt. This is the girl I've been telling you all about."

The boy turned to Hailey now, and she forced herself to look up to meet his gaze. He had to be at least six foot, giving him several inches on Hailey. "Ava Petrov," She said, extending her hand for him to shake.

He took her hand and shook it firmly but briefly. "Matt Kovach," He said. "You have ID?"

Hailey dug into her pocket and retrieved the Ava Petrov driver's license. Inside, she wanted to scream as Matt examined it, holding it up to the light and staring for a long time. Could he tell it was fake?

Finally, Matt smiled. He lowered the ID and handed it back to her. "Follow me."

Matt started to walk off and Hailey followed suit – but when she looked over her shoulder, she saw that Sonya wasn't coming. She was leaving her alone? Sonya simply smiled and nodded at her, silently encouraging her to keep going.

Hailey turned back around and kept walking, hoping that Matt couldn't hear the rapid beating of her heart.

* * *

Nolan made it to the beach club just as the lunch rush hit. As he walked inside he had to dodge waiters carrying full trays and patrons heading for the exit. It was so loud he could barely hear himself think.

After a walk from the door that felt more difficult than crossing the Red Sea, he finally made it to the bar. Amanda was standing behind it, filling up some glasses with Coke. "Hey," She said when she saw him. "You want a martini?"

"As glad as I am to see you back to normal," Nolan answered. "I came here for a different reason. I –"

"Hey Nolan." He heard Jack say, the other man unintentionally interrupting him as he walked over. "You want a martini?" He joined Amanda behind the bar and they greeted each other with a peck on the lips.

"I'm fine," Nolan told them. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something. Some _one_."

"Your mother?" Amanda asked. "Nolan, I _told_ you I –"

"It's not my mother." He said. "Well, not exactly. It's…it's Ashley."

"Ashley _Davenport_?" Jack said, incredulous. The surprise was written all over both his and Amanda's faces. "We haven't heard from her in…I don't know, about four years?"

"I went to my mother's office, and I saw her." Nolan explained. "Apparently after Ams and our old friend Victoria kicked her out of the Hamptons, she became my mother's new campaign manager. She's the only person who can get me to Elizabeth."

"Okay," Amanda said. "So explain to her what's going on and get her to help."

"That's the thing – she doesn't want to talk to me."

"And what are we supposed to do about it?" Jack asked.

Nolan looked at Amanda.

"Me?" She said. "No! No, no, no. Nolan, I told you I'm not doing this anymore…"

"Ams –"

"What about me?" Jack offered up. "I'll go. I'll talk to Ashley."

"Do you really think she'll listen to you?" Nolan asked. "Neither of us were friends with her. At least, not friends like she and Amanda were."

" _Were_." Amanda emphasized. "The last time we spoke I was banishing her from Long Island. If she won't help you then she definitely won't help me."

"Ams, _please_." Nolan said, practically begging. "The two of you used to be really good friends. Can't you just talk to her? Make it worth her while?" Amanda still looked unsure and so he leaned forward, making his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Please, for me?"

* * *

"Yes well, the congresswoman needs 500 more buttons before her rally in Yonkers."

A very annoyed Ashley Davenport stepped off her apartment building's elevator, her groceries in one arm while she fumbled for her keys with the other, a Bluetooth attached to her ear. "Well yes, I know you're very busy, but Congresswoman Miller needs those buttons. Do you realize what a loyal and well-paying customer this campaign has been over the years?" She walked towards her apartment, one-handedly trying to find her house key, when suddenly she froze. She dropped her groceries, and the paper bag ripped as it hit the floor. "I'll uh…call you back."

From her doorstep, Amanda and Nolan turned around, both of them smiling. "Well?" Amanda said. "Aren't you going to invite us inside?"

* * *

The room that Matt led Hailey into was dimly lit, with just a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. There were lockers lined up along the walls, a crude metal bench, and nothing else. It looked like how a movie set would imagine a terrorist's hideout to be. "I hope you don't mind," Matt said. "But I need to give you a pat down. Protocol, you know."

Hailey nodded. "Right." Matt looked at her for a moment and then Hailey realized that she needed to move. She turned around, extending her arms so they were level with her shoulders and spreading her legs apart. As Matt walked up from behind she held her breath, hoping he wouldn't accidentally knock off her wig or discover something else that would expose her.

Matt's hands started on her shoulders, and then he slowly made his way down her arms. "Petrov," He said. "That's Russian, right?"

"Right," Hailey confirmed. "And Kovach, that's…Serbian?"

"Czech," Matt corrected her. His hands now moved down to her torso, and they ghosted past her breasts.

"So I guess we're natural born allies then."

Matt's hands were now tracing the curves of her waist. "I suppose." He said. "But the Czech people are naturally distrustful of Russians, did you know that? _Ležící imperialisty_."

Hailey gulped. "You don't say."

Matt was silent for a moment as he reached her hips. "What does your mother think about you being here?"

It sounded like an innocent enough question, but Hailey knew he was testing her. All these questions, it was an interrogation. He wanted to see if she would know what she was talking about or balk. "My mother is dead." Hailey said. "So it really doesn't matter what she thinks."

"And your father?"

"He might as well be dead too."

Matt's hands lingered on the inside of her thighs. Hailey held her breath. Finally, Matt sighed. "Yeah," He said softly. "Mine too."

Apparently satisfied, Matt got up and opened one of the lockers, allowing Hailey to get back into a normal position. When Matt pulled his hand back out he was holding a cheap, flip cell phone, and he handed it to Hailey. "This is a burner phone," He explained to her. "We'll use it to call you, and every few weeks or so you're going to have to get rid of it and buy a new one. Make sure I have the new number when you do, because we need to be able to reach you at all times. The code for the door changes every day, so check your texts every morning if you want to get in here."

Hailey nodded and took the phone. "Got it."

"You're probably going to want to buy an unregistered firearm." Matt continued. "You can never be too careful in this line of work, you know? I can tell you where to purchase one if you need me to. You'll need it for protection."

"I'm sure Aunt Sonya will help me get one," Hailey said. "After all, she's been here for…" She paused, wracking her brain to remember how long Sonya had said she'd been in the Liberators. For the life of her, she couldn't remember the year. "…A long time."

Matt nodded, apparently not noticing her slip-up. "Sonya was here since our humble beginnings. Much longer than me."

"Then why is it that you're the one in here with me and not her?"

Matt paused. It seemed like he was unsure of how to answer the question. "It's not personal – everyone who wants to join has to be vetted. No matter who they know. And Angelique trusts me."

"Angelique Franco?" Hailey repeated, without thinking. "I mean…Aunt Sonya told me about her. But not much."

"She's the boss," Matt explained. "But I'm sure you already knew that. She's brilliant, this whole organization is her brainchild." He tilted his head to the side, looking at Hailey for a moment. She felt scrutinized, but forced herself to keep her head held high – she didn't want Matt to think she was scared. "Why did you decide to join us anyway? To be like your aunt?"

Brett and Sonya had probably spent days drilling Hailey with everything she needed to know to become "Ava Petrov" – where she was born. Her socioeconomic background. Her mother's maiden name. Stuff that would probably never ever come up in conversation. But yet they had never discussed this – why "Ava" would even want to be a Liberator in the first place. If Matt wasn't there, she probably would've laughed at the irony.

Hailey smirked. She reminded herself the best lies were laced with a bit of truth. "Because," She said. "I want to finally control my own destiny."

* * *

Ashley's apartment was actually surprisingly spacious. There was a living room with a couch, two chairs, and a TV, the kitchen connected to it as well as a hallway that surely led to the bedroom. Nolan and Amanda sat on her couch, waiting as Ashley finished putting away her groceries, and Amanda's eyes roved around the room. On the TV console were several picture frames, which contained photos that looked to be from the campaign trail. Amanda spotted one of Elizabeth Miller, up on stage as she gave her acceptance speech one of the times she won her seat in the House, Ashley standing nearby with the rest of Elizabeth's team and looking proud.

Ashley reentered the room then, but she didn't sit down. She walked over to the console, picked up the photo Amanda had just been looking at, and then a moment later put it back down. "You know, I didn't believe those rumors about you being pregnant at first." She said to Amanda. "But you and Jack…I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised."

The corners of Amanda's lips turned up into a slight smile. Ashley had been the one who'd caught her and Jack kissing the night Sammy died. That felt like another lifetime ago, and in some ways it was. She touched her stomach, but then pulled herself from her nostalgia. They hadn't come here to reminisce. "Ashley…we really need to talk to Elizabeth."

Ashley crossed her arms. "And why should I help you? You kicked me out of the Hamptons. If it hadn't been for Elizabeth, I would've been left with nothing!"

"Ashley," Nolan pleaded. "Please, just hear her out."

She sighed. "Okay, fine. Five minutes."

After a moment's hesitation, Amanda got up. "Do you remember when we first met each other?"

Even though she tried to fight it, Ashley smiled slightly at the thought. "At The Met. We were standing in front of a van Gogh. I said it was my favorite and you said it was yours too." Her smile turned into a frown. "Though I guess that was just a ruse to get me to talk to you…"

"I'm not going to lie to you," Amanda said. "I was using you, at the beginning. To get to Victoria. But then, as I got to know you…I really did consider you my friend. And I really did like that van Gogh." Seeing that Ashley was still hesitant, she walked closer to her. "Do you remember when we went to that bar to get drunk on cheap margaritas and these guys started hitting on us, so you pretended to be a member of the British nobility?"

Against her better judgement, Ashley laughed. "The Duchess of Surrey, at your service." She said in an exaggerated version of her own accent, and Nolan was secretly impressed as he watched the two women that had been squabbling a moment before now laugh uncontrollably. _Well played, Ams…_ He thought to himself. _Well played…_

Slowly, he stood up. "Look, Ashley." Nolan said. "We know that we've had our problems in the past. But that doesn't have to be an issue anymore. Victoria's not getting between us, there's no more revenge. We're all on the same team now."

Ashley hesitated, looking from one of them to the other. After a long moment, she sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll help you – but just this once, understood?"

Nolan and Amanda looked at each other, exchanging a smile. "Oh trust us," Nolan said. "Just one time is all we need."

* * *

After he'd finished briefing her, Matt opened the door again and led Hailey outside. "We'll be in touch soon," He said to her. "Until then, keep your phone on and wait for us to reach out."

"Thank you," Hailey said. "I really appreciate your time."

As they walked outside, Hailey spotted someone who hadn't been there before. There was a woman leaning up against the wall, and when she saw Hailey and Matt she pushed off and started to walk towards them. She was older than them, somewhere in her late thirties or early forties probably. She had straight blonde hair that went halfway down her back, and her eyes were icy blue. Her hourglass figure was clad in an all-black ensemble, her body thin and toned. "You must be Ava." She said. "I've heard so much about you. Sonya and Brett's niece, right?"

Hailey nodded curtly. She had no idea who this woman was or why she was talking to her. "Yes," She said. "My aunt has told me all about the Liberators. It's exactly what I've been looking for. And I…I find Angelique Franco's message so inspiring."

The woman smiled, exposing shiny white teeth and one extra sharp canine. "Well, that's lovely to hear. Welcome." She nodded at Matt, then walked past them and down a hallway.

After she was gone, Matt turned to Hailey. "Do you know who that was?" He asked, and Hailey shook her head. "That was Angelique."

Hailey stared at him, open-mouthed. "That was Angelique? _The_ Angelique?" Matt nodded. "Oh my God, I…I had no idea…"

"She usually doesn't talk to new recruits until they've been with us for a while," Matt said. "But I guess she saw something special in you."

Hailey and Matt walked back to the door in silence, finding Sonya standing in the foyer and smoking a cigarette. When she saw them coming, she threw it down on the ground and crushed it with the heel of her boot. "Ready to go?" Hailey only nodded in response, momentarily unable to find her voice.

Sonya said goodbye to Matt, and then the two of them left. Hailey tried to hold her composure as they walked away from the Liberators HQ, even though her stomach was doing somersaults.

They finally reached the car and Spencer perked up immediately as Hailey slid next to him in the backseat. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Hailey sank against the leather interior and ripped the wig off her head, just as Brett pulled the car away from the curb. "I'm fine."

Sonya looked at Hailey over her shoulder as she buckled her seatbelt. "Don't look so down, kid. You don't have to worry about Matt. He's harmless."

"It's not that," Hailey said, and the other three all looked at her curiously. "I met her. I met Angelique."

Spencer's eyes went wide. "Do you think she's figured us out?"

Brett shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. "Nah. She probably just wanted to meet the girl who was claiming to be our niece. She knows us, she was probably just curious."

"Are you sure?" Spencer persisted. "I mean –"

Sonya cut him off. "Please." She said. "If Angelique had figured us out, we'd be dead already."

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 9:50 a.m.**

 **Labor Day**

As Ashley Davenport pried her tired eyes open, she was met with a fierce pounding in her head. Detangling her limbs from the blankets, she found that she'd passed out in last night's clothes on top of her bedspread. And it was already almost ten a.m. _God_ , She thought to herself. _I must've been_ so _sloshed last night…_

 _At the moment, a small action may seem insignificant._

She got up, wrapping the comforter around herself as she headed for the door. It was the fervent knocking that had woken her up from deep sleep. "I'm coming!" She called as she dragged her tired body to answer it. When she opened the door, she froze. "Nolan?"

"Ashley, I need –"

She placed a hand over her face in shame. "Oh dear God." She sighed. "Please tell me I didn't make as big a fool of myself last night as I think I did…" Looking at him, all the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She was so humiliated…

 _But it can actually cause large, unforeseen consequences over time._

"That's not important." Nolan said to her. "I need to know – have you seen my mother today?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, I have the day off today. We haven't spoken since last night…Why? Is she alright?"

"I need you to call her and tell her I have to see her right now, no questions asked." Nolan insisted. "Please Ashley, it's urgent. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

She nodded. "Okay, come inside. I'll call her right now…" Nolan quickly mumbled his thanks and walked inside after she moved aside to grant him access.

Ashley was now even more confused. It was clear to her that Nolan wouldn't come to her for just anything – especially not after last night – and he looked completely and utterly freaked out.

Whatever was going on with him, it was serious.

* * *

 _One event propels another which propels another which propels another._

"Have you heard anything?"

Hailey was continually pacing back and forth through the barren room in Liberators HQ by this point, Chamberlain leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "No, but I'm sure everything is fine." He told her. "Sonya just probably got held up. I'll call her again."

Hailey nervously ran a hand through her dark Ava Petrov wig, careful not to jostle it. "She was supposed to be here by now. What if something's wrong?"

The door suddenly burst open and Hailey and Chamberlain both turned to look, startled. Matt stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "What's going on?" He demanded. It was clear he was irritated. "Angelique is getting impatient. When are you going to do what you promised?"

Hailey looked at Chamberlain out of the corner of her eye. "We just spoke to Sonya." She lied. "They're on their way now."

 _And you may not even realize what you've done…_

Matt took several steps forward. Hailey's breathing momentarily stopped as he walked around her in a slow circle, like a predator circling its prey. He stopped behind her, his fingertips lightly grazing her arm. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and then he said something which sent chills down her spine.

… _or the effect it can have._

"Are you sure, Hailey?"


	4. Alter Egos

**A/N** : So…I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. Just enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : I'm a 17–year–old high school student, not the creator of _Revenge_.

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 10:08 a.m.**

 **Labor Day**

 **Manhattan, New York**

 _Cicero was the first person to use the phrase "alter ego"._

When Nolan walked out of Ashley's apartment building, he found Jack, Olivia, Louise, Drew and Spencer sitting on the curb of the sidewalk where he'd left them. Jack immediately got to his feet when he saw Nolan approaching. "Well?" He asked.

"Ashley is going to arrange a meet-up," Nolan told them all. "Until then, we all just need to calm down. Why don't we head back to the office and regroup?"

The others nodded in agreement and started to head back to the car, but before Nolan could move Louise stepped in front of him. "Nolan, please don't be mad at me." She whispered.

 _He described an alter ego as "a second self, a trusted friend". In Latin the phrase translates to "the other I"._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nolan asked her. "Louise, I should've known!"

"I'm sorry!" She insisted. "But I had no idea about Amanda and Charlotte, I swear to God Nolan! If I had, I would've told you…"

 _But even if your double life is more Clark Kent and Superman than Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ _…_

"You guys!" Jack called, drawing Nolan and Louise's attention back to him. He was lowering his phone from his ear (Nolan hadn't even heard it ring) and looked even more freaked out than he already had been. "That was the hospital. They found Amanda."

 _…_ _it will come back to bite you in the end regardless._

* * *

 **July 24, 2017 7:30 a.m.**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Hailey woke with a jolt and she momentarily forgot where she was as she took in the cinderblock walls. It was then that the memories came flooding back to her – she came to Liberators HQ late the night before to meet with Matt. She slowly sat up, the cold metal bench she'd passed out on having resulted in an ache in her back, and reached up to touch her head. She was relieved to see that her Ava Petrov wig hadn't slipped off while she slept. She had to be more careful from then on – Matt could've easily discovered her last night. She swung her legs over the side and saw a Post–It note stuck to the edge of the bench.

 _Went out to get some breakfast. Will be back around 8. Don't go anywhere. – M_

Hailey looked at the clock hanging on the wall – Matt wouldn't be back for thirty minutes. That meant she'd have half an hour alone in Liberators HQ. Getting up, Hailey scanned the room. Unlike the one Matt had taken her into two weeks ago, there was actual stuff inside this room. She walked over to the metal desk in the corner and began to open the drawers. Most of them were empty, but when she reached the one at the bottom left hand corner she found a bunch of notes inside. Unfortunately, they were all in code.

 _3:00 meeting The Nest_

 _Check Cam. 1, 2 and 3_

 _$9,000 to_ _GC_

Hailey was about to pocket them, wondering if perhaps Brett or Sonya would understand what they were referring to, when suddenly she heard the sound of the doorknob turning. She bolted to her feet and shut the drawer immediately, just barely sitting back down on the bench when Matt walked into the room.

"Hey, you're up." He said. "I brought you a coffee." Hailey forced a smile and took the cup from him, resisting the urge to cringe as she tasted it – black, yuck. She supposed how they took their coffee would become just one more difference between Hailey and Ava.

"I know you probably need to get going," He continued. "But I want to show you something first. Come with me?"

Hailey checked her watch – she was supposed to meet Spencer in an hour. But Matt was looking at her, waiting for a response. "Sure," Hailey found herself saying. "Really quickly."

She followed Matt out of the room and up a back staircase. He didn't say anything as they walked up and up and up, and Hailey wondered where it was exactly he was taking her. Once they reached the end of the staircase Matt pushed open an emergency exit door and gestured for a hesitant Hailey to follow him.

Tentatively, Hailey followed Matt outside. They were on the roof, and Hailey could see the rooftops of all the other industrial buildings near them. Matt kept walking forward, until he was practically on the edge. "Come here!" He said to Hailey. "What, you think I'm going to push you off or something?"

Hailey laughed hollowly, but the truth was that thought was very much on her mind. They were so high up, and when she looked down she could see the ground and how far away it was. "That's…that's a long way down…"

"I didn't think you'd be scared of heights," Matt laughed. "Look up."

Hailey slowly lifted her gaze and took a deep breath. When she looked over the rooftops, she could see the outlines of far away buildings and the early morning sun burning yellow and orange in the sky. "Wow," She breathed. "It's really nice up here…"

"It's my favorite spot in the city," Matt explained to her. "It's the one place I can go to be alone. Away from all the people. And all the noise…"

Hailey looked over at him, his eyes shut as he stood there in silent contemplation. At this moment, the boy she'd once been terrified of looked so…peaceful.

And against her better judgment, she couldn't help but feel touched that he'd deemed her worthy of seeing this place.

* * *

As Amanda and Jack opened up the beach club for the morning, Nolan sat at one of the barstools, staring at his phone. Louise, Olivia, Charlotte and Drew were all gathered around him, each one of them mentally willing the phone to ring. "Maybe she backed out of the deal," Drew said.

"No way," Nolan said. "You should've seen her after Ams talked to her, I honestly thought she might tear up."

"But she did say your mother would be back in Manhattan by now." Amanda interjected. "It's been two weeks, maybe she changed her mind."

Olivia scooted closer to him. "Look Nolan, maybe it's for the best…" But before she could touch his arm, Nolan practically leaped forward when his phone suddenly rang.

"It's Ashley," He told them. "Everyone be quiet!" His friends all went silent as he answered. "Hello?" He said, and the rest of the revengers stared at him as Ashley talked on the other end of the call. "Okay. Okay I'll be there. Thanks Ashley. I'll see you then." He hung up and everyone leaned in closer.

"Well?" Charlotte asked. "What did she say?"

Nolan took a deep breath. "I'm going to see my mother at noon."

"Nolan," Olivia said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He looked at her and nodded. "I don't know if I've ever been so sure of anything. It's time."

* * *

"Where were you?"

Hailey shot Spencer a playful smirk as he joined him at their meeting spot – a courtyard just off Southampton's main drag, where they knew they could be alone. "Well, hello to you too." She said sarcastically, but as she got closer she saw that Spencer was looking stern. "What's up?"

"You're late," Spencer said. "Hailey, you were supposed to meet me half an hour ago. You didn't text, you didn't call. How was I supposed to know you weren't dead, hmm?"

"I'm sorry!" Hailey said. "I got held up with Matt, I couldn't get away…"

At this, Spencer's demeanor didn't change. He brushed past her, heading for the street, and Hailey turned to follow. "I don't like that you keep mentioning this Matt guy."

"Jealous much?" Hailey joked, following Spencer as he walked down the sidewalk towards Main Street.

Spencer didn't say anything at first. "The plan was for you to get closer to Angelique," He finally said. "So you can get a confession. Not become besties with the first random terrorist you meet."

Hailey quickened her pace so that she could catch up to Spencer and walk beside him. "Matt isn't just a random guy. He's important, and he knows Angelique. He's my in, Spencer. He'll prove lucrative, I promise."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Spence, don't be like that –" But they both stopped mid-argument when they saw a familiar face turn the corner and start towards them.

"Well howdy you two!" Louise said cheerily. "We missed you both this morning." She paused, noting Hailey's unusual state of dress. Even though she'd shed her Ava Petrov wig, contacts and fake nose ring, she was still wearing what she'd worn to Liberators HQ the night before. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"It's a long story," Hailey said. "Trust me."

Louise shrugged it off. "Well, alrighty then. What are you two doing? If you're not busy, maybe you could –"

But it was clear Spencer was not receptive to her attempts at small talk. "Sorry Louise, but we have to go. Come on Hailey –" He grabbed her arm, but in his haste he knocked her purse, its contents spilling all over the sidewalk. In her mind, Hailey cursed.

She and Spencer both immediately got to their knees, trying to scoop everything back in quickly as possible. "Why," Louise said. "Let me help –" She cut herself off when she saw something in particular on the ground. "What is this?"

"No," Hailey started to say, reaching out for it. "Don't –" But she was too late.

Louise held up the Ava Petrov ID silently for a moment, her eyes flicking from a guilty-looking Hailey to a blushing Spencer. "Now, you two better tell me what's really going on."

* * *

When Drew walked out onto the beach club's patio, he found Charlotte standing with her back to him, staring out towards the water. "Hey," He called out, snapping her out of her silent contemplation. "You okay?"

Charlotte forced a smile as he walked over towards her. "I'm fine,"

But Drew could tell that this wasn't the case. He leaned up against the railing next to her. "Come on Char, I know you. Why don't you tell me what's actually going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Charlotte looked out towards the water again. There was a little seagull standing on a buoy by itself, and a moment later its mother swooped down towards it and placed a fish in its mouth. Then the two birds flew off together and disappeared. That was the way parents and children were supposed to act. "Do you think Nolan's mother is innocent?"

Drew hesitated before answering. "I don't know." He said. "I want to believe she is. Why?"

"I don't think she is," Charlotte said, brooding. "If someone told me I could have the chance to see my mother again, after all this time, I would say no thanks. She's gone, but I don't miss her. Does that make me a horrible person?"

Seeing how much this was eating her up inside, Drew pulled her into a hug. "You're not a terrible person, Charlotte. Your mother didn't treat you like a mother is supposed to treat her daughter. It's not the same."

She looked up at him. "What about you?" She asked. "Do you…do you miss your mom?"

Drew sighed. "It's…complicated." He explained. "My mother was messed up. She had problems with drugs, and men, and depression. I grew up without a father because she was so high the night I was conceived that she couldn't even remember my dad's name, or his face. She needed help, everyone knew it. But she _tried_. She went to doctors, and rehabs. She really tried to be a good mom. And she always told me and my sister how much she loved us. So yeah, I would like to see her one more time. But that's the thing…" He shrugged. "Some bad mothers want so badly to get better, to become good mothers for their children. And some bad mothers…some bad mothers just don't care enough to try."

"Which one do you think Nolan's mother is?"

He shook his head. "Honestly? There's no way to know. Not yet."

* * *

As soon as Nolan stepped off the elevator, Ashley was there waiting for him. "Ashley, I –" But he couldn't even finish, Ashley grabbing him forcefully by the arm and dragging him towards Elizabeth's office. He saw Caroline the receptionist smirk.

"You need to stay in here," Ashley said, shoving him inside. "Elizabeth is on her way up. I…" She trailed off. "I may not have told her you were coming." Nolan opened his mouth, intending to agree to her terms, but Ashley closed the door before he could.

Now left alone in the darkened office, Nolan had nothing to do but pace. This was it – his mother was on her way up. He'd be seeing her for the first time in years in just a few minutes…

He could faintly hear the sound of Ashley's faraway voice, followed by another, distinctly female murmuring. They closer they got, the more clearly he could hear. Just the sound made Nolan's blood run cold.

"What are you up to? Ashley, I don't like this one bit –"

It was the first time he'd heard her voice in almost twenty years.

The door opened, and Nolan stood up a little straighter, trying to suppress his nerves. She halted in the doorway, the shock written all over her face as soon as she saw him. He knew he probably looked very different from the last time she saw him, because she looked very different from the last time he saw her. Her blonde hair was shorter and frayed with gray, her once youthful face now outlined with crow's feet. Had she gotten even shorter since he last saw her? She'd always been a petite woman but she seemed even smaller to him now. It occurred to him for the first time that this must've been where Hailey got her small stature from.

"What in the world…?" Elizabeth gasped. "Nolan?"

He took a deep breath. He had so many questions for her – how should be even begin? "…Hi, Mom."

* * *

"…And so…that's the story."

As she finished explaining the situation – starting with Spencer's parents, all the way up until earlier that day – Hailey glanced at Louise from across the Ellis Manor kitchen table. The woman was staring at her, still processing all of this information. Spencer was sitting next to Hailey, his arms crossed over his chest, visibly unhappy.

"I…" Louise said, clearly stunned. "Ho–how? Why?"

"We all want to take the Liberators down," Spencer explained. "Brett and Sonya do too. And if we want to destroy the Liberators at their source, then we need their help."

Louise didn't say anything, too horrified to speak a word. "And…and you expect me to not tell Nolan and Olivia about any of this?"

"You _can't_ ," Hailey insisted. "They'd be too worried about me to see that this is what we have to do. This is our only chance, Louise. And if we pull out now, then it will just raise suspicion. Everything is going according to plan."

"Well, almost everything…" Spencer mumbled, so low only Hailey could hear it. She ignored his comment, knowing it was just another jab about Matt. Hopefully Spencer would get over this soon, because she didn't need to deal with his jealousy on top of everything else.

"Please," Hailey said to Louise. "Don't say anything."

Louise looked from one of them to the other. Hailey was looking at her with big, sad, pleading eyes. She wanted to trust them…

Louise sighed. "You have to promise me," She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Promise me that no one will get hurt."

* * *

"You want another one?"

Olivia looked up from her glass at Amanda's question. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized she'd finished it. "Sure," She agreed. "And maybe add an extra shot of tequila to this one."

Amanda smiled as she took the glass from her. "So, did Nolan ask you to babysit me or was it Jack?"

"Neither of them," Olivia insisted. "I just…figured you'd like someone to talk to during your shift. With Nolan gone, out meeting his mother and all…"

Amanda's eyebrow rose. "Oh, I see. You just don't want to think about what's going on with him, do you?"

Olivia looked away. "Hey, did you guys buy new curtains? Where are they from? I was thinking about getting new curtains…"

" _Olivia_ ," Amanda cut her off. "You're changing the subject."

She sighed. "Okay, fine. Maybe I'm not so keen on the idea."

"And neither am I, but we have to be supportive. Nolan deserves the truth, after all these years. It's not our decision to make."

Olivia nodded. "But can we talk about something else anyway? I could really use a distraction." She accepted a fresh drink from Amanda and then leaned forward with a smile on her face. "So, how much longer do you have until you get to meet your little one?"

Amanda smiled and absentmindedly placed a hand on her rounded belly. "A little less than four months. But it feels like a lifetime. Especially when he keeps me up all night, kicking me in the ribs."

"You mean _she_ ," Olivia heard Jack say as he walked up behind her, going to join Amanda's side. Amanda rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"So you're not finding out?" Olivia asked.

"No, but we do kind of have a bet going on," Amanda explained. "And I know I'm right." Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes at her. "What? I'm just playing the odds really. You had one brother. Your father only had brothers. And so did his father…Porters make boys. That's just how it is."

"Well not this time," Jack said. "Trust me, I have father's intuition."

"Oh come on Jack, that's not an actual thing. You just made that up."

Olivia smirked. "I don't know, I always imagined that Hailey would be a girl practically since I got the positive on the pregnancy test. Take with that what you will."

"See?" Jack said to Amanda. "Intuition wins."

His wife made a face at him. "No, she means the mother is always right."

As the two of them continued to playfully argue over the gender of their unborn child, Olivia's mind wandered back to a very different time. Back to when she'd been twenty years old, about to become a mom, scared and alone. She hadn't had a man by her side – and yeah, that was partially her own fault, but it was also Elizabeth Miller's. How many moments had she and Nolan and Hailey been robbed of because of that woman?

She lifted her glass to her lips, hoping she could drink away the thought…

* * *

Meanwhile, it was silent as Nolan and Elizabeth both sat down in her office. The older woman was white as a sheet, and she hadn't said anything for several moments. "I'm…" She began. "I'm very happy to see you again…"

"Please don't even start." Nolan said. "I need answers from you, Mom. I know about The Liberators. Is it true?"

Elizabeth looked down at the ground and sighed. "Thirteen years ago, a man showed up to one of my rallies – with a gun. Apparently he'd been planning to assassinate me. I was terrified. And then…this woman came to me. She said that she knew people who could protect me, and I agreed. They just wanted money at first. But then…" She paused, shutting her eyes. "They started asking me to do things for them. To recruit people into their organization. To get them weapons. To steal money. That was then I realized who they actually were – terrorists. I decided not to run for re–election because it just got to be too much. But they wouldn't let me go. They made me run again, they rigged the voting machines so I would win – and I've been their puppet ever since."

"And what about Ryan North?" Nolan asked.

"Ryan North was brought into the Liberators a few years ago," Elizabeth explained. "They took advantage of him because of his mental illness, fed his delusions, convinced him the government was out to get him and he needed to take a stand. I felt bad for him, so I made sure he took his medications. He came to his senses after that, and he wants out just like I do. We're… _close_." Nolan resisted the urge to gag. Oh, he knew how "close" they were… "Then the Liberators chose Olivia Anderson to be their patsy for the bombing in Times Square. They thought her past relationship with David Clarke would make it easy to paint her as a terrorist sympathizer. When I found out that you were representing her at trial, I was terrified for you and your safety. Especially after she was acquitted. I thought the Liberators might decide to take revenge against you, so I asked Ryan to keep an eye on you and your friends in case the Liberators tried anything. Apparently he got a little too close…You were never supposed to know he was there."

Nolan nodded and took a deep breath. This was a lot of information to absorb all at once, and he wasn't sure what to believe… "I suspected as much."

"I am so sorry Nolan. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to be involved. I'm sorry I was so foolish…"

Nolan hesitated momentarily. "There's one more thing." He said. "I know that you knew…about Hailey."

Elizabeth's face fell. "Oh, Nolan…"

"Why did you do it?" He demanded. "Why did you keep her from me? I lost almost twenty years with my daughter…because of you."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands silently, and after a few moments she sniffled – Nolan realized she was beginning to cry. "It was a stupid decision," She said, not looking up. "Your…your dreams were all on the cusp of coming true, Nolan. Your business was just taking off and I knew it was going to become something, something special, but…" She trailed off. "I had to put my dreams on hold when I got pregnant. I married your father not because I loved him, but because I felt like I had no other choice. And of course I wouldn't take you back for anything in the world – but if I could do it all again I never would've married Edward. I never would've put either of us through that. And I…I didn't want you to be stuck in a loveless marriage like I was. I didn't want you to lose everything you've ever wanted." She met Nolan's eyes, streaming down her cheeks, and he was caught by surprise when she suddenly grabbed his hands. "Please, _please_ say you'll forgive me."

Nolan immediately ripped his hands away and stood up. "That's what you don't understand." He said. "The fame, the fortune – I would've gladly given all of it up for Hailey, if I had to. My daughter is more important. And while I want to believe everything you've just told me…" He slowly backed up, towards the door, while his mother was looking at him and still crying, makeup smearing on her face. In his mind he had a flashback to when he was a little boy, watching as she covered up her black eye with powder and sobbed quietly to herself. Now he only shrugged. "I don't know if I can believe you. Not when we've become such strangers to each other."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Hailey turned her eyes away from the skyline when Matt joined her on the roof. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her on the ground. "You were right," She said. "This really is like a private corner of the world."

He smiled too. "Yeah, it is."

They both stared out at the sunset for a few moments, the sounds of the city far below the only noise. Hailey closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to alleviate the tension from her body.

After a moment, Matt looked at her. "Sometimes when I'm up here I just…start thinking about everything you know? How I ended up here. How this became my life."

Hailey turned to look at him. In that moment, his eyes showed true pain that couldn't be faked. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I…I look in the mirror, and I don't even recognize myself anymore. Like…I can't remember how I let myself slip away."

Matt stared at her and Hailey resisted the urge to squirm. She felt like he was really, truly seeing her – not Ava, but Hailey – for the first time. Past the wig and the makeup and the clothes. "I feel like no one else here understands me," He said. "No one but you."

He was leaning in towards her now and his lips reached hers before she could even react. They crushed together in a slow, gentle kiss, his fingertips brushing her forearm. She was somewhat surprised by the tenderness he showed her – and the flare of fire deep in her gut that she tried to suppress but yet, could not destroy. And when Matt pulled away, a tiny part of her hoped that he would kiss her again.

She opened her eyes, and suddenly Matt's eyebrows knitted together. "Your eyes," He said. "They…they look blue."

Hailey immediately scooted away from him and turned away. She'd forgotten to put her contacts in. _Crap_. "It's…it's just the light." She choked out. "Sometimes the light…makes them look lighter."

Matt nodded his head, but before he could say anything they heard the sound of the door opening. Both Matt and Hailey jumped to their feet, as if they'd just been caught doing something wrong, as the woman stepped out onto the roof. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a long, slick ponytail tonight and her trim figure was donned in another all black outfit that made her look even skinnier than she already was.

Angelique stepped into the light and she gave them a tight-lipped smile. "Ava," She said. "I'm happy to see that you and Matt are…getting acquainted."

A chill went down Hailey's spine. It was almost like she knew that she and Matt had just kissed – and there weren't cameras on the roof, both Matt and Sonya had told her so and she'd done a sweep for them herself. Did this woman just have a sixth sense? "Yes," She said. "The two of us just seem to be…cut from the same cloth."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear." Angelique said. "I was hoping that you would feel at home with us. I mean, as Sonya and Brett's niece…you're practically family."

Hailey looked at Matt out of the corner of her eye. "I have a feeling this is exactly where I'm supposed to be."

* * *

When Nolan came home, he found Olivia in the kitchen standing over the stove. "Hey," She said. "How'd it go?"

"It was…" Nolan sighed, searching for an adjective. "I…I don't know what it was."

"Well, we can talk about it over dinner," Olivia said. "Hailey went out with a friend, so it's just us for tonight. Steaks okay?"

"Sounds great," Nolan said. "Medium –"

"Medium rare," Olivia finished for him. "I remember."

As she went back to cooking, Nolan walked to the kitchen island. He placed down his briefcase, but in doing so he accidentally knocked some of Olivia's stuff down onto the floor. "Oh sorry, I'll get it –"

Olivia spun around. "Nolan, don't worry –"

But she was too late. Nolan was leaning over to pick everything up when one of the papers on the floor caught his eye.

He slowly sat up, the scrap in his hand. "Why do you still have the hitman's number?"

Olivia opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She just couldn't find her words.

"Answer me!" Nolan demanded, and Olivia involuntarily flinched as he raised his voice. "Why do you still have the hitman's number?"

"I…I don't know!" Olivia said, backing away from him. He was looking at her with anger in his eyes and the last time she'd seen him this mad, it had been when he'd found out about Hailey's paternity. "I was going to throw it away, I really was! But…" She shook her head. "I just couldn't force myself to do it, Nolan. I need to protect this family."

Nolan scoffed. "This family? This family is built on lies! Elizabeth is my mother, did you even think about me? The promise you made me?"

"What if she's dangerous?" Olivia snapped, starting to yell now too. "She had her boyfriend stalk us! And if I had to choose…I'd rather she be dead if it would keep Hailey safe! That's something I can live with!"

"Ryan North was sent to protect us! She was worried about our safety after you got out of prison and wanted to make sure the Liberators didn't go after you again! Did you ever consider that maybe you should get the whole story before you start plotting people's murders?"

"I'm not plotting anything! And do you really expect me to believe that she cares about me or my best interests? She kept Hailey from you! She kept _me_ from you! She ruined our family!"

"Like you're trying to do right now?"

Both of them just stared at each other now, both out of breath from their screaming match. Nolan looked down at the ground, while Olivia grabbed onto the edge of the counter like she would fall over otherwise. Without looking up, Nolan took the phone number in both his hands and ripped it in halves, and then thirds, and then fourths. Olivia watched as the little pieces fluttered to the floor like snow. "I," Nolan whispered. "Think I've lost my appetite." He brushed past her and a few moments later Olivia heard his bedroom door slam. She looked down at the ripped up pieces of paper on the floor and her vision blurred with tears.

Her legs gave way and she broke out into sobs, collapsing down onto the floor just like that ripped up phone number…

* * *

As Elizabeth Miller walked out of her office building at the end of the night, she immediately spotted the black Nissan Altima idling by the curb. After glancing both ways to make sure no one was watching, she opened the passenger door and slipped inside.

Ryan North turned his head to meet her eyes. "Thank God, you haven't answered my calls all day. I thought something was wrong." He leaned over and grabbed her face, kissing her on the lips, but Elizabeth didn't reciprocate.

"Ryan," She said, shoving him off her. He looked at her with confusion and she leaned up against the door, like she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. "Just…" She whispered. "Just stop."

"What is it?" North asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Elizabeth said. "It's quite the opposite actually…" Her younger lover raised an eyebrow at her. "I saw my son today, Ryan."

Slowly, North began to smile. "That's…that's great!"

"Not exactly."

"Why not? I know how much you wanted to see him again."

Elizabeth looked down at her lap. "Because…he knows about you. And about both of us being in the Liberators."

At this, North's face fell. "What did you tell him?"

"Only what I had to," Elizabeth explained. "This has to be on a need to know basis. There are things that he…that he can't know." She looked at North. "Promise me you'll keep your distance. I need to earn back his trust, and I can't do that if you're hanging around. I need to put him at ease."

North nodded, and reached over tentatively to place his hand on top of hers. "I promise, Liz. We're going to make sure that you get your son back. You both deserve that much."

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 10:45 a.m.**

 **Labor Day**

 **Suffolk County Memorial Hospital**

 _Living a double life is dangerous._

Jack was practically sprinting as he made his way through the ER, the rest of their group right behind. When they reached the waiting room they found a nurse waiting for them, a neutral expression on her face. "Mr. Porter –"

"Where is my wife?" Jack demanded frantically. "What happened? Is she okay?" Nolan walked over to place a hand on Jack's shoulder, but his friend just shoved him off.

"Amanda was in a car accident –" The nurse began to say, but Louise's shocked gasp cut her off.

"A car accident?" She said. "But…how is that possible?"

"The police are currently investigating," The nurse explained. "It seems like whoever was driving the vehicle was either catapulted into a different location, or fled the scene. They're not currently sure."

"So this could've been intentional?" Olivia asked. "You think someone crashed the car on purpose and then ran?"

 _It means having to juggle two identities, two personalities, two selves._

"I don't know, as I said the police are currently investigating and they will update you as soon as they have something. But what I can tell you is that Amanda has been taken into surgery. She's sustained a significant hit to her head, and the neurosurgeon is assessing her for traumatic brain injury. And Amanda's OB/GYN is currently performing a C-section –"

"C-section?" Nolan repeated. "But she's only thirty–two weeks pregnant! It's not time!"

"I know this is scary, but the doctors are very well-trained and they are going to do everything they can to save Amanda and the baby."

"So there's a chance that they won't make it?" Jack asked, his voice breaking over the words. His eyes were full of tears by this point. He just didn't understand how this could happen…

"We really won't know exactly until after the surgery is complete," The nurse said softly, and Jack felt a tear run down his cheek. Nolan wrapped an arm around him, and this time he didn't fight it. "I'm very sorry."

 _It means lying to everyone around you._

The nurse turned to walk away, but then she paused and turned back around. "The paramedics said that before your wife lost consciousness, she said something: the name Ryan. Is that the name you've chosen for the baby?" At this, all of the revengers momentarily stopped breathing. They all knew who Amanda had been referring to, and they could all infer what had happened from there…

 _Fled the scene…_

 _Intentional…_

 _Accident…_

They all had a gut feeling that this was no accident.

 _Deception truly is an art form._

Jack looked at Nolan, and his sadness had turned into anger. "Nolan," He hissed. "Where the Hell is your mother?"

* * *

 **Liberators HQ**

 **An Hour Earlier…**

Hailey slowly sank down onto the floor, her legs feeling like Jell-O. Chamberlain was still backed up against a wall, jaw agape, his eyes flitting back and forth from Matt's stone-faced expression to Hailey's eyes that were filled with fear. "How…" The young girl stuttered. "How did you…?"

 _Because if you make one mistake…_

"How did I figure it out?" Matt stepped closer towards her, his arms crossed over his chest. Hailey was physically shaking now, scared out of her mind. "Whenever someone wants to join the Liberators, it's my job to research them. Make sure they are who they say they are."

Hailey's stomach flipped. _Oh God_.

"I was suspicious when I saw how little information there was about Ava Petrov – no recent photos, no social media accounts. It was… _odd_. But I brushed it off. We have a lot of paranoid people here, people who want to keep as low a profile as possible. People who think the government is out to get them, that aliens are going to attack – some really crazy shit. I told myself that was what it was, but…then Angelique asked me if I would start researching Nolan Ross." Matt let out a low, barking laugh. "Let me say, your daddy did a really good job of keeping your face out of the press. Except…I started looking at the coverage of Olivia Anderson's trial. And I saw a girl in the crowds outside the courthouse who I recognized – different hair, different eyes, but that face?" He shook his head. "I recognized that face. Only I knew it by a different name."

… _your carefully constructed lies will crumble around you._

Hailey quickly got to her feet. "Matt, please!" She begged. Without thinking, she grabbed him by the arm and Matt froze, looking at the spot where she was holding onto him as if he couldn't fathom that she was touching him. "Please…please don't say anything! Think…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "Think about we shared together…please…" She glanced at Chamberlain out of the corner of her eye, who was looking at her like she was crazy.

Matt wrenched his arm free and stepped forward. There was no distance between them now, his chest against her chest, and Hailey's lungs constricted, rendering her unable to breathe. The next words out of his mouth were the most shocking ones yet.

 _It takes skill and precision to keep your alter ego straight._

"Hailey, I don't want to expose you…I want to help you destroy the Liberators."


	5. Tempting Fate

**A/N** : So there was supposed to be a hiatus after this chapter BUT I think I'm going to do it after the next chapter instead. Chapter 6 will be posted next Sunday, January 22 and then Chapter 7 will be up three weeks after, on February 12.

This chapter features a weird hookup, but apparently these two are a popular crackship on Tumblr. And it served for storyline purposes, hence why I included it.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own _Revenge_.

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 10:45 a.m.**

 **Labor Day**

 **Manhattan, New York**

 _Many different civilizations have had a concept of fate._

"Is Sonya driving a Liberators' car?"

"I think so. What does that have to do with anything?"

 _In Ancient Greece, the Fates were depicted as three old women._

Matt pushed open the door and looked both ways before stepping outside. Hailey and Chamberlain followed him as he started off briskly down the hall. "Every Liberators issued vehicle has a camera and GPS tracking device," Brett explained to Hailey. "We can use it to figure out where she is."

Matt led them into a room down the hall where there was a series of computer monitors. Chamberlain locked the door while Matt sat down and began to furiously type in the password. He scrolled through a list of different feeds, and Hailey was momentarily stunned by the sheer quantity – there had to be hundreds of cameras to choose from. Matt froze. "That's weird."

"What?" Hailey asked. "Is something wrong?"

"The camera feed in Sonya's car cut out an hour and a half ago."

 _Clotho spun the thread of life._

"Well, go back." Chamberlain said. Hailey could sense some concern in his voice. "See what was happening when we lost the signal."

Matt did so and the three all watched in shock as the footage from earlier at the gas station played before their eyes – Sonya getting out of the car, Amanda and Charlotte alone in the backseat. There was the sound of a gunshot, and Hailey could hear Chamberlain's breath hitch. Then the driver's door opened again, and Ryan North slipped inside. Hailey's vision blurred and it was like she was having an out of body experience as she listened to the audio.

 _Lachesis measured every string to see how long each person's time on Earth would be._

" _Don't move!"_

" _What the Hell are you doing? You…you_ killed _her!"_

" _Shut up! We have to go, now!"_

"Oh my God," Chamberlain whispered. "Oh my God…" He placed a hand over his grief stricken face – after all, he'd just been informed of his own wife's murder.

 _And when your time came, Atropos would cut the thread and determine your manner of death._

On the screen, Hailey watched as North started to drive off, looking directly at the camera and smashing it down onto the dashboard. That was when the signal was lost.

"Do you have any trackers on North?" Hailey asked Matt. "Can we find out where he is?"

"Way ahead of you," Matt said, already furiously typing. "There – his cell phone is currently on Long Island. We have to go." He got up, giving Hailey a look when he saw that she wasn't moving. "Well? Are you going with me or not?"

 _The three Fates sang in unison with the Sirens. Lachesis for the things that were. Clotho for the things that are._

Matt headed for the door, but Hailey hesitated, turning to Chamberlain. "Brett…" She asked softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

After a moment, the older man nodded. "You go. I'll stay here and distract Angelique." But Hailey still didn't move. "Go!" He repeated, more forcefully. "Or else Sonya died for nothing!"

Hailey nodded before turning and running after Matt.

 _And Atropos for the things that would be._

* * *

"Thank you, Congresswoman. Your car will be right out."

Elizabeth Miller nodded at the car service valet, who then disappeared into the parking garage to fetch a driver. She pulled out her Blackberry, intending to reply to an email, when suddenly it began to ring. _ASHLEY_ the caller ID read.

 _The Ancient Greeks believed that our destinies were determined from the day we were born._

She lifted the phone to her ear. "What is it, Ashley? I'm on my way to a meeting for public school funding."

"This is important," Her campaign manager said. "I just talked to Nolan. Ryan North has gone rogue."

"Gone rogue?" Elizabeth repeated. "What on Earth does that mean?"

 _There were many legends where heroes tried to circumvent their fate._

"He abducted and nearly killed Amanda Clarke. And we have suspicions that he has Charlotte Clarke as well. Do you have any idea why he would do this?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I'll handle this. Thank you, Ashley." After they ended the call, Elizabeth shook her head to herself and dialed another number.

 _But when they did…_

North picked up on the first ring. "Liz? What –"

Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh. "God, must you really ruin everything?"

 _…_ _they were immediately put back in their place._

* * *

 **September 2, 2017 8:00 a.m.**

 **Labor Day Weekend**

 **Southampton, New York**

 **Two Days Before The Accident**

"What are you doing?"

Olivia looked up from the box she was packing to see Nolan standing in the doorway to her bedroom. "I was planning to tell you later today," She said. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving for where?"

"I found a new place," Olivia explained, ripping off a piece of Scotch tape and closing the box.

Nolan blinked at her slowly. "To live?"

"Yeah. It's not too far away, so Hailey can decide where she wants to live or split her time evenly if she wants."

"Olivia," Nolan said. "You don't have to move out. I'm perfectly fine –"

"We haven't been seeing eye to eye for a while now," Olivia told him. "I think this is best,"

Olivia reached for another box but Nolan came over and grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Liv, if this is about what happened last month, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was angry –"

"You were right to be mad," Olivia said, not looking at him as she wrenched her arm free. "I told you I'd throw out the number and I didn't. And deep down…" She paused. "I thought about using it. There was a tiny part of me that considered taking another human life, and that's why I have to go. I don't like this person I've become. I need to take a good, hard look at my life and my choices."

Seeing that she was serious, Nolan backed up. "Well," He said. "I'm…I'm going to see my mom. Will you be here when I get back?"

"Probably not," Olivia paused, halting from placing a picture frame in the box. It was the photo she kept on her nightstand, of a five year old Hailey at some county fair smiling and stuffing her face with cotton candy. "So you've…you've decided to forgive her?"

Nolan nodded. "She's my mom, no matter what. I want to give her another chance. You can understand that, right?"

Olivia shoved the picture frame into the box. "Well, I'm happy for you. And I hope it works out."

"Thanks." He looked at her for a moment as she packed up another box, feeling like there was something more he should say but unable to find the words. He was about to go when she called him back.

"Nolan?"

He turned around, Olivia looking at him with her mouth open slightly, like she was trying to find the right words to express what was on her mind. "I…" She began. "I…I really do care about you. And when I decided to keep that number…" She shook her head. "Hailey wasn't the only one I was trying to protect."

Nolan smiled forlornly. "I know," He said, before turning and walking out.

* * *

"Is he there yet?"

Hailey resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she heard Spencer's voice in her ear yet again. "You literally just asked me, Spence. I'll tell you when he gets here." She'd protested to wearing the earpiece today while she met up with Matt, but Spencer had insisted. _If he really trusts you now like you say he does,_ Spencer had said. _Then he'll never know._ Hailey couldn't exactly argue with that logic. She ran a hand through her Ava Petrov wig, making sure the long dark locks covered her right ear. The earpiece Spencer had given her was tiny and hard to detect, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Hailey stood up a little straighter when she saw Matt walk out of Liberators headquarters and down the alley. His face lit up when he saw her, and she smiled too. "Hey," She said.

"Hey," He repeated, and Hailey let out a playful yelp as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her on the mouth and Hailey's hands flew to the back of his neck.

"Hailey?" She could hear Spencer saying. "Hailey, why don't I hear any talking? Hailey?"

She pulled apart from Matt now but he kept a hand on her hip, running his thumb up and down the bare skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her jeans. She could hear Spencer speaking into the earpiece, asking her what they'd just been doing, but she knew he already knew the answer – her laughter and their kissing noises weren't exactly discreet. Hopefully Spencer would give her a chance to explain…

"So," Matt said. "Angelique gave me a mission."

Hailey raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Uh-huh, and I put in a good word for you so you can help too. That is, if you want in."

In the earpiece, Spencer was getting increasingly more and more annoyed. "Say no. Hailey, say no!"

Ignoring him, Hailey smiled at Matt. "Of course I want in." If Matt was going to do something for the Liberators, she wanted to know about it. It could help her finally take them down, and have Angelique thrown in jail for good.

She heard Spencer groan. "Oh my God, Hailey…"

Matt smiled. "So," He said, leaning up against the wall. "You know about the demonstration we organized in Times Square last year." Hailey nodded – well, he called it a demonstration, she called it a terrorist attack. "Angelique asked me to do some research – on the people who defended Olivia Anderson at her second trial."

At that moment, Hailey's blood ran cold. Oh my God, had he found her out? Was Spencer going to have to listen to the sounds of her murder?

Before she could full on panic, Matt continued. "What do you know about Amanda and Charlotte Clarke?"

Hailey was surprised by this. Why did he want to know about Amanda and Charlotte? "David Clarke's daughters? Not much. Why?"

"You know about how their father was taken by that guy – Malcolm Black?" Hailey nodded hesitantly. "David Clarke did all kinds of stuff for Malcolm. Whatever the guy asked him to do. He was so easy for Malcolm Black to manipulate. Well, Angelique wants to do the same thing – with his daughters."

Hailey didn't know what to say to this. Angelique wanted to use Amanda and Charlotte as her henchmen? "So…what's the plan?"

"We're going to find them and bring them in," Matt explained. "I told Angelique that you would help. You in?"

"No, no, no, no," Spencer whispered via the earpiece. "Hailey, you have to talk him out of it!"

Hailey looked at Matt, who was clearly waiting for an answer. She didn't know what to do, but she had to say something.

Discreetly, Hailey reached up under her wig and turned the earpiece off. "Okay," She said. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

"You again?"

Nolan spotted Caroline the receptionist as he walked into Elizabeth's campaign headquarters, and she was giving him a bemused look. "And I even have an appointment this time, Care Bear."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to Elizabeth's office. "She's waiting for you," He nodded at her in silent thanks and then entered.

Elizabeth looked up from her computer as the doors opened and she smiled when she saw him. "Nolan," She said, shutting her laptop screen and getting up from her desk to approach him. He was surprised when she gave him a hug, something he hadn't been expecting. "I'm so glad to see you."

Nolan shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. "Well I wanted to give this…us…another chance. I mean…you are my mom."

She rubbed his arm. "And I just want to tell you again, I am truly sorry for what happened. I regret it. All of it. I want us to start fresh." She smiled hopefully. "Perhaps I'll finally be able to meet my granddaughter."

"How about first," Nolan proposed. "We go get dinner tomorrow night? So we can talk?"

Elizabeth paused. "We'll have to be careful, but…there is one place we can go that Angelique doesn't know about. I'll make sure Ashley texts you the address." Nolan was about to agree when Elizabeth was distracted by a ping on her phone. She looked at the screen and he saw a flicker of distress cross her face.

"Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth shook her head and looked up. "Nothing," She assured. "Just something I have to take care of…"

* * *

"Mm, something smells good."

Charlotte looked up as Drew walked into the kitchen, his pajama pants hanging low on his hips. "Probably the coffee," She was sitting on the counter, wearing an oversized T-shirt, swinging her bare legs back and forth and drinking out of her mug.

Drew walked over to her and boxed her in, one hand on each of side of her body. "Good morning," He said, before kissing her in greeting.

With a smile, Charlotte leaned into him, grabbing his face and greedily keeping his mouth on hers. When they finally had to come up for air, she was practically breathless. "Mmm," She mused. "It is a good morning."

Drew was giving her that mischievous smile that she knew all too well, and Charlotte had a feeling that breakfast would be late that morning. They both leaned in again and kissed assertively. Charlotte's nails involuntarily dug into the skin of his back as she felt Drew's hands move under her shirt, and then fiddle with the band of her panties.

But before things could go any farther, Charlotte was startled by the sudden, sharp ringing of her iPhone. _Way to kill the mood_. She thought to herself. "I should probably get that."

Drew held onto her stubbornly, his lips tracing the edge of her jaw. "If it's important they'll leave a message…"

But she pulled away and with a reluctant sigh, Drew dropped his arms and backed up to let her out. Shooting him an apologetic smile, Charlotte dropped down from the counter and walked over to answer her phone. The number was unfamiliar, but it had a New York area code. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was one she recognized. "You need to come with us," It said in a low, almost menacing tone. "Meet outside in five minutes." But before she could say anything they'd already hung up, and Charlotte was left listening to nothing but the dial tone.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Amanda nodded in response to Jack's question. "I'm sure. You and Carl could use some boys' time, and I was thinking about starting the nursery today anyway. Plus Bay will keep me company." The dog in question was lying next to her on the bed with his head resting on her thigh, and he perked up when she scratched him behind the ears. Bay had taken to following Amanda around the house for the past several months, as if he somehow knew she was pregnant and felt a need to protect her as a result.

"Okay," Jack gave in as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "I promise we won't be gone too long. And I'll call later." He walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "Love you."

Amanda smiled. "Love you too."

Her husband turned to go just as Carl appeared in the doorway. "Daddy, can we go to the park now?"

"Yeah little man, we're going. But say bye to Mommy first."

Carl took Jack's hand and gave his stepmother a cute little wave. "Bye Mommy! Bye Bay!"

Amanda chuckled. "Bye buddy, I'll see you later."

Once they were gone, Amanda sighed and collapsed back against the pillows. While she loved her family, she could use some alone time. She was eight months pregnant, she couldn't see her feet, and she was exhausted because the baby had a habit of kicking her in the ribs at night when she was trying to sleep. But right now the baby seemed to be asleep and Bay was lying calmly beside her, meaning this would be a good time for a nap.

Her eyes had just barely closed when her phone unexpectedly dinged. "Holy…" With a sigh, Amanda sat up – a simple action which was becoming more and more difficult these days – and she saw that she'd received a text from Charlotte.

 _I'm outside. We need to talk, it's urgent._

With a slight grumble, Amanda got up and headed downstairs. Her sister better have a good reason for disturbing her peaceful afternoon…

When she opened the front door, Amanda did a double take when she saw the motley crew assembled on her doorstep. "What is going on?"

Charlotte was standing there with Hailey and Spencer on each of her sides, the Chamberlains behind them. Charlotte looked just as clueless as her older sister was. "Can we come in?" Hailey asked. "There's something important I need to tell all of you."

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want _them_ in my house." She snapped – clearly referring to the Chamberlains. Sonya rolled her eyes but her husband shot her a look, as if to say "play nice".

"Please, Amanda." Spencer said. "It's important." Looking from one of them to the other, Amanda reluctantly gave in and stepped aside.

"We have a problem," Hailey said once they'd all congregated in the living room. She remained standing, looking tense. "Amanda, Charlotte…I have something to tell you, which may come as a bit of a shock. But I need you guys to just hear me out, okay?"

Charlotte leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees. "What is it?"

Hailey took a deep breath. "Well, Spencer, Brett, Sonya and I…"

Amanda scoffed. "Oh, so we're on a first name basis with them now? I didn't realize we were such close friends."

" _Amanda_ ," Hailey sighed, and the other woman reluctantly shut her mouth. "What I'm trying to say is, we've been working together. To take down the Liberators. I…I went undercover."

Charlotte's eyebrow shot up. " _In_ the Liberators?" Hailey nodded. "Do Nolan and Olivia know about this?"

"No, no one does. Well, Louise found out but we don't want her to get any more involved than she has to be. It's really in her best interest."

"So why are you telling us then?"

"The leader of the Liberators is a woman named Angelique Franco. I met her a few times. And I started to spend a lot of time with this boy who's close to her, to get more information. And today he told me something that kind of…concerns you two." Amanda and Charlotte were both looking at her inquisitively, and Hailey took a deep breath, summoning strength. "This morning, Matt let me in on a plan – to kidnap both of you."

Amanda and Charlotte both bolted upright in their seats. "What?" They gasped simultaneously.

Surprisingly, the look on Brett's face in that moment indicated that this was news to him as well. "Why would they do that?" He asked Hailey. "Did Matt give you any explanation?"

"He said it was because of what David Clarke did while he was being held by Malcolm Black. She wants to mold Amanda and Charlotte to her liking."

Spencer glanced at Sonya, and he noticed that the shady woman didn't have the same look of panic on her face as the others – she was sitting calmly, maintaining her look of cool composure. "Did you already know about this?"

Everyone turned to look at Sonya now, and she lifted one of her shoulders in a casual shrug. "I did. In fact it was my idea." She said it so nonchalantly, as if she didn't realize what a major bomb she'd just dropped or she didn't care – probably the latter.

If the other occupants of the room hadn't been shocked before, they were now. Surprisingly, it was Chamberlain who spoke first. "What?" He practically yelled. "What…Why would you do this? How could you be so stupid? We had a plan!"

"You know that Angelique always admired Malcolm's work," Sonya said. "She started talking about David Clarke, what was I supposed to do? Let her start digging for information herself, read all about his old friends like Nolan Ross and possibly find out who Hailey really is in the process? I wasn't going to take that chance, so I promised her that we would get her his daughters so she'd stop obsessing over it."

"You just forgot one important thing," Amanda spat, getting to her feet. "Neither of us agreed to this!" She turned away, staring out the window, and Charlotte got up and walked over to her. She tried to comfort her sister, rubbing up and down her arm, but Amanda wouldn't even look at her.

"It's a brilliant plan," Sonya insisted stubbornly. "I'll bring you both in, you won't be in any real danger. You can each wear a wire, that way when Angelique gives her confession to you we'll have it all on tape. This is our way to take her down and send her to prison for the rest of her life!"

"I don't care!" The other occupants of the room involuntarily flinched as Amanda raised her voice. She spun around to face them, anger written all over her face. "I want all of you out of my house, right now!"

Sonya opened her mouth to argue but her husband grabbed her arm, muttering something to her under his breath as he practically dragged her towards the door. He was berating her, surely. Spencer got up and walked over to Hailey, who was desperately trying to find the right words to say. "Amanda," The latter said. "I am so…"

Only she didn't let her finish. "Do you realize what position you've just put me in?" She yelled. "What position you've put my family in? Get out of my house!"

Hailey's expression visibly faltered, while Spencer gently took her by the arm. "Come on," He whispered. "Let's just go." Hailey looked down at the ground in shame, following him towards the front door. Behind her she could hear what sounded like Amanda crying, accompanied by Charlotte's soft murmurs that everything would be alright.

But Hailey wasn't sure that was true anymore.

* * *

 **September 3, 2017 6:00 p.m.**

 **Labor Day Weekend**

 **Manhattan, New York**

 **One Day Before The Accident**

Nolan checked his watch again impatiently. He was sitting in a corner booth at the dimly lit restaurant in Tribeca where Elizabeth had asked him to meet for dinner – only it was now six o'clock and she had yet to arrive. Though usually this wouldn't bother Nolan, he couldn't help but worry that she had somehow been caught – if Angelique realized that Elizabeth was meeting him, who knew what she would do. He nervously readjusted the cuffs on his shirt, and when he looked up he saw her approaching him.

"Hello, Nolan." She helped herself to the seat across from him, and as she slid into the booth the skirt of her dress rode up, resulting in Nolan accidentally catching a glimpse of her inner thigh. Once she got situated she crossed her legs at the ankles and folded one of the cloth napkins on the table in her lap, indicating that this was not going to be a quick conversation.

Nolan sighed. "What are you doing here, Ashley? Where is my mother?"

"Elizabeth sends her apologies, but she was unable to make it this evening. Something important came up regarding her campaign. But she asked me to come instead to keep you company, her treat. Trust me, I don't like it as much as you do. I actually did have plans for my evening." Nolan slumped back against the seat in defeat, while Ashley flagged down the waiter. "Yes, we'd like the biggest bottle of champagne you have in your wine cellar. And put it on the congresswoman's tab."

* * *

Three hours later, Nolan was starting to think that ordering that second bottle of champagne had been a very, _very_ bad idea.

"Upsie daisy," He said as he hauled an intoxicated Ashley Davenport up to her apartment. She could barely stand up and he had his arm wrapped around her waist in an attempt to stabilize her, but she kept tripping over her own two feet. It was especially hard to wrangle her considering Nolan was feeling slightly tipsy himself.

"You know," Ashley said – her drunkenness oddly made her English accent more pronounced, which Nolan couldn't help but find somewhat endearing. "Your mother is a huge pain in my arse. You know that?"

"You don't say," Nolan deadpanned. "Now, where are your keys?"

Ashley tried to hand him her bag but she dropped it instead, spilling its contents all over the floor. She giggled. "Oopsie." Nolan sighed and got down on his hands and knees to pick everything up while Ashley leaned up against the wall, barely able to stand by herself. "I mean, I thought Victoria was the worst boss." She continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted. "But at least Victoria _knew_ how demanding she was. Elizabeth thinks she's a saint, meanwhile it's just Ashley do this, Ashley do that, Ashley why aren't you listening to me, blah blah blah blah…"

Having found her keys, Nolan got up and opened the apartment door, leading the drunk woman inside. "Come on," He said to her. "Time for you to go to bed."

As he led her to her bedroom, Ashley gave him a look accompanied by a wry smile. "You know when I first came to the Hamptons," She slurred. "I had a huge crush on you."

Nolan froze, while Ashley broke free of his grip and plopped down onto her bed. She kicked off her high heels and laid down on her back, legs splayed apart. "Ashley…"

"I'm not going to lie, it was partially because of your money." She paused. "Actually, it was mostly because of your money. And then I realized how annoying you were and I decided Daniel was the better option. But now…that I've gotten a chance to see how sweet you really are…I think I was wrong about you. You are a catch, Nolan Ross."

"Ashley," Nolan repeated. "I've…I've gotta go, the car is waiting for me outside…"

Ashley sat up. "No…" She sighed, dragging the word out so it was more like _noooooo_. "Stay…"

Nolan looked down at her. Ashley was staring up at him with wide brown eyes, her glossy lips parted ever so slightly, so close. She leaned in towards him, and he didn't resist as she kissed him full on the mouth.

It took a moment for him to kiss back, his hands fumbling for her hips. Ashley was grabbing onto him by his shirt collar as she pulled him down onto the bed, on top of her. They kissed open-mouthed and he could feel her breathing heavily into his mouth, smelling like alcohol. He could barely comprehend what was happening as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt, his hands awkwardly groping her hips. But then she reached for the button on his pants, moaning his name, and he snapped out of it. _No._ He thought. _Wrong, wrong, wrong._

Nolan pulled away abruptly and sat up, causing Ashley to look at him with confusion when she realized he was rejecting her advances. "Did I…" She stammered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Nolan said, getting hastily to his feet as he worked on rebuttoning his shirt. "It's not you, I just…I…I can't do this." And it was true – it wasn't Ashley's fault. It wasn't her fault that he imagined he was kissing someone else when he kissed her. It wasn't her fault that he was thinking about someone else when she touched him. And it wasn't her fault that when she said his name he wished it was someone else who was saying it.

Ashley slowly sat up, suddenly seeming sobered, and ran a hand through her mussed hair. "God," She murmured. "I've made a complete arse out of myself, haven't I?"

"I'm sorry," Nolan said. "I just realized that I…I'm sorry." He turned to go, but Ashley called after him.

"Nolan? She's a very lucky girl. Or, he's a lucky man. I just meant…" She wrinkled her nose. "Point is, whoever it is that you love…they're lucky."

He looked back at her over her shoulder, Ashley pulling back up the strap of her dress as she tried to regain whatever was left of her dignity. He nodded at her. "I have to go. Bye, Ashley."

He had to stop Olivia.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of Manhattan, a woman's expensive high heels clacked against the pavement as she walked purposefully to her destination. She clutched her purse tightly, because this was the type of area where she would not ordinarily go to at night – but this was no ordinary night. As she approached the alleyway, she spotted the man she was supposed to be meeting lurking in the shadows, his back against the wall. When he saw her he pushed off and stepped closer, plunging his face into the glow of a streetlight. He had bags under his eyes, he was unshaven and there was an unhinged look in his eyes that she hadn't seen for years.

Elizabeth lunged for North, grabbing him forcefully by the chin. "What the Hell is this, Ryan?" She spat. "You're off your meds again?"

North broke away from her and grabbed his face, as if she'd just hurt him. "What is your problem? I said I was going to help you get your son back, that's what I'm doing!"

"Ryan, you're a paranoid schizophrenic! When you don't take your meds you get crazy!"

He looked at her, breathing heavily. "Do not," North panted. "Call me crazy. My meds make me foggy, you know that. I stopped taking them so I could focus, on you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It doesn't matter what your excuse is. I can't do this anymore, Ryan. I'm finally building bridges with my son, and I can't have you around to destroy them."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're done, alright?"

At this, North's complete demeanor changed – he went from a poor, anxious shell of a man to pure fury in two seconds flat. "No!" He yelled. "I…I've done everything for you! You can't cut me off like this!"

"And I think it's time we go our separate ways," Elizabeth said. "You and I can't be together anymore."

He moved so fast that Elizabeth could barely see as he reached into his jacket pocket. She screamed when she caught a glimpse of the shiny, silver blade of a knife, her hands flying over her mouth just as North pressed the blade to his own throat. "You don't get to leave me, Elizabeth." He said, his eyes brimming with tears. "Say you'll give me another chance, or I swear to God I'll do it!"

Elizabeth took a shaky breath. "Do it then!" She found herself saying. "I won't take you back! I don't want anything to do with you ever again!"

The deranged man rushed forward, the knife no longer pointed at his neck but at Elizabeth's chest. "I've done everything you asked me too!" He roared. "I only got involved with these people because of you! I…I've killed for you!"

Elizabeth looked him dead in the eye. Most people would've been a little more freaked out when they had a weapon pointed at their heart, but she kept her composure – she knew that he wouldn't use it on her. He wouldn't dare. "You can't blame the Liberators on me," She hissed through clenched teeth. "I helped you. I saved you from yourself. I'm the one who got you to take your meds. You owe me your life."

"That wasn't for me! That was for you! You've been using me all this time, haven't you? Manipulating me? Using my own sickness against me so I'd do what you wanted?"

Elizabeth shook her head at him. "You're not thinking straight, Ryan. You know how you get sometimes. Now, put the knife down." North looked down at the ground, struggling to take in a breath. He opened his hand, and the knife clattered onto the pavement. Elizabeth smiled smugly. "That's a good boy. I knew you were always a good boy, deep down."

"What…" North stammered. "What do you want?"

Elizabeth brushed past him, wiping off the front of her trench coat with her hands. "I want my relationship with my son," She said. "And I will not let you jeopardize it. Goodbye, Ryan."

She turned and walked away, the sounds of her footfalls eventually fading into the distance. North turned around, boiling, and he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the side of the dumpster. Angry. Confused. Deranged.

He turned to the wall and slammed his clenched fist over and over again into the brick, until blood trickled down his knuckles. When he pulled his hand away his pinky was bent and twisted at an odd angle, like it was broken. But yet he couldn't even feel anything other than the hatred swelling up inside of him. Burning, burning, burning.

For years he'd let Elizabeth Miller dictate his every move, tell him who to trust and what to believe, but not anymore. He was calling the shots now.

And he was going to make her sorry for what she'd done to him.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better? Hailey?"

Spencer walked out of his kitchen where he had been cleaning up the dinner dishes, spotting the younger girl curled up on his couch, crying into a pillow. "Hey, hey." He whispered, going to sit next to her. Suddenly any residual anger he felt for her was on the backburner. "Why are you crying?"

She sniffled, barely able to speak. "This…this is all my fault. I should've never…I should've never…"

"You didn't ask Sonya to do this," Spencer insisted, rubbing up and down her back. "You never wanted Amanda or Charlotte to be involved in this. It's not your fault."

"But Sonya never would've done this if I hadn't agreed to go undercover in the first place!"

"Hey, I agreed to this too remember? If you're gonna blame yourself, then blame me too. We're in this together."

Hailey looked at him – she'd stopped crying but her eyes were red and puffy. She caught him off guard when she laughed. "God, why is it that I'm always crying in front of you?" Spencer chuckled half-heartedly.

"At least I didn't kiss you this time," Spencer offered up, and after a moment Hailey burst out laughing again. Spencer laughed too – he was glad he could get a smile out of her.

But their first light-hearted moment in two days was interrupted when Hailey's phone rang. She picked it up off the coffee table and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the caller ID: _SONYA_. She picked it up. "What do you want?"

"The plan is still on. Come to HQ tomorrow morning to distract Matt."

* * *

When Nolan pulled up in front of his house, he was relieved to see Olivia's car in the driveway. "Thank God," He mumbled to himself, before getting out of the car and rushing to the front door.

When he walked into the house, he nearly collided with her. Olivia was on her way out just as he was on his way in, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, hi. I just…came to get the last of my stuff. Don't worry, I'm leaving now."

"Liv, wait." She brushed past him but he reached out, grabbing her by the wrist before she could reach the door. She looked up in surprise as he stopped her, their eyes meeting. "Please…" Nolan whispered. "Please don't go."

Olivia swallowed. "I told you, I have to."

"No, you don't."

"Why not?"

He paused, her green eyes staring at him as she waited for an answer. On the way over he'd planned out in his head what he would say, what plea he would make to her, but in that moment everything he'd rehearsed went flying out of his brain. He'd have to improvise. "Because I love you."

He heard Olivia gasp. "Wh…what?"

"I love you," He repeated, firmer this time. "I know we've had our problems, and I know we've said some things to each other…But I don't care that we don't always agree. Because I love you. Because I know the kind of person you are. I've been in love with you since I was nineteen. Please don't walk away now."

Olivia was just staring at him, jaw agape, clearly trying to find something to say. "Nolan, I…"

He turned his body so that they were face to face, his chest pressed against her chest. There was barely room to breathe. "I know things are confusing now. But what I realized is…I want to figure everything out. I want to figure everything out with you."

"But what about your mom?"

"I don't care about that right now. We'll get through it somehow. We always do."

Olivia hesitated for a moment. "You…you love me?"

He nodded. "I really, really do."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "I love you too."

Nolan had to do a double take – he'd spent so much time thinking about what he would say, he hadn't considered her answer until this moment. "You do?"

Olivia nodded fervently. "Yes. I love you, I love you so much…" Unable to contain his grin now, Nolan grabbed her face and kissed her. "I love you," She repeated against his lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Their breathing sped up as their lips crushed together over and over again, eyes closed, her hand on the back of his neck, him holding her. It had been so long since they'd kissed, Nolan couldn't even describe how good it felt to have her in his arms again.

Olivia left out a soft moan. "I…I need you." She whispered in that low, sexy voice that was enough to make him weak at the knees…

He lifted her up into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips not detaching as he carried her off to the bedroom…

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 7:30 a.m.**

 **Labor Day**

 **Southampton, New York**

 **The Day of the Accident**

Amanda was awoken half past seven to the sound of her text tone. Though 'awoken' wasn't exactly the right word, considering she'd been up since two a.m. thanks to a combination of the baby constantly kicking and her worried mind not allowing her to relax. She picked up her phone and saw that the text was from Charlotte – no surprise there.

 _We need to talk. Come down._

Amanda sat up in bed, careful not to disturb Jack. She glanced over at her husband, seeing that he was out cold, lying flat on his stomach and emitting a soft snore from his nose. Right now, she really wished she had told him what was going on, but last night he'd seemed so happy when he got home – she just hadn't been able to ruin that. She'd thought that bearing this burden alone would be best, but now she was regretting it.

With a slight sigh, she got out of bed before slipping out of the room and down the stairs. The whole house was quiet, since she was the only one up – even Bay was fast asleep in his doggy bed, with no signs of stirring. Amanda reached the front door and opened it, finding Charlotte and Sonya standing there. She deflated when she saw the latter. "What is it now?"

"Come outside," Charlotte said. "We have to talk." She had a solemn look on her face, her hands folded in front of her.

Tentatively, Amanda stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "I told you," She said to Sonya. "I'm not going to agree to this. I'm not going to let you play with my life, or my baby's."

The older woman sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Well, we really don't have a choice now." She said irritably. "Hate me all you want, but the fact is that the Liberators are expecting you to be kidnapped. So either you come with me today and play your part, or Angelique Franco sends someone to get you tomorrow – for real. And they will be a million times worse than me."

Amanda looked to Charlotte, who was silently resigned to her fate. "I hate to say this, but she's right." Charlotte told her. "We have no choice but to trust her."

After a moment, Amanda sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that they were right. She couldn't give Angelique and her minions the opportunity to come get her – because she knew they would not hesitate to be violent with her. And that would be even more dangerous for her unborn child. "Okay," She gave in. "But just…give me a minute."

Surprisingly, it was Sonya who responded. "Take your time."

Amanda walked back into the house, for a moment unsure of what she should do. Finally, she walked into the kitchen and pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of one of the drawers.

 _Jack,_

 _If you're reading this, it means I didn't make it back. I know you're probably very confused and scared right now, but I need you to promise me you'll move on. I know how tempting revenge can be, but I don't want your life to be consumed by it like mine was for so long. Take Carl and get as far away from here as possible. This is all too dangerous. Please tell him how much I love him. I am so sorry it had to end like this, Jack._

 _I love you with all of my heart. Always have, always will._

 _–_ _A_

Once she had written her note, Amanda folded it up and walked to the living room, lifting up the carpet. She placed the letter in her hiding spot in the floorboards – if she didn't come back, she hoped that Jack would think to look there. She went upstairs and exchanged her pajama pants for the first pair of jeans she could find, then paused. She tiptoed over to the bed and kissed Jack on the side of the head, her husband remaining fast asleep. "Goodbye Jack."

A few minutes later Charlotte and Sonya standing in the driveway and she walked down to meet them. "Well, now that that's all settled," Sonya said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a rope.

"Whoa," Charlotte said, reeling backwards. "What is that for?"

Sonya sighed, and gestured for the sisters to follow her to her car. "The Liberators have cameras in all of their issued cars," She explained, and when the girls peeked into the window they saw a small camera on the dashboard, doing a sweep of the vehicle. When the lens began to turn back towards them they both jumped away, not wanting to be caught standing there staring. "It does a full rotation of the car every six seconds. We need to make it look like you are actually being kidnapped in case someone back at HQ is watching the feed." She held up the rope again. "I won't tie it tight, I promise."

The sisters looked at each other. Amanda sighed and extended her wrists to Sonya. "Alright, let's do this."

Once both Amanda and Charlotte had their hands tied behind their backs (and microphone wires taped to their chests under their shirts), Sonya shoved them into the backseat. "Come on, let's go." She barked at them. Once the camera had panned away again, she winked before climbing into the driver's seat.

The performance of a lifetime had begun.

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 11:50 a.m.**

 **Labor Day**

 **Long Island, New York**

 **Present Day**

 _Many different civilizations have had concepts of fate, but our society is different._

"Stop the car."

Hailey slammed on the brakes as Matt gave her this command, looking up to see where they were. "The Hamptons?" She said. "Why is North heading for the Hamptons?"

"I don't know," Matt said, opening the passenger side door. "But his cell phone ping is coming from five feet up the road."

Hailey got out of the car and started to follow him. Matt was running ahead, but she could barely keep up in her high heeled Ava Petrov boots – you'd think terrorists would dress a little more comfortably, but evidently not.

 _Americans like to believe that we are in charge of our own futures._

Up ahead, a black SUV was parked on the shoulder of the road. "That's not North's car!" Matt yelled back at her. Hailey wondered if perhaps he'd abandoned Sonya's vehicle and stolen someone else's.

Matt reached the car now and picked up a rock, throwing it at the window and smashing the glass. Now he was able to reach inside and unlock the door. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Hailey yelled. She finally reached the SUV, seeing Matt standing by the open door and looking freaked out. She recoiled when she saw what he saw. "Charlotte?"

 _Though even fate's skeptics have to acknowledge that there are some things we cannot change._

The younger Clarke sister was curled up in the backseat in a fetal position, rocking back and forth and looking absolutely terrified. It took everything in Hailey not to puke – her friend was covered in blood, her arm bent in a grotesque contortion, and her tooth had gone straight through her busted lower lip. She cowered in the corner when she saw Matt and Hailey, too weak to get up and run. "Who…" She stammered. "Who are you?"

It was then that Hailey realized she had never shed her disguise. She pulled her wig off her head, allowing her blonde locks to fall free, and removed the fake nose ring, stepping closer so Charlotte could see her more clearly now. "Charlotte, it's me. This is my friend Matt – don't worry, he's on our side. We're here to help you."

 _There are two things that are inevitable in life: birth…_

Charlotte slowly relaxed when she realized it was only Hailey. "Oh my God," She gasped. "Oh my God, Hailey…" She collapsed into her best friend's arms, a sobbing mess, and Hailey was gently hugging her when another thought occurred to her.

She pulled back to look at Charlotte. "Where's Amanda?"

At this, Charlotte just dissolved into another flurry of crying. "I…I think she's dead."

 _…_ _and death._

Hailey's eyes widened. Before she could ask Charlotte for more details on what had happened after North abducted them, she heard Matt scream "Hey!" Hailey turned her head and she saw him – Ryan North was standing a few feet down the road, a jug in his hand. Evidently the car he'd stolen had run out of gas, and he'd left Charlotte behind to go get some. When he saw Matt, he dropped it on the ground and took off running.

Matt looked back at her. "I'll follow him! You take her to the hospital!" He said, before chasing after the fleeing North.

Hailey turned back to Charlotte, who was staring at her. "I guess I'm not the only one who has explaining to do,"

Hailey took her hand. "We'll talk on the way. Come on, we have to get you to a doctor."

* * *

 _You can control what happens in the middle._

Half an hour later, Hailey walked through the doors to Suffolk County Memorial's ER with Charlotte leaning against her. "Can we get a doctor?" She yelled.

"Hailey? Charlotte?"

She turned her head and saw Drew running towards them, the rest of their friends close behind. Charlotte ripped herself away from Hailey's grip and practically threw herself at Drew, blubbering incoherently into his chest. "Oh my God," Drew gasped, kissing the top of her head. "What happened?"

"It…" Charlotte sniffled. "It was so horrible. North he…he…" She was unable to finish as her tears overtook her again and Drew simply shushed her, holding his injured girlfriend in his arms and trying to comfort her somehow.

 _In theory, no one gets to determine when they will die._

"What are you all doing here?" Hailey asked the rest of them, Spencer and her parents reaching her first. Jack and Louise stood back, Louise with an arm around Jack as she tried desperately to keep him calm.

"They found Amanda," Nolan explained to her. His eyes were red, like he'd been crying.

Hailey gaped at him. "Is she dead?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, she's alive. She's in surgery though and…we're not sure what's going to happen."

 _But sometimes, a person takes another's life into their own hands. And ruins fate's plan._

A doctor appeared then, to take Charlotte back to be examined. Drew walked with them, stubbornly refusing to be parted from his girlfriend, and Hailey followed them. Spencer walked alongside her, his hand on her arm. "What the Hell happened?" He whispered, and Hailey could only shrug at him. Truthfully, she didn't understand herself how everything had gone so wrong…


	6. God Laughs

**A/N** : Hope you enjoy this chapter, it is one of my personal favorites! Please let me know what you think, the next chapter will be up February 12.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

 **September 4, 2017 12:30 p.m.**

 **Labor Day**

 **Suffolk County Memorial Hospital**

 _When I was younger, my grandmother used to make me go to church with her on Sundays._

The nurse reappeared about thirty minutes later, and Jack and Nolan immediately got to their feet. "Is she okay?" Jack asked. "What about the baby?"

"Your wife is out of surgery," The nurse explained calmly. "And the baby is being checked out by a pediatrician. However, Amanda is currently still unconscious. While we were able to repair her skull fracture during surgery, it seems like she's sustained a traumatic injury to her brain which has rendered her comatose."

 _One day I told her I didn't believe in God_ _…_

Jack covered his face with his hands. "Oh God, oh God…"

 _…_ _and she washed my mouth out with soap._

Nolan placed a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to be comforting. "How long is she going to be unconscious?" He asked the nurse.

"We can't exactly be sure. She could be comatose for minutes or hours, it all depends on the extent of her trauma and right now it's too early for the doctors to tell."

 _The truth is that even though I wanted to believe, I just couldn't._

"She is going to wake up though?" Jack asked. "Right?"

The nurse hesitated. "Well, the odds of her remaining comatose indefinitely is very, _very_ low –"

"But there is a chance?" The nurse didn't answer Jack's question. "Oh dear God…"

 _Not when horrible things happen to good people every day._

Nolan tried to reach for him, wanting to offer the other man some words of comfort, but Jack pulled away. He sniffed audibly as his eyes filled with tears and Nolan, Olivia, and Louise all looked at the ground, feeling like they were intruding on a private moment.

"I just…" The devastated man said. "Need to be alone for a while."

The nurse nodded. "Would you like to see your wife, Mr. Porter?" After a moment's hesitation, Jack nodded in agreement. His three friends all offered up weak attempts at encouragement before the nurse led Jack back to Amanda's room, and then they each collapsed back down into the waiting room chairs with heavy hearts.

 _If there is a God, how could he be so cruel?_

Secretly they were each thinking the same thing – if Amanda died, they would blame themselves forever.

* * *

When Jack walked into Amanda's hospital room, it was like a knife had just been plunged into his heart.

His wife was lying on the bed, eyes closed – if it weren't for all the machines and wires attached to her, it would've looked like she was just sleeping. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead where her skull had been fractured, her right wrist was in a splint, and her leg was in a cast and propped up. Not to mention the rest of her body was covered in an assortment of cuts, bruises and scrapes. Tears in his eyes, Jack sat down next to her hospital bed and took her hand. "Hey," He said weakly. "It's me."

He paused for a moment, almost as if he was hoping for a response. All he got was the beeping of her heart monitor, the only thing to assure him that Amanda was even still alive. "I know you've been through a lot, Ams." Jack whispered to her. "But I need you to fight just one more time for me, okay? And for Carl, and our baby. We're not done yet, Amanda. You can't leave…I need you. _We_ need you."

The tears finally spilled over by this point. He couldn't believe this was happening. Things had finally been going well for them. They'd been _happy_. It was just so unfair. He couldn't lose Amanda, especially not now…

Jack snapped out of his wallowing when the sudden ringing of his phone brought him back to reality. The caller ID wasn't one he recognized, but something compelled him to answer anyway. He couldn't describe why, it just…felt like it might be important. "Hello?"

As the person on the other end of the line spoke, Jack's sorrow turned into…rage. Pure, unadulterated rage. The kind that makes your blood boil and has you seeing red.

Someone was going to pay for what had happened today.

Hanging up the phone, he got up and stormed out of the hospital room in a huff.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be right back. Don't move."

The resident who had been stitching up Charlotte's lip left to get the attending, and Charlotte tentatively touched her mouth. Her lip was killing her and she could feel the hole in her mouth where her tooth had once been. Drew was sitting at the edge of her bed, holding her hand, while Spencer and Hailey were standing next to her. "What is going on?" She asked. "The police want to talk to me. What am I supposed to say to them?"

Hailey and Spencer looked at each other. Truthfully, they hadn't thought that far ahead. "Tell them that you were on a drive with Sonya," Hailey said. "She…she told you and Amanda she wanted to meet, to talk. And she…she wanted your help to leave the Liberators."

"Why would she ask me and Amanda about that?"

"I don't know!" Hailey sighed. "I mean…your sister waged a revenge war for four years. Maybe she thought the two of you would help her."

Charlotte nodded. "Okay. And then what about North?"

"Tell them the truth – North showed up out of nowhere, he killed Sonya and he kidnapped the two of you. After you got into a car accident, he left Amanda behind, fled with you, and stole a car."

"What about you?" Charlotte asked. "You found me, how am I supposed to explain that to them? I can't exactly tell them about…" She trailed off.

"Say that when North left you to get more gas for the car, you managed to break the rope he'd tied you with and smashed the window." Spencer offered up. "Then you called Hailey and met up with her. And if they ask you why North came after you, say you don't know."

"Well, at least that's the truth." Charlotte sighed.

"Can someone please explain to me what's happening here?" Drew asked. "I feel like you're all keeping something from me."

"It's complicated," Charlotte said. "I'll tell you everything later."

The resident came back with the attending now, and the doctor looked at Hailey, Spencer, and Drew. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?"

Seeing it wasn't really a request, the three of them reluctantly turned and walked out of the ER so the doctor could finish patching up Charlotte. "Come on man," Spencer said, clamping Drew on the shoulder. "We'll go to the cafeteria and get some coffee." He shot Hailey a look over his shoulder as they walked off, and Hailey knew that he was secretly angry at her even if he wouldn't admit to it. He hated Matt, and now Matt knew her real identity.

"Hailey!"

She jumped involuntarily when she heard someone say her name from behind, and when she turned around she saw Matt approaching. Speak of the devil…"Jesus Christ, Matt!" She gasped, a hand over her heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," He said, walking over to her. "I just came to tell you I couldn't catch North. I chased him for miles, but then I lost him when we reached the service plaza."

Hailey sighed. "It's okay. You tried your best. Does…does Angelique know…?"

"Not everything," Matt explained. "I talked to Chamberlain, and he says that she knows North ruined the plan. She's pissed. I think she's also a little suspicious – not of you, but about the whole situation in general. Why North would do this, how he figured out what was happening…Don't give her any reason to think you aren't who you say you are. Lay low for a while."

"Okay," Hailey agreed, but then she hesitated. "Matt…why are you doing this for me?"

Matt was silent for a moment. "It's a long story. I joined the Liberators a little less than three years ago. I was eighteen, young, stupid, angry at the world…And we were in a tough situation financially so my…my father became involved." He paused, tugging on his ear. "Then two years ago, my father disappeared. He left in the middle of the night, without a trace. I was told that he'd gone on a Liberators mission, and at first I bought it but…then he never called. He never wrote. Not even one text message. And I began to wonder if my father…didn't leave of his own volition."

Hailey looked at him with wide eyes. "You think Angelique knows where your father is?"

"I'm not sure," Matt said. "But I decided to stay in the Liberators, to see what I could figure out. Somebody has to know what happened to my dad. And I need to know the truth."

Hailey nodded. It all made sense – how someone so young could rank so high in the Liberators. Those cryptic comments he'd made about his parents the day they first met… "Thank you, Matt." She said. "For today and…everything else."

Matt nodded and turned to go, but then paused and looked back at her. "And Hailey? Just so you know, in the future, if you want to prove your 'loyalty'…you may have to do some things you don't want to do."

* * *

Several hours later, Olivia returned from the cafeteria, tray of coffees in hand, to see that Nolan and Louise were exactly in the same positions as she'd left them – sitting at opposite ends of the waiting room silently, not even acknowledging each other's presence. "That's it," She sighed loudly, causing both of them to look up at her as she slammed the tray of coffees down on the table. "The two of you are best friends, it's time for you guys to forgive each other. Just kiss and make up already because this silent treatment is getting really freaking annoying!"

The two estranged friends looked at each other, both of their expressions softening. "I really am sorry," Louise said. "I should have told you about what Hailey was doing from the start, but she begged me not to and I…she promised no one would get hurt, it's…" She choked out a sob. "If Amanda dies, it's all gonna be my fault…"

At this, Nolan got up and walked across the room towards her. He surprised Louise by taking her hand. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the one who got Amanda involved in this whole thing again. She was done with revenge until I came back to the Hamptons, finally living a normal life…"

"This is all on me." Nolan and Louise both turned to Olivia, who had caught them off guard when she voiced this sentiment. She was looking at the ground, suddenly somber. "You guys are only involved with the Liberators because of me. God, you should've left me to rot in that jail cell…"

"No!" Nolan and Louise both said, unintentionally in unison.

"It's true."

"No, it's not." Nolan told her. "The truth is, it _is_ my fault. I got Amanda involved in this again, and Ryan North is my mother's boyfriend. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"How about," Louise piped up. "We just blame North? Considering he's the one who did this…" Nolan and Olivia both nodded in agreement. Though they each knew that if Amanda or her baby did die, they would have this on their consciences forever…

"Hey,"

The trio all turned around, seeing Jack standing a few feet away. They hadn't seen him in hours, since he'd gone back to see Amanda. Olivia and Louise both rushed over to him, each asking him if there was any news on Amanda and unintentionally talking over each other, but Nolan hung back. He'd noticed something that neither of the women had – Jack was wearing different clothes from the last time he'd seen him. Leave it to Nolan Ross to notice fashion. But how could that be?

"There's no more news," Jack told them. "But I really need to talk to Nolan for a minute, alone. Is that okay?"

Nolan nodded in agreement. "Sure. Let's take a walk." Leaving Louise and Olivia alone in the waiting room, Jack and Nolan headed down a random hallway. Nolan watched as his friend wrung his hands, appearing nervous. "What is it you need to talk about?"

"Did I say anything to you?" Jack asked. "Before I left?"

"You left?" Nolan said. "To go where?"

Jack mumbled a curse word under his breath. "Nolan, I…" He trailed off, trying to explain. "I blacked out. I don't remember the past…I don't know, two hours?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't remember anything that happened since I left Amanda's hospital room. I woke up at home, but I don't remember how I got there. Two hours of my life are unaccounted for."

Nolan gave him what was meant to be a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You've been through a lot today, you probably just went home and passed out. I'm sure it's nothing…"

Jack nodded, even though in his gut he somehow knew this wasn't true. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right…"

Their attention was diverted when the nurse from earlier appeared at the end of the hallway. Jack's heart momentarily stopped as she approached them. He was terrified of what news she was about to give them.

But when the nurse reached them, she smiled. "Mr. Porter, would you like to meet your daughter?"

* * *

"So Miss Clarke, can you explain to us what happened today?"

As the attending orthopedic surgeon worked on setting Charlotte's broken arm, a female detective pulled out her notepad. Charlotte took a deep breath. _Remember what Hailey told you_. She thought. "Sonya Chamberlain called my sister last night and asked her to meet this morning." Charlotte told the detective. "Amanda asked me if I would come along in case Sonya tried anything. We got into her car, and Sonya told us that she was a member of the Liberators –"

"And by the Liberators, you mean the American Liberation Party? The terrorists who took credit for the Times Square bombing in August of last year?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes. Sonya said that she was trapped, and she wanted my sister's help to get out. She thought Amanda could help her since she cleared our father's name, you know?"

The detective nodded. "Uh-huh. And where did Ryan North come in?"

"Sonya stopped at some point to get gas," Charlotte explained. "That was when North ambushed us. I didn't even see him coming until Sonya was already on the ground. He jumped into the car, drove off, and tied Amanda and me up in the backseat with rope." She rubbed one of her sore wrists, subtly trying to show the detective the marks that had been left behind. "Then Amanda's water broke. North turned around in his seat and the car started to drift. He lost control and we went through the guardrail. It's all a blur…Amanda and I were both flung from the vehicle. North grabbed me and took off…" She shut her eyes. Truthfully, this part was really hard for her to recount.

"I was screaming, and crying. And I was in so much pain. North stopped the first car that drove past us, acted like he was hitchhiking and then pulled a knife on the driver. He stole the car and threw me into the backseat. But the car ran out of gas, and he left me to walk to the nearest service plaza. That was when I was able to snap the rope and smash the window. Then I called Hailey."

"You did those things, or Miss Ross–Anderson did?" Charlotte gave the detective a look. "The glass from the window was on the seat, indicating that the window was broken from the outside. And the way the rope was broken was consistent with a blade, such as a knife or scissors – not a rip."

Charlotte shook her head. "Right, Hailey did those things. That's what I meant. I'm sorry, I'm a little confused right now…"

"Sure," The detective said. "I understand, this must be a lot for you to deal with. Just one more question – why was your sister wearing a wire?"

Charlotte was momentarily at a loss for words. She had completely forgotten about that until now… "Well you know, she didn't trust Sonya. It was just a precautionary measure."

The detective nodded. "Right, right…" Charlotte watched her scribble something down in her notes, and she gulped.

She knew the detective probably noticed the holes in her story. Hopefully this lie wouldn't come back to bite her in the end…

* * *

As Jack followed the nurse into the NICU, he could hear the soft coos and cries of all the babies. All of the brand new babies, completely oblivious to the world's pain and suffering. He looked around at all of the newborns in their beds, wrapped in pink and blue striped blankets with their tiny heads covered by caps, and it made him smile for the first time in hours. The nurse led him to one incubator in particular, and his heart practically jumped up into his throat.

The nurse opened the side of the incubator, but Jack could barely pay her any attention as he stared at the tiny infant inside. His _daughter_. She was so little, even smaller than Carl had been when he'd been born. Though she had wires attached to her to monitor her vitals, all he could think about was how perfect she was, with her full cheeks and downy blonde hair and rosebud of a mouth.

"I'll give you two a minute to get acquainted." The nurse said softly, and Jack nodded at her in thanks because in that moment he didn't think he could find his words.

Once she was gone, Jack sat down at the rocking chair next to the incubator and placed his hand inside, tentatively touching the baby as if he was afraid he might break her. "Hey, sweetheart. It's… it's your daddy." The baby reached out and grabbed his pinky finger, and when she opened her blue eyes Jack lost his breath. Amanda had vocalized on numerous occasions how much she wanted their baby to have his eyes…

He felt the tears come, and he couldn't tell if they were happy or sad. On one hand he had this beautiful little daughter, but on the other – he hadn't planned on meeting his child alone. Amanda should've been there with him.

 _No,_ He silently reminded himself. He wasn't going to do this alone. Not now. Not again. Amanda was going to live and they were going to raise Carl and their new daughter side by side. She had to pull through, she just had to.

"I know you've had a rough day," He whispered to the baby, rubbing her hand. "But you're Amanda Clarke's daughter. Your mommy is the strongest person I've ever known. And that means you can survive anything, okay? So don't be scared. You're gonna be fine, and your mommy's gonna be fine and…and everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

After calming Drew down and getting some caffeine into his system, Spencer returned to look for Hailey. He found her sitting on the floor outside the ER, head against the wall, eyes closed. "Hey."

Her eyes flew open and she smiled weakly as he walked over. "Hey."

Spencer sat down next to her on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. "We need to talk," He said. "About Matt."

"We can trust him."

"Are you sure?"

Hailey sighed. "Spencer, he had plenty of opportunities to expose me – to expose _all of us_ today and he didn't. He's undercover, just like us. He thinks the Liberators may have his father."

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "But maybe when he realizes that you've been leading him on he won't be so agreeable…"

Hailey turned to look at him, and if looks could kill Spencer would've died right then. "I didn't kiss Matt to manipulate him, I kissed him because I like him! I would never pimp myself out! Is that really how poorly you think of me?"

Spencer looked down at the ground. "Hailey, that came out wrong. That's not what I meant…"

"Then what did you mean?" Hailey got up, arms crossed over her chest. "Don't ever talk to me like I'm some common prostitute again," She snapped, before storming off.

* * *

Her eyes darted back and forth frantically, adjusting to the unfamiliar sight around her – sterile white walls, a cracked tile in the ceiling, the stench of antiseptic. She turned her head and saw Jack, seated in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand in both of his, head down. She tried to say his name, but there was a tube shoved down her throat, obstructing her airway, and all she could do was choke.

Jack looked up and she saw his expression go from sad to shocked as he realized she was awake. "Amanda?" Not letting go of her hand, he got up and sat down next to her on the bed, pressing the 'call' button to alert the doctor. When he saw she was fighting her tube, he pulled it out of her mouth for her so she could finally breathe.

Amanda sputtered and coughed. "Jack…" Her head was spinning and her memories were hazy, coming back to her in bits and pieces.

Her husband took her into his arms, holding back tears as he kissed the top of her head. "Oh Amanda, thank God. I…I thought I lost you." He pulled back to look at her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

Doctors and nurses began to filter in, looking at her monitors and swarming all around her. Amanda fidgeted as a doctor roughly grabbed her arm to check her IV. Honestly, she hadn't even been thinking about her own injuries, now looking at her bruised and broken body for the first time. She was hurting, but she didn't care. There were more important concerns on her mind. "I'm fine," She insisted, turning back to Jack. Her eyes were wide with panic. "The baby. Jack, did…did our baby…?" She couldn't finish her sentence, not even wanting to think the words let alone say them.

"The baby's okay," Jack told her, and Amanda choked back a sob of relief. "They let me see her earlier, and she is going to be okay…"

Amanda looked at him, the tears in her eyes for a different reason this time as one particular word Jack had used sunk in. "She? We…we have a little girl?"

Jack nodded, unable to contain his grin as he spoke about his daughter. "She's perfect, absolutely perfect. And amazingly strong, just like her mother. She's a fighter, and stubborn as Hell."

Amanda wanted to ask more – wanting to know every possible thing she could about their daughter – but the doctor diverted her attention, flashing a light in her eyes. "You received some severe head trauma. Are you in any pain? Can you tell me what happened to you? Or what day it is?"

Amanda yanked away. "It's Monday, September 4, 2017. I was in a car accident. I know what happened, please just let me see my baby. Please."

The doctor looked over to Jack hesitantly, who only nodded – he knew that telling Amanda no would be pointless, because there was no way she'd let up until they let her see the baby. His wife was the most stubborn person he'd ever met and she didn't give up until she got what she wanted. "Okay," The doctor gave in. "I'll be right back."

Once she left, Amanda turned to Jack, once again panicked as she thought about the accident. "Where's Charlotte? Is she okay?" She couldn't remember her sister being with her when they loaded her onto the ambulance…

"She's awake and she's being checked out," Jack said. "And the police are out looking for North as we speak. They found Sonya…"

Amanda shut her eyes, a tear spilling down her cheek as she thought about watching Sonya get shot. Regardless of her feelings for the morally questionable woman, it had been horrible to watch her lying there on the ground, bullet to the head, knowing she was powerless to stop it. "Hopefully they catch North soon so this can all be over…"

The door opened again and a nurse walked in, a bundle in a pink blanket in her arms. Amanda's breath hitched, and the nurse smiled. "Someone wants to meet her mama…"

Amanda sat up with Jack's help as the nurse brought the baby over to them. Amanda held out her good arm, momentarily unable to speak as the baby was transferred to her. She held her daughter against her chest, and a single tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at the baby's face. She didn't even notice the nurse leave, too enraptured with the little girl. Though she strongly resembled her mother, there was no doubt about that, when she opened those big blue eyes – Jack's eyes – it made Amanda burst into tears. "Hi, beautiful girl. I'm your mommy. It's so nice to finally meet you…"

While Amanda wouldn't call herself a first time mother (she may not have given birth to Carl, but for all intents and purposes he was her son), she had never gotten to experience this feeling before. This feeling of holding a newborn baby in her arms and knowing that this precious life was wholly and completely hers, that she had played a part in creating something this perfect.

Jack kissed her cheek and Amanda looked at him again. She didn't know if she'd ever loved him more than she did in that moment. Even though she had gone the whole pregnancy thinking they would have a boy, she was suddenly so glad they had a girl – she wanted their daughter to be a daddy's girl, just like she had been growing up with her own father.

"I love you," She told Jack. "I love you so much, and I don't deserve you…"

Jack kissed her again, on the lips this time. There were tears in his eyes too. "I love you too. And…thank you." Amanda didn't know if he was thanking her for the baby, or for living. She figured it was a little bit of both.

She looked back down at her baby daughter and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Regardless of how today had started, she was alive. Her sister was alive. And her daughter was alive. Her family was safe. And that was the most important thing.

* * *

Nolan walked outside Suffolk County Memorial Hospital, the sun beating down on him for the first time in hours. It was unseasonably warm, and would've been a great day for the Labor Day party. Obviously though, he would not be attending this year due to recent developments.

He spotted Elizabeth standing out of the way, leaning up against a wall. Nurses walked past them every once in a while as they left the ER, pushing patients in wheelchairs to their cars. Elizabeth turned just as Nolan approached her and she smiled wearily. "I heard about your friend," She said. "I am so sorry…"

Nolan took a deep breath. "Mom, I have to know. Did you…did you have anything to do with what happened today?"

He'd expected Elizabeth to be hurt by the question – to get mad, cry, yell. Instead she sighed, opened her purse and pulled out her phone. "Ryan North left me this voicemail this morning."

She pressed play, and after a crinkle of static Nolan could hear North's angry voice come from the speaker. _I am so done with this, Liz. You don't want anything to do with me? Fine. But that means I'm calling the shots now. I'm going to look out for myself. And you can't stop me. Goodbye._

And that was it. Nolan looked at Elizabeth, who was putting her phone back into her bag stone-faced. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Elizabeth said. "It was a fair question. I told Ryan that it was over last night. He was so angry. I've been trying to convince him to take down the Liberators for years, and I've unintentionally placed him in harm's way many times. He…he pulled a knife on me."

Nolan's eyes went wide. "He did what? Are you hurt?" He reached for her, but Elizabeth waved him off.

"It's fine, I know how to deal with Ryan. At least, I thought I did. He's off his medication, he must not be thinking straight. I don't know what he thought he was doing…"

Nolan shrugged. "Maybe he found out that Sonya was a double agent? I mean if he wanted to get back in the Liberators' good graces, maybe he thought that would help…"

"Wait," Elizabeth said. "Sonya Chamberlain was a double agent?"

"Yeah, it's complicated…"

"Dad!"

They both turned around, seeing Hailey walk out of the hospital and towards him. Nolan could hear Elizabeth's breath hitch.

Hailey approached them, and a look of realization crossed her face when she saw Elizabeth. It was the first time the grandmother and granddaughter had met each other after almost twenty years.

Nolan took Hailey's hand. "Mom, this is Hailey. My daughter."

Elizabeth took a tentative step forward, looking at Hailey like she'd seen a ghost. "Hailey," She said. "It's…it's very nice to finally meet you." She extended her arms to her, waiting for a response.

Hailey hesitated a moment. She glanced at Nolan, who nodded at her in encouragement. Finally, she declined the woman's silent offer of a hug for a handshake instead. "It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

The chaos in the ER had finally settled down as Drew walked through it, his hands stuffed nervously in his pockets. He spotted Charlotte sitting on the edge of a gurney – she looked a little more put together, having changed her clothes and her busted lip now stitched up. But bruises were forming across her face and neck, her arm was in a cast, and he could see caked blood in her ponytail. There was no doubt in his mind – he could've lost her today.

"Hey," Charlotte said when she saw Drew approaching. The doctor walked away and when Charlotte smiled, Drew could see where her tooth had been knocked out. She was beat up.

Drew smirked and examined her state of dress. "My Columbia shirt – why am I not surprised?"

Charlotte nodded, a wistful look on her face. "It was the first thing you ever gave me. Whenever I wear it…it feels like home."

"The first thing you ever gave me was a drink to the face." They both chuckled.

Drew looked down, growing serious, taking her good hand in his own. He traced the cuts on the back of her hand with his thumb, looking at the intricate patterns of red lines which made their way up past her wrist. "How are you doing?"

She laughed. "Well, my lip needed three stitches and now I'm missing one of my teeth. My right arm is going to be in a cast for about six weeks, and I have a concussion so you're going to have to wake me up every two hours to make sure I'm not dead. And one of my ribs is broken but since it didn't puncture my lung or lacerate any of my organs, they're not going to do anything about it except give me lots of pain meds until it heals. Other than that…I'm just peachy." She looked over, and saw that Drew was not in such a jovial mood – he seemed very deep in thought about something. Charlotte touched her boyfriend's cheek in concern. "Babe, I'm okay. Everyone's gonna be fine, you can relax now…"

Drew looked up, lips pursed, a thoughtful expression on his face. "…Marry me."

Charlotte recoiled out of shock. "What?"

Drew gulped. "Marry me." He said, firmer this time. "I…I want you to marry me."

"Wh…what?" Charlotte repeated. Her head was spinning – and it wasn't from the concussion.

"I know it seems out of the blue, but I've been thinking about this for a while," Drew told her. She only gawked at him, at a loss for words. "You're the most important thing in my life Charlotte, and I almost lost you today – it made me realize that…that I can't live without you. The thought of not having you with me kills me inside. I don't want to ever feel the way I felt today again." Charlotte could only stare open-mouthed as her boyfriend looked at her with hope in his dark eyes. "So what do you say…will you marry me?"

* * *

Nolan pushed open the door to Amanda's room hesitantly and peeked his head inside. His spotted his best friend, sitting up in bed, staring at the pink bundle nestled in her arms. "Hey," He whispered. "You two up for a few visitors?"

Amanda looked up and smiled widely when she saw him. "Sure," She said. "Come on in." Nolan opened the door all the way and stepped inside. From behind his back he pulled out a giant, baby pink 'It's a Girl!' teddy bear and Amanda laughed immediately. "Oh my God, that thing is huge!"

"Well I wanted her to know from the first day of her life," Nolan explained, walking over to sit at the edge of the bed. "That her Uncle Nolan is the coolest." He placed the bear down on the nearby chair, and it toppled over from its own weight.

Amanda smiled and shook her head, then looked back to the infant in her arms. The impossibly tiny newborn was beginning to wake up now, blue eyes flitting open. Nolan practically melted as he watched his best friend smile at the child with a look of pure love on her face. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so happy. She looked up at him, grinning, and sat up straighter so he could see the baby's features more closely. "This," Amanda told him. "Is Marina – Marina Leslie Porter."

Nolan tore his eyes away from the baby and looked at his best friend, beginning to get choked up as her words sank in. "Leslie?" He repeated.

Amanda smirked at him. "Well that is your middle name, isn't it?"

Nolan shook his head – he didn't know what to say. "You really named her after me?"

"Jack and I wanted to," Amanda insisted. "You're our best friend, Nolan. And hey – it didn't hurt that your middle name sounded good with Marina."

"A fitting name," Nolan added. "Considering her dad named a boat after her mom."

Amanda paused, biting her lip. "We were also wondering," She said. "If you would be her godfather."

Nolan couldn't help it – his eyes filled with tears. He didn't know if he'd ever been so touched. He nodded in confirmation, momentarily unable to speak, then reached his arms out tentatively. "Mind if I…?"

"Of course," Amanda said, not even giving him the chance to finish his request. She readjusted her hold on the baby and gently touched her little cheek. "Okay honey, Uncle Nolan is gonna take you now – don't worry, you'll like him." Her friend chuckled, and carefully the baby was transferred from one set of arms to the other. Amanda leaned back, a content smile on her face as she watched her closest friend hold his godchild, while Nolan couldn't contain his grin as he took in the precious face of his best friends' newborn.

"She really is perfect, Ams." He told her. "And she looks like you…"

"She has Jack's eyes though," Amanda said. "And I…I think I see a little bit of my dad in her too."

"Well, she is a Clarke as well as a Porter," Nolan replied, smiling. "We already know she has the Clarke strength – and stubbornness too."

Amanda laughed. "Yeah, Jack said the same thing…"

They sat in silence, both of them watching the infant with fascination. After observing her Uncle Nolan for a few moments, Marina had grown tired and closed her eyes again, quickly falling asleep in her godfather's arms. Nolan ran a finger down her smooth cheek and she reached out in her sleep, her dainty hand wrapping around his pointer finger.

And as Nolan watched his beautiful honorary niece sleep peacefully, all he could think was that she was the luckiest little girl in the world – she already had a family that loved and cared about her.

* * *

 _There is a saying: people plan, God laughs._

"Okay buddy, we're home."

As Jack walked inside the beach house, Carl in his arms, his sleepy son lifted his head up to look at his dad. "Daddy, can we go see Mommy and Rina again tomorrow?"

Jack couldn't help but smile at the nickname Carl had already given his baby sister. He'd been worried that Carl wouldn't take not being an only child anymore too well (when Jack was little and Declan had been born, he'd initially asked his father and stepmother if they could send him back), but Carl had immediately accepted his role as Marina's big brother. "Of course, buddy. But now it's time for bed."

After carrying his son upstairs, Jack helped the tired boy put on his pajamas and brush his teeth. Carl was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, and Jack stood in the doorway watching him for a moment before he turned the light off and headed for the master bedroom.

 _I've never been a religious man, but if there is a cosmic being greater than us this saying must be true._

Truthfully, Jack was exhausted himself. This had easily been the craziest day of his life – he'd gone from not knowing where Amanda was, to being scared out of his mind that he was going to lose her and their baby, to having his wife back and a healthy daughter too. He was beyond thankful that Nolan had agreed to stay with Amanda and Marina tonight so that he could look after Carl and get some much needed shut-eye.

Jack walked into the bedroom and slipped his shirt off over his head, heading to the dresser with the intent to pull out a pair of pajama bottoms. But then he stopped, his foot coming into contact with a pile of clothes on the floor – the clothes he'd been wearing earlier. They were just peeking out from under the dresser and they felt…wet.

Confused, Jack bent down and picked them up. He pulled his hand away, and what he saw on it made him gasp audibly. "Oh my God."

 _People plan meticulously how they want their lives to turn out._

He grabbed his cell and dialed Nolan's number, at the same time bursting into the master bathroom with the clothes in his hands. He was on auto-pilot at this point, acting purely on instinct.

"Hey Jack," Nolan said once he picked up, sounding perfectly normal. "Don't worry, everything's going great over here. Amanda and the baby are both asleep, and you should be too…"

Turning on the faucet, Jack stuck his hands under the spray and furiously began to wash, the phone between his ear and his shoulder. "Nolan, I…" He said, at a loss for words as he scrubbed. He was just in shock. "There's…there's blood."

On Nolan's end of the call, there was silence at first. "What?" His friend finally gasped. "Jack, are you hurt? Did North come after you? I'll be right there –"

Jack picked up the clothes he'd been wearing earlier, watching in horror as the blood stains on them slowly faded, red swirling down the drain. "That's the thing, Nolan." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "The blood, I…I don't think it's mine."

 _And it can all go to Hell, just like that._

* * *

"Honestly Bradford, we always get stuck with the worst cases. I mean, a weird noise? Come on, it's an abandoned building. There's probably just rats in here."

The two rookie cops walked through the old, crumbling former office building, flashlights illuminating their path. "Well if you want the good cases Jones, you've got to earn it. Now let's just look around and get out of here."

The young cop shook his head, continuing to complain as they perused the scene. "You know, I didn't go through six months of police academy training for this crap. I thought we were actually going to get out and catch bad guys!"

Suddenly, his partner stopped dead in his tracks. "Jones…"

"Wha…?" He trailed off when he saw what his partner saw. "Oh my God."

His partner walked over slowly towards the lump lying on the ground. The closer he got, the more clear it became to him that this was a person – the body of a man lying face down on the floor, arms spread apart, blood seeping through his shirt. "Call it in," He yelled, but his partner was too busy holding back a gag to do anything.

He flipped the body over, exposing the dead face of one Ryan North…

 _Yeah, God must be one sick son of a bitch._


	7. Parting Glances

**A/N** : Glad everyone liked the last chapter! So: did Jack _really_ kill North? If so, what will happen to him? And if not, who did? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!

 **Disclaimer** : Not affiliated with _Revenge_.

* * *

 **September 24, 2017 7:00 a.m.**

 **Southampton, New York**

 _If this was the last time you could see the person you love, what would you say?_

"Our top story at this hour: the chief of the Suffolk County Police Department issued a statement today regarding the investigation into the murder of former NYPD detective Ryan North. In his statement, he confirmed that Mr. North was in fact a member of the domestic terrorist group the American Liberation Party, more commonly known as the Liberators. Mr. North, a former NYPD detective, was previously arrested for the murder of his colleague Detective Arthur Howell –"

"Can you turn that off?"

Nolan scrambled for the remote, quickly turning off the TV as Jack returned from the beach club storage room. His friend sighed loudly as he placed a stack of glasses down on the bartop. "I just…can't deal with this right now…"

Nolan got up from his seat and walked over to him, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, you need to stop beating yourself up about this…"

Jack looked at him, jaw clenched. "Why should I? Nolan, the day North was murdered I blacked out for two hours. There was blood all over my clothes! Do you honestly expect me to believe that I _didn't_ kill him?"

"Jack, calm down! I know you, you never could've done something like that."

 _Would you tell them how much they mean to you?_

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Because I don't think so."

As Jack brushed past him, Nolan sighed. "Even if you _had_ thought about killing North," He said. "He was shot. Where would you have gotten a gun from? And where would it be now?"

"Amanda has one in the house," Jack deadpanned. "In her old hiding spot, the same kind that the police say killed North. Considering I was out for two hours, I think that would've been enough time to find North, shoot him in the chest, then clean the gun off and put it back. Plus I have police training, I know how to think like a criminal."

 _You wouldn't waste one moment, would you?_

"But so did North," Nolan stubbornly insisted. "Why would he agree to meet you in an abandoned building and not fight back? It doesn't make any sense."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. I honestly don't know…"

Nolan hesitated for a second. "Have you…have you talked to Amanda about this?"

"No!" Jack said immediately. "And you can't say anything to her either! I…" He trailed off. "I don't want to worry her with this, Nolan. She's so happy. I can't…I can't take that away from her…"

 _And you'd probably hate yourself for not making the most of time while they were still around._

Tentatively, Nolan closed the distance between them and clamped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, you shouldn't have to carry this burden alone. If you want tell Amanda, you need to talk to someone about it at least…Someone who understands…"

* * *

 _Why do we always push away the people who mean the most to us?_

"Knock, knock."

 _Why can't we let ourselves be happy?_

Amanda looked up and a smile crossed her face when she saw Charlotte, peeking her head into her hospital room. "Come in."

"Is that my favorite girl?" Charlotte said in a high-pitched baby voice, spotting Marina lying on her back in front of Amanda. Amanda chuckled and finished putting on the baby's socks.

"Someone's finally going home today." She said merrily. With a smile, Charlotte sat down on the bed next to her sister, who lifted the baby into a shoulder hold.

"How are you feeling?"

Amanda shrugged. "I'm alright. What about you? I see you got your cast off already."

Charlotte smirked and held up her now cast-free arm. "Got it off early too, thank God." She pulled down her lower lip and pointed to one of her two front teeth. "See this? Fake."

Amanda scoffed. "I literally had surgery on my skull." The bandage on her head had been replaced by a much smaller one, covering up the healing wound on her forehead, and she was going to have to see the doctor repeatedly over the next six months to make sure there was no further damage. Her right wrist meanwhile was still in a splint, and her left leg was going to be in a cast for two more weeks.

"Yeah well, at least your ribs are still fully intact," Charlotte quipped, and the two sisters chuckled. Charlotte turned to her niece, rubbing her back gently. "And what about baby girl?"

"She's perfect," Amanda said happily. She glanced at her daughter, resting contently on her shoulder, and kissed the side of her head. "She is absolutely perfect."

Charlotte smiled. "She really is beautiful…I'm so happy for you."

Adjusting her hold on the baby, Amanda looked to Charlotte now. "Where's Drew? I haven't seen him around lately."

Charlotte looked away, not wanting to breach the subject. "I haven't seen much of Jack either."

Amanda narrowed her eyes, seeing her sister was avoiding the question. "Jack's been around. But considering Marina decided to come two months early and everything in the nursery was still in boxes, he's been a little busy. So anyway, Drew – where is he?"

Charlotte was silent for a moment, instead staring at her hands and focusing on picking at her nail beds. "He proposed to me."

The older Clarke sister lurched forward in surprise, and Marina mewled at the unexpected movement. "I'm sorry…what did you just say?"

Charlotte bit her lip. "The day of the accident, he proposed to me. Spur of the moment, in the middle of the ER."

"Okay…" Amanda began slowly, clearly still comprehending this. "Drew asked you to marry him – three weeks ago – and you said…what exactly?"

"Kind of…sort of…nothing."

"So he proposed to you and you said…nothing?"

"I panicked, okay?" Charlotte said, putting her face in her hands. "I'd literally just been in a car accident and now all of a sudden here's my boyfriend, asking me to be his wife, and all I can think to say is that maybe I shouldn't be answering that question while I have a concussion!" Amanda couldn't help but laugh, and Charlotte shot her a death glare. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry! It's just…he asks you to marry him and your response is 'I'm sorry, but that's too much thinking for me while I have a concussion, ask again later'?"

Hesitantly, Charlotte smiled. "Okay, so it's a little funny…"

Growing serious, Amanda touched Charlotte's knee. "Do you want to marry Drew? Because it's okay if you're not ready. If Drew really loves you, he'll understand."

"He's been so sweet about the whole thing – not pressuring me at all. It's almost making it worse." She sighed. "Of course I want to be with Drew – I love him, and he loves me. But every time I feel like my relationship just might work out, the guy I'm with he…he breaks up with me, or goes to jail, or ends up being a complete asshole, or…or _dies_! I guess I'm just…waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Amanda pushed a stray piece of hair behind her sister's ear and rested her hand on her cheek. "The way you look at Drew, I haven't seen you look at someone else since…"

Charlotte frowned. "Declan."

Amanda nodded sadly at the mention of her deceased brother-in-law. "I know that you love Drew, and I think that the two of you could really have a future together – but let me tell you from experience, you can't keep pushing Mr. Right away so that he can't be taken from you. Then, you're just screwing yourself over. I know, I almost lost Jack forever because of my own paranoia. And if I could go back, I would've made the most of every moment – I would've been honest with him from the very beginning."

The other girl nodded. "It's just…a lot to think about. And I have to make sure that it's right, because I'm _not_ about to have a marriage like my mother and Conrad…"

"Oh trust me Charlotte, you don't even have to worry about that. You are nothing like Victoria, and Drew is nothing like Conrad."

Charlotte turned her attention back to baby Marina, who was lying contently in her mother's arms, looking around with her big blue eyes. "I just wish I could have what you have – the perfect life."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Charlotte, my life is _not_ perfect…"

* * *

When Nolan returned to his house he found Olivia sitting on the couch, legs tucked under her body, reading a book. She looked up, smiling as she saw him approaching. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, less than enthusiastically. He sat down next to her and grabbed her legs, pulling her feet onto his lap.

Olivia scooted over towards him. "Is something wrong?" She asked, book being discarded on the coffee table. She grabbed his face, a hand on each cheek, and he forced a smile.

"Just a little stressed." He said. "But I'm feeling a little better now…" Olivia smiled as they kissed once, twice, three times.

"We have the house to ourselves…" She whispered against his lips. The two of them fell back down onto the couch, his body hovering over hers as their kisses deepened.

"That was exactly what I needed to hear." Nolan murmured, his hands reaching up under her shirt, pushing it up her stomach.

Suddenly, Olivia broke away and sat up. "Can we…" She stammered. "Talk first?"

Nolan frowned, confused. "Umm…sure?"

"I know things have been busy, with Amanda and Charlotte's accident, and then North dying. And maybe I'm selfish for even thinking about something so trivial when there are so many other things going on, but…" She bit her lip. "Nolan, what are we?"

He gave her a look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…are we dating? Friends with benefits? Do we tell people? Or…?"

Nolan cut her off mid-ramble by kissing her on the lips. "Olivia, when I told you I loved you I meant it. So yes, I'd say you're my girlfriend. That is, if that's okay with you…"

Olivia visibly relaxed. "I love you too." Both of them smiling, she grabbed his face again as they continued to kiss, falling back down onto the couch again. Nolan had gone back to working on taking off her shirt when suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Nolan sat up, annoyed. "God, what now?"

Olivia sighed. "Just answer it. And hurry back."

Nolan nodded and got up, smoothing down his hair as he went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Ashley, shaking in her boots. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. "Ashley. What's going on?"

"I need your help. _Now_."

* * *

 _This is Jack. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message._

Amanda sighed and hung up her iPhone as she got Jack's voicemail yet again. She looked down at Marina, who was fastened snugly into her car seat. "Your daddy is very hard to reach today, isn't he?"

The door opened and Charlotte walked in, Marina's diaper bag slung over her shoulder. "Well, you've both officially been discharged. Ready to go?"

Amanda sighed. "Jack was supposed to be here. I've called him five times and he's not answering."

Charlotte shrugged. "Try Nolan. Wasn't he helping Jack with the nursery?"

Amanda nodded and dialed Nolan's number on her phone, but again she got only the machine: _You've reached Nolan's phone. Leave a message and I'll call you back. Maybe._ She sighed and hung up. "No answer."

"Well, have you tried the house phone –"

They were interrupted by the arrival of Amanda's nurse, carrying her crutches, and Carl, who was laughing as he happily took a ride in a wheelchair. "Mommy! Rina!" He said, jumping out of the chair. "Are we going home now?"

Amanda looked to Charlotte. "I'll go pull the car around," The latter offered, taking Carl's hand. "Come on buddy, we're going to take your sister home."

As they walked out, the nurse came over and helped a disgruntled Amanda into the wheelchair. "Exciting day, isn't it?" The nurse said perkily.

Amanda forced a smile as Marina was placed on her lap. "Yeah, it is." She just hoped that Jack would be home when she got there…

* * *

Louise drummed her fingers against the counter as she flipped through the most recent edition of _Southern Living_. Amanda and her baby were coming home from the hospital today and she wanted to bake something to show she was thinking of them. She paused, wondering if she should make apple pie or lemon meringue. _Well, why not both?_ She thought to herself, before shutting the magazine with a satisfied smile.

She walked over to the pantry and gathered her ingredients, absentmindedly tapping her foot as the radio played a Ray Charles song. She spun around, her frilly apron fluttering. She remembered being a little girl, dancing around the kitchen on her daddy's toes as they listened to "Georgia on My Mind".

Louise was snapped out of her reverie when she heard the doorbell ring. "Just a second!" She called, turning off the radio and wiping her flour-covered hands on a towel before going to answer it. "Jack. It's good to see you, come in."

He followed her inside, Louise humming under her breath as Jack took a seat at the counter. He was oddly quiet. She held up a pitcher. "Sweet tea?"

Jack waved her off. "No thanks. Can we just talk?"

Louise nodded, removing her apron and sitting across from him, still oblivious to the real reason for Jack's visit. "Of course, sugar. What's on your mind?"

Jack stared at his hands, hesitating for a moment. "Nolan told me," He mumbled. "About your brother…"

Louise's smile fell. When someone brought up Lyman, it never ceased to ruin her whole day. She pushed her hair behind her ears, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Oh…"

"He thinks that you can help me," Jack explained. "Because well, I'm…I'm kind of going through something similar…" Louise gave him a perplexed look, and he gulped. "I…I think I might be the one responsible for what happened to Ryan North…"

Louise opened her mouth, but no words came out. "You mean, you think you…?"

"Killed him?" Jack finished. "I don't know, but I think there's a good chance…" He got up and began to pace, running a hand over his face in frustration. "God Louise, what am I gonna do…?"

With a sigh, the Southern belle got up and walked over to him. Jack halted mid-step when she touched his shoulder. "Jack, I know you're a good person. And I will still think you're a good person, even if you did do what you think you did. And Nolan's gonna help you, just like he helped me."

Jack nodded. "Thanks, Louise."

She smiled wearily. "You're welcome."

He just hoped she was right – because he wasn't sure what kind of person he was anymore.

* * *

Nolan led the frantic Ashley into the kitchen, helping her sit down at the counter. He went to the bar cart and picked up a bottle of Scotch. "I think you could use a drink…" He walked back over with a glass in each hand and Ashley took one from him wordlessly, gulping it down and then taking the second glass too in mere seconds. Nolan sighed. "Well, okay…"

"I'm sorry for showing up like this." Ashley said as he took the stool next to her. "I just wanted to let you know…that I'm going out of town."

Nolan gave her a look. "Really? Why?"

"I can't do this job anymore." Ashley sighed. "It's gotten dangerous and I'm starting to worry about my own safety. I knew Ryan North, you know? He came to campaign headquarters sometimes to see Elizabeth, he seemed like such a nice guy…Now he's dead, and it turns out he was a terrorist. A _terrorist_! I don't know who I can trust, and I won't put my life on the line like this. I think going back to England might be my best bet…" She shook her head and stood up. "I just…wanted to tell you to be careful before I left. I'll go now, the taxi's waiting for me outside…" She started to walk back to the door but Nolan reached out, grabbing her arm.

"Hey," He said. "I'll drive you. My private jet can take you anywhere in the world you want to go."

Ashley smiled appreciatively. "You'd really do that for me?"

He nodded. "Of course."

A few moments later the two of them walked out of the kitchen, and Nolan found Olivia lying bored on the couch, exactly where he'd left her. She gave him a look. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking Ashley to the airport," Nolan explained, grabbing his coat. Before Olivia could protest, he walked over and kissed her quickly. "But don't move – I'll be back soon."

"Bye…" Olivia said despondently, the door shutting behind them. She sat up and ran her fingers through her messy hair. She supposed she'd have some time to kill then…

She got up and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and examining the contents. She popped the top on a yogurt and turned back around, but then paused.

Ashley's iPhone sat on the kitchen island, jumping up and down on the countertop as it indicated an incoming text. Olivia placed down her snack, picking up the phone and heading for the front door, intending to give it back, when she saw that Nolan's car and the taxi were both gone.

She sighed and took her jacket from the hook. She supposed she'd have to meet them at the airport then.

* * *

There was a knot in Hailey's stomach as she walked into the room in Liberators HQ where she'd been less than a month before, the room where Matt had uncovered her true identity as they waited for news on Charlotte and Amanda. Today she was here for a different reason and she took a deep breath. Matt was standing by himself, the few other people present lingering around the tiny space, and their eyes met. She walked over towards him, trying to force a smile. "Where's Chamberlain?" She whispered into his ear.

Matt lifted a shoulder. "Don't know. I think he's been taking Sonya's death pretty hard…"

The door opened and everyone in the room turned to look as a visibly angry Angelique Franco stormed inside, a pair of bulky men walking behind her like bodyguards. "Nobody talk!" She snapped as she walked to the center of the room. Hailey glanced at Matt, wary.

"I want to know," Angelique hissed. "What the Hell happened. The Clarke kidnapping was a foolproof plan that I approved myself. I told all of you how important it was we succeeded on the first try. Now they know we're coming for them, and we're screwed. Trying again would be too dangerous. So what I want to know is, which one of you idiots got that lunatic Ryan North involved?" When none of them spoke, Angelique's temper finally exploded. "Well?" She screamed. "Answer me!"

Hailey flinched involuntarily, and Matt discreetly rubbed her back in comfort. Around the room, the others also looked uncomfortable. Angelique continued to stare them all down, nostrils flaring, and when she looked at Hailey the young girl felt like her heart momentarily stopped. That was the power Angelique had in just one stare.

The door opened and someone else stepped inside. "You asked to see me?" Hailey looked over, and she cursed in her mind. Great, this could not get any worse…

Angelique turned to look at Elizabeth, who was standing in the doorway. If she was scared, she showed no signs of it. She remained calm, composed, not a hair out of place or a single wrinkle in her pantsuit, a politician through and through. Angelique nodded. "Yes. We need to talk about Ryan North. And since I'm not getting anywhere with any of these buffoons…" She waved her hand and turned on her heel, brushing past Elizabeth and heading out the door.

Elizabeth turned to go, but then she paused. Hailey gulped, realizing the other woman had spotted her. Even with her disguise, it was clear from the look on Elizabeth's face that she recognized her.

Hailey opened her mouth, trying to find something to say, but Elizabeth simply gave her a knowing smile and placed her pointer finger against her lips in a silent _ssshhh_.

As if she was saying "it's our secret."

* * *

When they arrived at the beach house all the lights were off, and Amanda sighed to herself as she walked in through the back door. Charlotte walked ahead of her, holding onto Carl with one hand and carrying Marina with the other, and placed down Amanda's bags on the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

Amanda shook her head as she lowered herself down onto the couch. Charlotte moved to help but Amanda waved her off, placing her crutches down and grabbing a pillow so she could prop up her injured leg. "I'm fine. Just get the baby for me, please?"

Charlotte nodded and unbuckled Marina from her carrier, while Carl's attention was diverted when Bay walked into the room, barking when he saw his family was back. "Mommy," Carl asked Amanda. "Can Bay and I go play outside?"

Amanda nodded. "But on the porch, where I can see you."

Carl smiled. "Thanks Mommy!" He said happily, before taking the dog outside.

Charlotte handed Marina to Amanda, who smiled sincerely once the baby was in her arms. "I can go watch him, if you want…"

Her sister sighed. "Go home, Charlotte. Go talk to Drew. Trust me, we'll be okay here. And Jack probably just went out for a few minutes…"

Charlotte hesitated for a moment, but then gave in. "Alright. Call me later?" Amanda nodded in agreement, and Charlotte leaned over to give her a hug. "I love you. And I'm glad you're okay."

Amanda smiled. "I love you too." Her sister smiled and picked up her purse, saying goodbye before heading out the front door.

Once she was gone, Amanda looked down at Marina in her arms. "Well, I guess it's just you and me now huh?" The baby scrunched up her face, letting out a small whimper, and then beginning to full on cry. "Oh, honey. It's okay…don't cry…Mommy's here…" But even as Amanda tried to comfort the infant, she just kept screaming. Almost like she could sense her father's absence and wouldn't calm down until he was there.

Amanda took a deep breath. It was just her, two kids, and a dog. And no husband in sight.

* * *

As Nolan and Ashley walked down the runway, they could hear the loud sounds of the Ross & Associates jet roaring to life. "Are you sure you don't need money?" Nolan asked. "Because I can give you some, it's no problem –" He reached into his pocket but Ashley touched his arm, stopping him before he could grab his wallet.

"Nolan, it's fine." She insisted. "You've done enough for me already. More than I deserve…"

One of the flight attendants came over then, to take Ashley's bag from her. "We're ready to go whenever you are." She told her, and Ashley nodded.

"Just one moment, thank you."

The flight attendant returned to the plane while Nolan and Ashley continued their slow walk down the runway, Nolan's hands in his pockets. The jet's engines were stirring up air and the strong wind blew Ashley's dark hair across her face.

"You know," Nolan said. "You don't have to go back to Croydon."

Ashley paused, mulling it over. "I have heard that New England is beautiful in the fall." She shrugged. "I suppose I'll figure something out."

They reached the passenger stairs and Ashley halted, her hand resting on the railing. "I really do appreciate this Nolan. I know we've had our problems in the past…"

He shook his head. "You helped me reconnect with my mom. I owed you one." Ashley remained standing there, frozen in place, her brown eyes boring into his blue ones in a way that made Nolan slightly uncomfortable for some reason. He supposed it was the intensity in her gaze, the way she was looking at him like she had something very deep to say. "Well," He said awkwardly. "I guess this is good–"

Before he could even finish his 'goodbye', Ashley leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. It was an action that caught Nolan off guard, and he stared at her with his eyes wide open for the full duration of the tender kiss. Once she finally detached their lips Ashley remained frozen in place for a moment, running a thumb across his cheek. "You're a good man, Nolan Ross." She whispered to him, before turning and boarding the plane without another word. Nolan could only watch her go in shock, not exactly sure what he was supposed to say to that.

While this was happening, a very cold and very oblivious Olivia Anderson tightened her scarf around her neck as she walked out onto the chilly airplane runway, Ashley's forgotten phone in her hand. She spotted Nolan's private plane still on the ground, seeing two figures standing before it – she could make them out as Nolan and Ashley even though she was still fairly far away. Her boyfriend wore very brightly colored pants that were hard to miss. She quickened her pace, hoping to catch up to them as Ashley headed for the steps. But then she saw something which made her stop mid-step. Ashley's phone fell from her hand, the screen cracking against the cold, hard ground.

Ashley was kissing him. And Nolan didn't do anything to stop it. Didn't tell her no.

The breath left her lungs as she watched what looked like Ashley touching his face and saying something to him. In that moment she could notice every painful detail – Ashley's hand on his cheek. Her forehead against his forehead. The way her breath billowed out from between her ruby red lips. It made Olivia feel sick to her stomach.

Tears brimming her eyes, she turned around and stormed back towards the airport.

 _Imagine this was the last time that you'd ever see the person you love._

* * *

When Charlotte made it home that night, she didn't even bother to hang up her coat. She dropped it unceremoniously on the floor, her purse landing at her feet a moment later. Most of the lights were off, the glow of a single lamp coming from the living room. "Babe?" She called, kicking off her boots and leaving them in a trail behind her like bread crumbs.

Drew was sitting on the couch, a case file open on the coffee table as he scribbled some notes into the legal pad perched on his knee. He looked up, a single dark curl having popped out of place and falling onto his forehead. "Hey," He said, glancing back at his work. "Doing some work for a case. Want to help?"

Charlotte walked over and plucked his pen from his hand, causing Drew to look up at her. She pushed his work to the side and sat down next to him. "We need to talk."

"Okay…" Drew said uneasily. "What about?"

She was silent for a long moment. "We've been ignoring what you said that day in the hospital," She began. "Pretending it never happened. But…it did. And I think it's time we talk about what that means."

Drew looked away, cheeks growing hot. Of course. He'd known that they'd have to have this conversation eventually. After all, you couldn't just blurt out that you wanted your girlfriend to marry you and then expect her to forget about it… "I –"

"Let me finish." Charlotte cut him off. "I've been thinking about what you asked me…" She trailed off, silent for a beat, holding her breath. "Yes."

Drew looked at her, jaw slacked. "What?"

"Yes."

"…What?"

Charlotte sighed. Did he honestly not get what she was saying? "My answer is yes."

Drew blinked at her slowly. "…Yes?"

Charlotte laughed. "Yes!" She repeated. "As in yes, I will marry you!"

Drew didn't say anything for a long moment, just staring at her, and then he laughed too. "Oh my God, I love you so much." He surged forward and kissed her, a hand on each of her cheeks, but then he pulled away. "Are you sure?"

Charlotte laughed again. "Yes." She insisted. "Yes, I am absolutely sure."

"I didn't buy you a ring."

"And I don't care."

"Charlotte Clarke doesn't want a diamond? Are you sure you're in your right mind?"

"Oh shut up before I change my mind."

Slowly, Drew grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too." Charlotte said, beaming. " _Fiancé_."

" _Fiancée_ ," Drew sighed. "I love how that sounds."

"God, I love you."

" _I_ love _you_."

"Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my fiancé."

"And you're my fiancée."

Charlotte sighed contently and pushed his loose curl back into place. "Drew, I…I don't know if I've ever been this happy."

Drew smiled and kissed her once more, then pressed his cheek against hers. "Me too."

 _Imagine how it would feel to look at them for the last time._

* * *

 _Hold that thought in the depths of your mind for safekeeping._

It was half-past eleven when Jack finally slipped into the beach house. Careful not to make any noise, he closed the door behind him and stepped into the dark house. All was quiet – his wife must've already been asleep, thankfully. He walked through the foyer, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, and was about to head upstairs when a voice rose out of the dark, catching him completely off guard.

"Where the Hell have you been?"

He jumped out of surprise and a moment later one of the lamps was flicked on, exposing his wife, who had been waiting for him in the living room and was now giving him a pointed glare. "Jesus Christ, Amanda! You…you scared me!"

"Where were you?" She repeated, firmer this time. She was sitting on the couch, the living room messy from a plethora of baby supplies and Carl's toys, Marina asleep in her arms, her injured knee propped up on the coffee table. And she was mad – very mad.

 _Now live every day with that in mind._

"I…I had some stuff to take care of." Jack said vaguely. It wasn't exactly a lie.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at him. "The day your daughter was coming home from the hospital? And you couldn't even bother to call me and tell me where you were?"

"I'm…I'm sorry," Jack told her. "And I promise, it won't happen again." He turned to go upstairs, but his wife wasn't having it.

"Sit." She ordered. He looked and saw that she was pointing to the living room chair, and from her pissed off expression it was clear to Jack that it wasn't optional. Slowly, he did as he was told and lowered himself into the chair, a lump in his throat.

 _Make the most of every moment you have._

Amanda leaned forward, holding the baby with her non-injured arm. "Where was Nolan today?"

Jack could practically feel his face grow white. "Nolan? I…I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Oh you know," Amanda said, peeved. "I figured that if my husband didn't care enough to come check up on me, then at least my best friend would. Only it turns out that both of them conveniently forgot about me. What are the odds, right?"

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to…"

"How stupid do you think I am, Jack?" She demanded, raising her voice now. "What are you and Nolan hiding? Whatever it is, you can tell me!"

 _Be as honest with the people you love as you can._

"Nothing!" Jack insisted, his volume rising as well. "I swear Amanda, this is all just a misunderstanding!"

"You swear on your kids?" Amanda asked, but – unable to say such a thing – Jack sank back in his seat, and said nothing. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Mommy?" Both of their heads snapped up at the faint sound of Carl's sleepy cries – clearly their arguing had woken him. Amanda stood up with a huff. "Here," She said, extending Marina to Jack. "Can you just…hold her while I go get him?"

Jack only stared at her for a moment, as his wife waited impatiently for him to do as she asked. In her arms their daughter stirred and then began to whimper, clearly on the verge of crying. "I…I can't."

Amanda looked at him for a moment, and it was clear she thought she had misheard him at first. "Are you serious right now? Your son is upset and I ask you to just freaking hold your daughter – and all you say is 'I can't'?" Jack looked down at the ground, and Amanda cocked her head to the side as she realized something. "Have you even held her since the day she was born?" Jack's silence confirmed her suspicions – he hadn't.

 _Cherish them always._

Amanda let out a disgusted laugh, while in her arms Marina began to cry. She pulled the baby to her chest and then started to head upstairs to go comfort Carl, but halfway she turned around and looked at Jack over her shoulder. "We wanted this." She spat at him. " _You_ wanted this. I don't understand how that person – the person who cried tears of joy with me on the porch the night I told him I was pregnant, and drove me to the hospital when I woke up bleeding, and held my hand as I lay unconscious…How that person could become so indifferent to his own family. It's like…" She shook her head. "It's like I don't even know who you are anymore, Jack." And this time, her tone wasn't angry or pissed – it was just disappointed. And somehow that was even worse.

 _Because we can never know…_

"Amanda –" Jack started to say, but when he turned around she had already stormed up the stairs – as best as she could with one injured leg – while in the background Carl was yelling for her again and Marina was still wailing. He put his face in his hands, and even though he tried to hold them back tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably.

The truth was that he couldn't hold his daughter, or comfort his son, or even look into their eyes – not when doing so reminded him how utterly undeserving he was of them. And he most definitely couldn't tell Amanda the truth.

Because it would make her hate him, just like he hated himself.

… _just how long our time together will last._


	8. Fool's Paradise

**A/N** : So we're almost at the end of this story, but don't despair: the series isn't over yet. I have a fourth part planned out but I haven't started writing it yet, and then there will be an abridged fifth installment to wrap things up which will only be like, six or seven chapters. But since I haven't started writing the fourth part in the series yet, I'm not sure when it will be up. I also selfishly want to stretch this series out for as long as possible, because I love writing it. I'll have a better estimate at when book four will be out at the end of this story.

(Oh, and also: today is my 18th birthday. So your gift to me should be a nice, long review.)

 **Disclaimer** : Sadly I didn't get the rights to _Revenge_ for my birthday. Oh well, there's always next year.

* * *

 **October 10, 2017 8:15 a.m.**

 **Southampton, New York**

 _They say that ignorance is bliss. And perhaps in some way it is._

Behind the counter, there was the shrill squeal of a cappuccino machine as the coffee shop geared up for the Tuesday morning rush. From her seat in the corner, Hailey ran her finger along the edge of her mug. Spencer returned to their table, pulling out the chair across from her. "So," He said. "Scone?"

Hailey sighed. "We really need to talk. It's about –" But before she could continue, the ringing of her burner phone finished for her.

"Is it about…" Spencer trailed off. "…What I said at the hospital? Because I'm sorry." They hadn't been talking since their fight, and even though he was still kind of mad Spencer was starting to feel really guilty for what he'd said. He hadn't meant to demean Hailey in any way.

"That's not it." Frustrated, Hailey put her phone on silent before slamming it down onto the table so hard the surface rattled. "All I ever get is calls and texts! From Matt, from Angelique, from Chamberlain…I just want all of them to go away!"

 _But fools are not blissful because they have no problems._

Spencer put down his coffee, looking serious. "Why do they keep texting you? Is something wrong?"

"It's been…" Hailey grappled for a word. " _Tough_ since North ruined Angelique's plan. She's been really angry. More so than usual."

Spencer gave her a concerned look. "You don't think she's onto you, do you?"

Hailey shook her head. "Not me. But I think if I'm not careful she might start getting suspicious of me. North wasn't supposed to know about the plan. She thinks he was trying to sabotage the mission."

"And you don't think that?"

"On Elizabeth's voicemail he said that he was done listening to her and he was going to look out for his own best interests. I think somehow he found out that Sonya was a double agent and thought killing her would get him back into Angelique's good graces."

Spencer nodded. "Okay. And what if she figures out that we were working with Sonya?"

"I don't know," Hailey breathed. "The truth is…I'm kind of scared, Spence. I'm in way over my head here."

 _They think they're happy because they are too oblivious to face their problems head on. If only they knew..._

Spencer took a long sip of coffee, thinking. "Listen: you need to go to Liberators headquarters and get all of your stuff. I can help you remove all traces of your fake identity - but you need to get out. _Today_."

* * *

"Come on Carl, just eat a little bit."

The five year old shook his head and pushed the plate of pancakes away from him. "No! That's not how Daddy makes them!"

Amanda sighed and shifted Marina to her hip, the baby done nursing, so she could rebutton her shirt. "Just one bite," She said. "Please?"

Carl crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "No!"

"Carl David Porter," She repeated, firmer this time. "You don't talk back to me. Now eat your breakfast." After a moment, the little boy reluctantly gave in and picked up his fork.

Amanda lifted Marina into her arms, patting the baby's back and bouncing her in her arms. She had barely slept at all last night, because Marina woke up screaming every two hours and then an unexpected nightmare had aroused her at about three a.m. It was the first dream of Victoria she'd had since before she got pregnant and it had caught her completely off guard. And as much as she had wanted to go to Jack for comfort, they'd been walking on eggshells with each other for two weeks and most of her nights were spent in the nursery, because sleeping next to him was too hard when she knew he was lying to her about something.

"Good morning."

Amanda looked up as Jack walked down the stairs. His pajama pants hung low on his hips, something which usually drove her crazy, but today she didn't even notice. "Morning," She said unenthusiastically.

"Daddy," Carl whined. "Can you make me breakfast? Please?"

"Yeah –" Jack started to say, but Amanda cut him off.

"You can't placate him like this Jack. He needs to learn to eat what I give him."

With a frown, Carl dropped his fork on the table. "You're being mean! I don't like you anymore!" He angrily told his father and stepmother, before climbing out of his chair at the table and making a break for the stairs.

"Carl, come back here –" Jack tried to tell him, but Carl simply ignored him as he stormed up to his room.

"He's just throwing a fit because he doesn't get as much attention as he used to anymore." Amanda said with a sigh. "But you know, I can only do so much…"

Jack winced at the involuntary dig. Or maybe it was intentional on her part – the past two weeks, she'd basically been acting like she was a single mom. As much as Jack tried to help with the kids, as much as he wanted to, it hurt too much to look at them when he knew what he'd done…

"I can go talk to him –" He started to say.

"No, it's fine." Amanda said, but her irritated tone made it clear it wasn't fine. "I'll get him. I do pretty much everything around here anyway." She started to walk towards the stairs but then stopped and turned around. "Unless there's something you want to tell me?"

Jack looked at her for a second, unsure of what to say. Amanda just continued to stare at him, the baby in a shoulder hold, waiting for a response. "…I umm, have to go meet Nolan."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Amanda said, before walking up the stairs with the baby and leaving Jack alone.

* * *

"Good morning, fiancé."

Drew was distracted from the eggs he was frying when he felt a familiar pair of arms encircle his waist. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Mmhm," Charlotte confirmed, burying her face into his neck. "Well, for the parts of it I did sleep anyway…"

"I need to make breakfast…" Drew said, trying to look back at his pan, but Charlotte stopped him by grabbing his face.

"Mmm, not hungry…" She said, lowering his mouth onto hers.

As she kissed him over and over, Drew's mind drifted away from breakfast. Charlotte's hands reached up under his shirt, trailing down his abdominal muscles. He grabbed onto her by the back of her shirt as she reached for the drawstring on his pants.

But before she could undress him, Drew was startled by the ringing of his phone. He broke away and Charlotte gave him a playfully annoyed look. "I wasn't done, mister."

"I have to get that." He said, shooting her an apologetic smile as he went to answer the call. "Hello?"

Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest as Drew talked to whoever it was on the other end of the line. "Really? That soon? Okay, I'll be right there. Thank you so much."

As Drew hung up the phone, Charlotte sighed. "Are you really leaving right now?"

Drew walked over and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I really have to be somewhere. But I'll be back soon. Just eat your breakfast."

He headed to the bedroom to change, and Charlotte reluctantly boosted herself up to sit on the countertop. She poured herself a cup of coffee and picked up a banana from the fruit bowl (because Drew's eggs had inevitably burned).

She supposed she would need her energy later anyway, knowing how Drew's surprises usually went…

* * *

"Ms. Ellis, some people at the door for you."

As Louise walked downstairs – stifling a yawn, tying her bathrobe closed over her silk negligee – she found the maid waiting for her at the bottom of the main staircase. "Thank you Pauline, I'll get it. Oh, and can you polish the silverware today? I might have some friends over tonight."

The maid nodded. "Of course, Ms. Ellis."

Louise walked over to the front door, humming as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, not a care in the world, but when she opened the door she suddenly froze.

The man had his hand cocked on his hip, a pair of aviator sunglasses covering his eyes and his suit jacket slung over his shoulder. The woman next to him had a trench coat over her pantsuit and she reached into her pocket to retrieve her police badge. Louise recognized them – they were the same detectives who had been waiting for her on her doorstep eight months ago, waiting to question her about Lucas Barlow's death.

"Detective Pratt, Detective Mueller," Louise said, forcing a smile onto her face. "Why, we have got to stop meeting like this."

"We're sorry to disturb you, Ms. Ellis." Detective Pratt said. "But we need to talk to you."

"Well, what about?"

"I don't know if you've heard ma'am, but Ryan North was recently murdered. We have some questions for you regarding his death."

Louise looked at the detectives, trying to keep her composure. She had to act natural, because if they found out what she knew about Jack… She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gave them a tight-lipped smile. "Alright. Why don't you both come inside, I'll make some tea –"

Detective Mueller cut her off. "Actually Ms. Ellis, you should get dressed. We're going to have to ask you to come down to the station."

* * *

"There you go, Cheryl. Pomegranate mimosa with a twist – trust me, you'll love it."

The heavily Botoxed socialite smiled at Nolan as he handed her the glass. "I'm impressed, Nolan. I really do think you were a bartender in a past life."

Nolan waved her off. "Oh, you're too kind Cheryl. I'm merely an amateur."

"What are you doing?"

He looked up, spotting an annoyed Jack Porter staring at him with his hands on his hips. Saying nothing, Cheryl got up and made sure to take her glass with her. "Well you weren't here so I decided to play around a little bit."

"Get out from behind my bar, Ross." Jack told him lightheartedly, and Nolan reluctantly did so, taking the seat Cheryl had just vacated. "Last time I checked, you didn't have a bartending license."

"Though I could get one. Now that I don't have to get my girlfriend out of prison anymore, I am in need of a new hobby." Nolan proposed. He paused, seeing that Jack wasn't exactly in a jovial mood. "You still thinking about…you know?"

Jack hesitated – he couldn't meet Nolan's eyes, so instead he focuses on turning all the alcohol bottles so their labels were facing forward. "How could I not be? It's…it's all I can think about."

"What did Louise say when you talked to her?"

Jack sighed. "That it doesn't change what kind of person I am, but –"

"And she's right," Nolan insisted. "Jack, you're a good person –"

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Jack asked, his voice low enough so that just Nolan could hear, and when he spun around to face his friend Nolan closed his mouth, saying nothing. "Until you've taken someone's life, don't tell me anything about what kind of person that makes me. You couldn't possibly understand."

"I still think you should be honest with Amanda –"

"Honest with Amanda about what?"

Nolan turned around, immediately silenced when he spotted a very irritated Amanda Porter (née Clarke) standing a few feet away. She had Bay on a leash and Marina strapped to her chest in a Babybjörn, which Nolan would have found amusing if she wasn't walking towards him right now with a pissed off expression on her face. She slapped the leash into his hand and placed the baby in his arms before he could even protest. "Carl is with his babysitter so call and make sure he's eaten his breakfast in about fifteen minutes or so, okay? Thanks." From the way she spoke it was clear this was an order and not a request, and Nolan couldn't even find any words, his mouth opening and closing like a beached fish. Truthfully, he was kind of scared of her in that moment.

Now Amanda turned to Jack, a hand on her hip. Her husband looked down at the bar top, a sick feeling in his stomach as she spoke. "I think it's time we have a little chat."

* * *

"Can I get you a cup of coffee? Some tea?"

Louise shook her head as Detective Mueller returned to the interrogation room. Detective Pratt was in the seat across from her, her elbows on the table. "No thank you," Louise said. "I'm fine."

Mueller stirred his own cup of coffee, remaining standing. "Look, Ms. Ellis." He said. "You're not in trouble here."

Louise knew that was a lie. "Then what do you want from me?"

Detective Pratt slid a folder across the tabletop. "Six months ago you filed a police report, alleging that Ryan North had been stalking you."

Louise felt her cheeks grow hot. Truthfully, she'd forgotten about that. She'd gone to the police station right after she'd identified North as her stalker, but they'd been less than helpful and that had been why she'd decided to go to Nolan instead. "I was reading an article about that shooting he was involved in years ago and I saw a photo of him. I realized he was the one I had been seeing and that's when I went to the police. I thought he might be dangerous."

"And why were you reading up about Mr. North in the first place?"

Louise stared at the detectives for a moment – she couldn't exactly say she'd found her stalker in the database Nolan had illegally hacked into. "I found an article about how he shot his partner when he was a cop. He was involved in an attempted Liberators raid when the crime happened. I think it's perfectly reasonable for me to have been researching the Liberators when my friend had been framed by them."

"Your friend Olivia Anderson?"

"Yes."

Detective Pratt looked at Detective Mueller. The latter placed his coffee cup down on the interrogation table, then raised his hands in a shrug. "Look Ms. Ellis, I get it. Ryan North was a mentally unstable and potentially dangerous man. We were planning to arrest him for abducting the Clarke sisters the day he was murdered. If you killed him because he threatened you and hurt your friends…well, I could understand that."

"Killed him?" Louise repeated. "I did no such thing!"

"Ms. Ellis," Pratt said. "Is it true that you have been prescribed diazepam, more commonly known as Valium?"

Louise didn't say anything for a moment, unsure of where they were going with this. "Yes. My doctor prescribed it for my anxiety, but I haven't been taking them for the past several months…What does that have to do with anything?"

"The medical examiner performed a full drug screening on Mr. North," Mueller explained. "And they found abnormal levels of diazepam in his system, levels consistent with an overdose. Due to a mark on his arm, the medical examiner believes the drugs were injected into his muscles."

"So he had a drug problem…?"

"The mark was on the back of his arm, which would have been difficult if he was doing it himself. Our working theory is that Mr. North's killer injected him with diazepam from behind so that he would be sedated, thus allowing the killer to overpower and shoot Mr. North without him putting up a fight. Ballistics show that Mr. North was shot with his own gun, which was missing from his body."

Louise stared at the two detectives for several moments, at a loss for words. "You are both cuckoo!" She declared. "You are accusing me of premeditated murder, you know that right?"

"The fact is," Mueller continued. "That you have the motive and the means, Ms. Ellis. You had the pills, you could've gotten the gun, and you wanted Ryan North to leave you alone."

"I have an alibi!" The words were out of Louise's mouth before she could stop them, and the two cops both looked at her. She gulped. "I…I have an alibi. I was at the hospital all day, waiting for news on my friends. Suffolk County Memorial. They'll vouch for me."

Pratt and Mueller looked at each other, and then Mueller turned back to Louise. "Alright then, we apologize for wasting your time Ms. Ellis. But rest assured, we will be checking out that alibi."

* * *

The locker made a harsh sound as Hailey pried it open, shoving all of Ava's – _her_ – belongings inside a duffel bag. She had to disappear, and she had to do it today. She was putting all of her trust in Spencer right now, but the young computer genius had assured her that he could make it look like Ava had never existed. "I can remotely hack in The Liberators' cameras and delete any footage that you're on." He had promised her. "It won't be easy, but I know that I can do it."

Now, Hailey focused on putting everything into her bag. She had gloves on, because she wasn't going to risk leaving fingerprints. Who knew how many clues she'd already inadvertently left behind…

"What are you doing?"

Hailey jumped out of surprise and turned around, and she saw a confused looking Matt walk towards her. He was one hiccup in her plan that she hadn't thought about in her haste. "Jesus Christ, Matt!"

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"I'm leaving," Hailey said. She slammed the locker closed and slung the bag over her shoulder, but before she could go Matt grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"What the Hell do you mean you're leaving?"

"I mean I'm _leaving_. I can't live this lie anymore."

"So that's it? You were just going to walk out without saying goodbye to me?"

"Don't worry, no one will find out you knew who I really was."

"You think that's what I'm mad about?"

Hailey looked into Matt's eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. There had been many adjectives she had used to describe Matt throughout the short time they'd known each other – mysterious, dangerous, clever, kind – but 'vulnerable' had never been one of them until now. She ripped her arm free from his grasp and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, but this has gotten too dangerous."

"I love you."

Hailey spun around, eyes wide. For a moment, no one said anything. It was like a bomb had just been dropped. Matt walked towards her, genuine hurt in his eyes. "Hailey," He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I love you. And I will protect you. We're in this together. Just…don't go. Please."

Hailey stared at him for a moment, but then she swallowed and backed up towards the door. "If you really love me, you'll let me do this. I'm sorry." She said, turning and leaving before she could change her mind.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Drew parked his car in the mall parking lot, while in the passenger seat Spencer was confused. "I just need your opinion on something," Drew explained. "Come on."

The two friends got out of the car and Spencer saw that Drew was leading him to a jewelry store. Drew opened the door and the bell jingled as they stepped inside. There were display cases all over filled with expensive necklaces, earrings and bracelets, and Spencer stopped to peer through the glass while Drew approached the woman behind the counter. "Hi, I got a call this morning that my order was ready. It's under Burton." The woman nodded and went into the backroom, promising to be back in a minute.

Spencer joined Drew and a few moments later the saleswoman reappeared, holding a bag with the store's logo emblazoned on it. "Take a look, Mr. Burton. I'm sure everything will be to your satisfaction."

A smile on his face, Drew pulled a little black box out of the bag and popped it open, revealing a platinum ring with a huge diamond. Spencer didn't know much about jewelry – okay, anything about it – but when Drew showed it to him even he was impressed. "So?" Drew asked. "You think Charlotte will like it?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, of course – I didn't even think she wanted a ring."

"She said she didn't, but come on – every girl wants a ring." Drew chuckled. "It's custom – one of a kind, just like her."

Now, it was Spencer's turn to laugh. "I'm sorry, but have you seen Drew Burton? Because this romantic sap that I'm with can't possibly be him."

Drew playfully socked him in the arm, which just made Spencer laugh more. "Shut up. I've always been a romantic. Just…deep down."

"Yeah, way _way_ deep down…"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Spence, when you meet the right girl it changes you. For the better. And I used to think that I could never be with one person for my whole life but Charlotte, she's…she's different. Special. It's hard for me to remember what my life was like before she was in it."

"Yeah," Spencer mumbled, a particular blonde that he felt like he had known his whole life popping into his head. "I know the feeling…" After a moment he shook his head, bringing himself back to the present, and clamped a hand on Drew's shoulder. "I'm really proud of you, man. And I'm lucky to have you as a best friend."

Drew smiled, handing the box back to the saleswoman so she could wrap it up. "Trust me, Spence." He said. "I'm the lucky one."

* * *

After they left Nolan, Jack silently led Amanda back into the storage room. His wife followed behind, and he could practically feel the anger radiating off of her. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked.

Jack sat down on top of one of the supply crates. Amanda was looking at him, head tilted to the side, hand on her hip. "You should sit down…" He mumbled.

Not even making an effort to hide her annoyance, Amanda sat down next to him, legs crossed, arms over her chest. "Okay, I'm sitting. So talk." Jack had his head down and she stared at him, waiting for an answer. A moment later, his shoulders heaved – and she realized he was crying. Her irritation melted away into concern and Amanda placed a hand on his back. "Jack…" She said softly. "Whatever it is that you and Nolan are hiding…you can tell me…"

Her husband took a deep breath, still looking at the floor, a layer of tears glazing over his eyes. He took a deep, shuddering breath. "…I think I killed Ryan North."

For a moment, Amanda's whole world seemed to stop turning. She couldn't have possibly heard him right, could she? She pulled her hand off Jack's back, her mouth open in surprise. "What?"

Jack gulped and repeated himself, louder this time. "I killed Ryan North."

Silence. When he finally forced himself to look up, Jack saw that Amanda was staring at him in shock. She shook her head. "No," She insisted stubbornly. "No, you didn't…"

Jack could feel the tears prick his eyes again. He knew it, she hated him. And who could blame her really… "I did."

Amanda shook her head again, and she looked almost angry now. "No!" She said forcefully. "I…I don't believe you! You didn't kill North, Jack! I know you didn't!"

"You sure about that?" He asked, a single tear spilling down his cheek. "Because I think I did. After Emily, and Declan, I…" He shut his eyes for a moment at the memory, thinking of all the things he'd felt in those moments. Despair. Anger. Hopelessness. A bloodthirsty need for revenge. "I would've killed Conrad if you hadn't stopped me! And don't say that I wouldn't have, because I know I would have shot him if you'd given me the chance!"

"No!" Amanda leaned towards him, grabbing his arm. "You…you couldn't have killed anyone, Jack. That's not the kind of person you are!"

"Really? Because I've done it before. Does the name Kate Black ring a bell?"

"That was different!" Amanda maintained. "Kate was trying to kill me, and she'd just shot Daniel. It was self-defense!"

"This really isn't all that different," Jack said. "Your life was in danger then and it was in danger this time too. I thought you were going to die, and I am capable of crazy things when I'm pushed Amanda. Do you realize what was going through my mind when I found out about your accident? It was all the same things that went through my head the day I decided to kill Conrad! I wanted North to pay for what he did to you. He almost killed you! And he almost killed Charlotte, and he almost killed our daughter. I wanted him dead!"

"But there's a difference between wanting and killing, or between self-defense and premeditation. You could never take someone's life in cold blood –"

"But I did!" Jack cut her off, practically shouting by this point. Amanda cut herself off mid-plea, her own eyes glistening over now. Jack shook his head and covered his mouth with his hand, so emotional he could barely speak. "But I…" He whimpered. "But I did…"

The tears overtook him by this point and Jack turned away, his body wracked by sobs. Tears spilling down her own cheeks, Amanda reached over and wrapped both arms around him. Jack tried to fight her at first, attempting to shove her off, but she wouldn't let go and finally he relented, collapsing into a blubbering mess in her arms. "It doesn't matter," Amanda whispered to him through her own tears. "I will always be on your side. Because I love you." Jack buried his face into her chest as he wept, and she kissed the top of his head. "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

* * *

Louise must've rang the doorbell at Nolan's house at least five times in two minutes. She was so nervous since leaving the police station that she was physically shaking. After what felt like an eternity, Olivia opened the door. "Louise," She said. "Are you okay? You look freaked out…"

"Is Nolan here? I really need to talk to him…"

Olivia shook her head. "No, he's with Jack I think. Why don't you come inside so we can talk? It's cold out here."

Olivia led her inside, but even once she was inside the warm house Louise couldn't stop shaking. She allowed Olivia to sit her down on the couch, Olivia taking the spot next to her. "Louise, what's going on?"

She took a deep breath. "The police came to my door this morning. They wanted to ask me about Ryan North's death."

One of Olivia's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?"

"They asked me some questions. They…they think I might have been the one to kill him."

Now it was Olivia's turn to be freaked out. She didn't say anything for a moment, completely caught off guard. "Well, you have an alibi don't you? We were at the hospital all day…"

Louise shook her head. "Not true. I left that afternoon to go home, so I could get a shower and change my clothes…It was around the same time that Jack left so…"

"What does Jack have to do with this?"

Louise froze. She realized she shouldn't have brought Jack's name up at all – he told her his fears about North's death in confidence, and even though she knew Olivia wouldn't say anything it wasn't her place to tell. "The point is," She said, trying to redirect the conversation. "I _lied_ to the police, Olivia. What if they find out that I left the hospital that day? I was alone at my house, the staff was gone, no one can confirm that I was really there. They could say that I murdered Ryan North and then went home to wash off the evidence!"

"There is no way that's going to happen, Louise." Olivia insisted, reaching to take the other woman's hand. "I know that you didn't do this. And if the police ask me, I'll say that you were with me all day. Nolan will too."

"Oh Olivia, you don't have to lie for me –"

Olivia cut her off. "Of course I do. I'm not going to let you go to jail Louise. Trust me, I don't want anyone in this group to end up behind bars again…"

Louise nodded. She was still nervous, but Olivia's words offered her some comfort. "Thank you. I…I really am grateful for that."

Olivia gave her a hesitant smile. "You're not going to go to jail," She assured. "None of us are." But deep down in her gut, Olivia had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

After all, she knew from personal experience that little white lies could quickly spiral out of control…

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Drew shushed Charlotte as he continued to lead her forward, his hands over her eyes. "Patience, my dear." He said cheekily. "We're almost there."

Charlotte was trying to figure out where they were, but truthfully she had no idea. They'd gone up in an elevator and she'd thought that maybe Drew was taking her to a restaurant or a hotel, but now she couldn't hear the sounds of any other people. "I don't understand why I had to get dressed up for this," She said. "I thought we were going to dinner, what is going on?"

"We are," Drew insisted. One of his hands lifted off her face, both her eyes covered by his one hand, and Charlotte could hear the sound of him opening a door. "Okay, we're here."

He pulled his hand away and Charlotte looked around, confused by what she saw. They were at…the office? "Why are we in the conference room?"

"You'll see," Drew answered vaguely. "Now come on, let's have dinner – and don't worry, I didn't cook it."

They sat down at the conference table and had their dinner – salads, steaks and a bottle of French wine – but as they ate Charlotte couldn't shake the feeling that Drew was up to something. Once they were done, Drew dramatically dropped his fork and stood up. Charlotte gave him a look. "There's more?"

"Dessert – how do you feel about chocolate cake?"

Charlotte sighed. "You are too good to me, Andrew Burton."

After he left she pulled out her phone, composing a text to Amanda to check up on her sister and little niece, so she was distracted when Drew reappeared. "Thank you," She said instinctively when she heard the sound of a plate being placed in front of her. When she looked up, she did a double take. It was right there, propped up against her raspberry – a ring. The most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. A cushion cut diamond ring in a halo setting with two intertwining platinum bands.

And the way the two bands merged on each side of the ring… they looked like they formed two infinity signs.

"Drew…" Charlotte gasped, at a loss for her words. "You didn't have to do this…"

"I know my spur of the moment proposal in the ER wasn't exactly romantic…" Drew said, earning a playful eye roll from Charlotte. "Hopefully this makes up for it." A proud smirk on his face, he picked up the ring and got down on one knee before her. "Charlotte – I remember the first time I met you, in this room, back when you were just starting your internship. I had heard so many stories about you, and your world – and I told myself that I wasn't going to like you. But when you came in late for our meeting and I saw you for the first time – I have to admit, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were. I didn't know it then, but you would completely change my life. I never let myself love…well, _anyone_. But with you…I was falling before I could stop it. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Charlotte nodded, unable to find her words as she felt the tears slip down her cheeks. "Yes."

Beaming, Drew rose from his bended knee and Charlotte extended her hand so Drew could slip the ring on her left hand, fourth finger. Suddenly, he laughed. "You look like a raccoon."

Charlotte touched her cheek, realizing that her mascara was dripping. "Shut up, you jerk." She told Drew, which only made him laugh harder.

"You still sure you want to marry me?"

Without hesitation, Charlotte leaned over and kissed him. "Yes – absolutely."

* * *

"Okay buddy, time for bed."

Carl looked up as Jack walked into his bedroom, getting up to get under the covers. Jack came over and sat at the edge of his bed, tucking his son in. Carl looked at him for a moment, hesitant to speak. "Daddy?" He finally said.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Do you not love me anymore?"

Jack froze, caught off guard by his son's question. "Carl, why would you say that?"

"Because," Carl said. "You're not around anymore. Do you love Rina more than me, Daddy?"

Jack's heart practically broke at his words. The thought that his son didn't know how much he loved him…he didn't know if anything could possibly hurt more. "No, absolutely not. I love you so much, Carl. Daddy just…" He trailed off. "Daddy is just having a bit of a hard time right now. But I promise, I'm going to be around a lot more from now on, okay?" Carl nodded. "Alright, time for bed now."

After kissing Carl on the forehead and telling him goodnight, Jack got up and turned off the light. He hesitated for a moment, waiting until he was sure that Carl was asleep, before he closed the door and headed down the hallway to the nursery.

Amanda was sitting in the rocking chair, the baby at her breast, and she didn't notice him. Jack stopped in the doorway, watching her tend to their daughter. In that moment he couldn't believe that someone like Amanda was with someone like him – she was so beautiful, strong, and fearless. And yet her husband had spent the last several weeks being the exact opposite…

Amanda finally realized he was standing there and her eyes lit up when she saw him. She stood up, readjusting her blouse after the baby finished nursing. "Hey, can you hold her for a minute?" It wasn't really a question – the infant was shoved into Jack's arms before he could come up with an excuse, Amanda walking across the room so he'd have no choice but to humor her.

Marina was staring up at him with wide blue eyes, happily sucking on her pacifier, and Jack's heart instantly melted. It had been so hard for him to keep his distance from her these past few weeks. He hadn't realized until tonight how much he had really missed his kids – so much it was painful – even when they were still in the same house. Amanda walked back over, intending to take the baby again, but Jack stopped her. "It's fine, I can do it." Amanda smiled at this, but he was too preoccupied to notice.

He gently placed Marina down in her crib and the little girl's eyes fluttered open and closed, as if she was fighting sleep. Jack gently brushed his thumb across her soft cheek and her eyes closed, this time not opening again as she began to fall asleep.

He was caught off guard when Amanda walked up behind him, wrapping both her arms around his waist. Her head on his shoulder, she kissed his cheek. "You don't have to keep punishing yourself," She whispered. "You know no matter what, we're always going to be here for you."

After a moment, he closed his eyes and let his muscles loosen, relaxing into her embrace. "I know." He said. Amanda kissed him again, this time along his jaw.

She knew that even though she had forgiven him, it would take a long time for him to forgive himself.

 _Ignorance is not the absence of problems._

* * *

Before Spencer could knock on the front door to the Ross home it flew open, revealing Hailey's figure cast in shadow. All the lights in the house were off, which wasn't unexpected – it was, after all, the middle of the night. "What's going on –?" He started to say, but then Hailey grabbed him by the front of his shirt and practically dragged him inside.

"We need to be quiet," Hailey said, her grip on him loosening and allowing Spencer to stand on his own two feet. "My parents are asleep."

"What is going on?" Spencer whispered. "Did you do what I told you?"

 _It is being too stupid – or too cowardly – to face them._

"I got all my stuff from headquarters, and I made sure not to leave any fingerprints." Hailey told him. "Were you able to tap into their security cameras?"

Spencer nodded. "It was hard, but I got it all. It was good practice."

"That's good."

"And get this – someone hacked into Angelique Franco's iCloud from an IP address matching Ryan North's. I think that's how he found out about the plan to kidnap Charlotte and Amanda. I'm still not sure how he found out about Sonya, someone must've tipped him off to that."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Hailey sighed. She reached out behind her, feeling for the couch, and sat down on the arm. "There's just one problem: Matt."

 _Fools don't live in a paradise, but an oasis. An illusion of safety._

Spencer's eyes widened. "Crap. I didn't think about him. Is he going to talk?"

"No," Hailey insisted. "He can't reveal me without revealing himself. And Matt…" She paused, and even in the dark Spencer could see that her eyes had glazed over. "Matt won't be a problem anymore."

 _We are not cowards. And we are definitely not stupid. But fools? We have to be careful._

Spencer let out a sigh of relief. "Okay then, I guess we're good." He noticed however that Hailey didn't seem relieved. "Is there something else?"

"There's one more thing," She reached into her pocket for something, and Spencer caught a glimpse of the shiny laminate of her Ava Petrov ID. Wordlessly, Hailey headed for the kitchen and Spencer followed. He reached her just as she pulled a lighter out of one of the drawers, turned it on, and pressed the tip to the edge. The ID caught on fire, the flames slowly licking upward. "There," Hailey whispered, tossing the now flaming ID into the trash can. "It's done."

Spencer nodded. "It's done." He repeated. The two of them stood there silently for several moments longer, shoulder to shoulder, watching as the fire consumed Ava Petrov's picture…

 _Lest we become them._


	9. Exit Strategy

**A/N** : So, there's only one chapter after this one but unfortunately it's not going to be up next week. I'll be in New York next weekend (to see _Hamilton_!) and I'll be too busy to post. Hopefully you'll find the grand finale worth the wait! A lot of loose ends will be tied up.

I also posted the outfits the characters are wearing at the party in this chapter on my fandom Polyvore, if you want to take a look. Username is the same as on here.

 **Disclaimer** : I'm just a fan.

* * *

 **November 3, 2017 9:00 a.m.**

 **Southampton, New York**

 _You remember when you were little and you had to have fire drills in school? And everyone thought it was stupid, because there was_ no way _it would ever actually happen?_

It was Friday, and the beach club was currently in the process of being transformed. The usual tables had been cleared out and replaced with circular high tops covered in white tablecloths, each one with arrangements of white lilies, lavender daisies, white asters, purple statice, green button poms and hanging amaranthus. Practically all of the champagne on Long Island had been brought in, as well as bottles of top shelf liquors and French wines. White balloons were tied to the backs of chairs and the staff was currently stringing up a banner reading: _CONGRATULATIONS CHARLOTTE AND DREW!_

 _Well when I was a kid, the elementary school in the district over burned down. And we never questioned the need for fire drills ever again._

"It's absolutely amazing," The bride–to–be said as she surveyed the premise. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did." Amanda insisted. "My little sister is getting married! This is a once in a lifetime experience, and what kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn't throw you an engagement party?"

"Matron of honor, technically." Charlotte said with a wry smile. She paused in front of the spot where the chocolate fountain was – though it hadn't been turned on and didn't have any chocolate in it yet.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked. "Is the dessert table not big enough?"

"No, it's perfect. I was just wondering how _you_ were doing."

 _You always have to have a back–up plan._

Amanda was a little taken aback by the question. "Today's not about me. It's about you and Drew."

"Not until the party starts at four," Charlotte said. "How are you? How's Jack? Are you guys doing okay or…?"

Amanda looked down at her clipboard, focusing on making sure her check marks were perfectly even. She hadn't told Charlotte Jack's secret, but her sister wasn't stupid and she could sense that something was off. "We're fine. Two kids is just a big adjustment – not a lot of time for romance." She forced a smile and squeezed her sister's shoulder. "You and Drew should savor this time while you can – I'm not sure I even remember what it's like to go to dinner and a movie."

Charlotte chuckled. "Well, I'm more than happy to just be Auntie Charlie for a while."

"Anyways," Amanda said. "You should get going. Your hairstylist is coming to your house at ten and I'll go pick up your dress and Drew's shirt from the dry cleaner's later."

 _A way to save yourself in case everything goes wrong._

Her sister sighed contently, not noticing that she was subtly being led to the door. "You are the best. What would I do without you?"

After they said goodbye and Charlotte left, Amanda shut the door behind her and exhaled loudly. She stomped over to the bar just as Jack and Nolan reappeared, carrying one of the tables. "Where do you want this?" Jack asked, but Amanda wasn't even paying attention, grabbing a random bottle of wine and popping it open.

 _You never know, you might need it._

Nolan raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you breastfeeding?"

"Shut up," Amanda said as she filled up a glass. "I'll pump this out of my system later." She lifted the glass to her lips and took several large gulps, as if she'd just been drowning and it was air.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, he and Nolan placing down the table.

"I hate lying to her," Amanda sighed – clearly she meant Charlotte. "I told myself that I was never going to lie to my sister again, but…well, here I am."

Jack frowned. "Because of me, right?"

Amanda placed her glass down and walked over to him. "Don't blame yourself. You know I'd do anything for you, no question…" Jack nodded, but Amanda knew that deep down he was still beating himself up inside over this.

The door opened and Amanda thought that it was Charlotte coming back again, but when she turned to look she saw Louise walking briskly towards them. "Turn on the TV," She said, before they could even tell her 'hello'. She sounded freaked out.

Amanda picked up the remote and turned on the television that hung above the bar. The news was on and they all stared at the screen, wondering what Louise was talking about. "This just in," The news anchor said. "An inside source confirms that prominent socialite Louise Ellis is a person of interest in the murder of former NYPD detective Ryan North."

* * *

"Mom, can you get the door?"

Hailey paused in the middle of putting on her earrings when she heard the doorbell ring again. "Mom?" She repeated.

"Can you get it, honey?" Olivia yelled to her. "I'm just getting out of the shower!"

With a sigh, Hailey walked to the door, putting her second earring in along the way. When she got to the door, she was surprised to see no one standing there. She looked both ways, but saw nothing. It was only when she glanced down at her feet that she saw the box sitting on the step.

Hailey picked it up and walked back inside, placing it down on the counter as she rummaged through the drawer for a pair of scissors to cut open the box. She popped open the lid, and suddenly all the breath left her body.

There was one thing at the bottom of the box – a note, speared by a knife. It was written in red ink which Hailey would've thought was blood if she hadn't known better. But that didn't make the message any less menacing: _WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE_.

It didn't take a genius to know who it had to be from. It had been a month since Hailey had left The Liberators and she'd thought that her plan had worked. Matt hadn't spoken to her since she'd left, but there was no indication that he had given her up. She'd called Chamberlain to inform him of the plan, but he had never called her back. She'd assumed that he'd skipped town of his own accord, but now she was worried – what if The Liberators had gone to him for answers after she'd left? What if Chamberlain had felt betrayed and told them the truth? What if they'd tortured him until he gave her up? …What if they killed him?

She closed the box and threw it into the trash can. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Olivia walked into the kitchen then, wearing a bathrobe with her wet hair tied up in a towel. "Something wrong?" She asked, seeing the startled look on her daughter's face. "Who was at the door?"

Hailey looked at her and tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh…Jehovah's Witnesses. I told them to go away. I mean, I'm a child born out of wedlock living with her unmarried parents, I don't think they'd even want us anyway."

Olivia looked skeptical, but after a moment she nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go get dressed, tell me if you need anything…"

Hailey watched her go, and once she was alone again she looked at the box, now sitting calmly at the top of the trash can.

Who had given her up?

* * *

Back at the beach club, Amanda immediately turned the TV off, unable to listen for one moment longer. Louise had already begun pacing the floor, covering her face with her hands. "That's it," She said. "I'm gonna go to jail. I'm going to jail."

"No, you're not," Nolan insisted. "Olivia and I told the detectives that you were with us that whole afternoon."

Louise stopped mid–step and looked at him. "Detective Mueller called my house this morning. Apparently they interviewed the ER nurses who were on call after Amanda and Charlotte's accident, and they told the police that they saw me leave and then come back hours later wearing different clothes. They are going to say that I left, murdered North, and changed my clothes because I was covered in his blood!"

Nolan sighed and looked at Amanda. "There has got to be something in that building. Security cameras, or a witness who saw North walk inside with his real killer…"

"And implicate Jack?" Amanda said. "Hell no!"

Her husband looked at her. "I thought you said you didn't believe I actually did it."

Amanda froze, as if she hadn't even realized the connotations of what she'd just said. "I…" She floundered. "Look, Jack, it doesn't matter if you did it or not. The point is, none of us are going to jail for this. No way."

"Well if we don't do something," Louise said. "Then I _am_ going to jail. So, anyone here have a plan?"

It was silent for a long moment, and finally Jack looked up. "I'll confess."

The other three all turned to look at him immediately. "What?" They gasped in synchronization – Amanda sounding angry, Nolan confused, Louise surprised.

"I'll tell them that it was me," Jack explained. "Not Louise. She'll be cleared and I'll…I'll go to jail."

"No!" Amanda said, walking over to grab both his hands. "You can't confess to this Jack. You don't even know for sure it was you…"

"I blacked out that day," Jack said. "I had the motive. And my clothes were covered in blood that didn't belong to me. _I_ killed him, Amanda. Nothing else makes sense. And I will not let Louise go to jail for something I did."

Amanda took a step back from him, eyes flashing. "I will never forgive you if you do this, you know that right?"

"Hold on," Nolan said. "No one is going to jail, and no one is confessing!"

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Louise cried. "I don't want Jack to get in trouble but I don't want to go down for this either!"

"Do not talk to the cops again without a lawyer." Nolan told her. "I'll talk to Drew about representing you. And you –" He looked at Jack. "Do _not_ say anything. I'm going to handle this, alright?"

Jack nodded. "Fine."

Louise did the same. "Sounds like a plan."

Now Nolan turned to Amanda. "What are you looking at me for?" She asked.

"You need to let me handle this. So back off, alright?"

After a moment, she gave in. "Okay."

Nolan sighed, and then turned to Louise. "Come on, let's go."

After the two of them left, Amanda and Jack just stood there silently for a few moments, both of them unsure of what to say. "Did you really mean what you said?" Jack finally asked. "That you would never forgive me?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "I did."

"But what about me?" He asked. "What if I can't forgive myself unless I do this?"

"Jack," Amanda said. "It doesn't matter if you killed North or not. It changes _nothing_."

"Well what if it changes something for me?"

She sighed. "Look, we can talk about this later. Let's just focus on the party now, okay?"

"Amanda –" But she ignored him, heading back to the storage room and mumbling something about needing more plates.

So his options were either have his wife hate him, or hate himself. And neither of those options were something he could live with.

* * *

"What kind of chairs should we have at the wedding?"

Drew looked up from his newspaper and did a double take at Charlotte's question. "What?"

His fiancée was sitting on their living room floor, surrounded by a sea of fabric swatches, scrapbook pages and pictures from Pinterest boards. "What kind of chairs should we have at the wedding?" She repeated. "I don't know, I really hate it when people drape fabric on their chairs, but regular folding chairs seem too boring. Maybe we could put some bows on the backs of the chairs instead?"

"Why don't we just have our guests sit on bales of hay?" Drew suggested, and Charlotte scowled at him. "What? It was a joke."

"Drew, this is our _wedding_. Can you just take this seriously please?"

Drew folded up his paper – he had a feeling he wouldn't be reading _The Times_ this morning anymore. "Charlotte, I really don't care about the chairs. Pick whatever ones you want."

"Fine," She gave in. "But this is a lot of work to do by myself."

"So let's elope. Go to Atlantic City."

"Is that another joke?"

"Yes, but I would do it if you wanted to."

Charlotte got up and walked over to him, and Drew turned around in his chair so she could sit on his knee. "I've daydreamed about my wedding since kindergarten. And while I would marry you tomorrow if I could, I picture it in the Hamptons with me in a custom Vera Wang – not on a decrepit boardwalk with an Elvis impersonator."

"Two things," Drew said. "One: I'm not sure if Atlantic City even has Elvis impersonators. And two: at least you figured something out. You want to have it in the Hamptons."

Charlotte smiled. "True. We haven't set a date yet either."

"How about tomorrow?"

" _Drew_."

"Okay fine, what were you thinking?"

Charlotte pulled up the calendar on her phone, mulling this over for a moment. "What about May 31?" She suggested. "It's the anniversary of the day we first met. It falls on a Friday next summer, and it should be far enough in advance that we can find a good venue…"

"May 31," Drew repeated with a slight smirk on his face. "Don't think I have any plans. Why not get married?"

They kissed, but then Charlotte pulled away.

"Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"I still can't make my mind up about the chairs."

* * *

"So, what happened exactly?"

From her spot in the passenger seat of Spencer's car, Hailey took a sip of coffee hoping to ease her nervous stomach. "They sent a note _to the house_ ," She told Spencer, voice shaking. "They figured out who I am. I don't know how but…they did."

Spencer took a deep breath. "Well, I hope he gets here soon. Because if he wasn't the one to tell them, he might be in danger."

A few moments later Hailey and Spencer saw a black car turned off the main road and down the empty side street where they'd parked. They looked at each other, summoning strength, and wordlessly both got out of the car. Hailey and Spencer walked side-by-side towards the other vehicle, stopping about halfway between the two cars. The driver's side door opened and a man slipped out of the vehicle.

"Hailey," Matt said, stepping closer to her. "It's good to see you…"

Hailey held up a hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Matt, we need to talk about something." She took a deep breath. "The Liberators found out about my real identity."

"Hailey…"

"Listen, Matt, I think you might be in danger…"

" _Hailey_." This time when Matt said her name he was much more forceful, and it cut Hailey off mid-breath. Matt just looked at her for a moment before he spoke again. "…It was me."

Hailey froze, her chest feeling tight. Next to her, she could hear Spencer's breath hitch. "…What?" She whispered, hoping that she'd somehow heard him wrong.

Matt gulped. "It…it was me. I told them who you are."

For a long moment, Hailey stared at him, jaw hanging open, unable to hear anything but the pounding of her heart. And then she lost it.

Her coffee fell to the ground and spilled everywhere as she lunged for Matt, trying to wrap her hands around his neck. Spencer reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back as Hailey fought against him. "How could you do this to me?" She was screaming at Matt. "You said that we were in this together! That you loved me! Was it all a lie huh? Your father, was that a lie?" Matt just stood there, not even defending himself from Hailey's blows.

Finally Spencer yanked Hailey off of Matt and he held her against his chest, both arms wrapped tightly around her body so she couldn't take another swing. She tried to shove him off at first, wanting another go at Matt, but Spencer didn't let go of her until finally she relented, letting her body still as she panted, trying to catch her breath. "Why?" Spencer asked calmly. "Why would you turn us in when it meant exposing yourself?"

"I had to," Matt began to say. "They were already onto you…"

"You liar!" Hailey roared. Spencer held her tighter as she thrashed.

"I wasn't lying when I told you about my father," Matt said. "I think Angelique really does know where he is. And if I want to find him…I have to stay on her good side. I'm sorry."

"Why haven't they killed you yet, huh?" Hailey snarled, and she saw Matt flinch. "You're a traitor! Why are they keeping you alive?"

"Because," He whispered. "They can't kill me. Even if they wanted to."

Spencer's brow furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Matt took a step back until he reached his car. "I have to go. I can't let them know I'm here with you…" He paused, his hand on the door handle. "I really am sorry, Hailey. And…I really did care about you. But I care about my father more." Then he opened the door, and Hailey and Spencer could only watch as he drove off.

After a few moments they got back into Spencer's car and sat there in silence for a moment. Spencer clenched the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white and Hailey stared straight ahead, saying nothing. Spencer turned to look at her. "He told you that he loved you?"

It took Hailey a moment to respond, and when she finally looked at him Spencer saw her eyes had welled up with tears. "What does it matter now?" She said. "It was clearly all a lie."

* * *

"Wow, you look gorgeous."

Olivia caught a glimpse of Nolan in the mirror, standing in the doorway to the bedroom and looking at her. "Thanks," She said half-heartedly, focusing on putting her earrings in. Hailey had picked the dress out for her – a red and black brocade that had cost ten times more than she was used to spending on a dress – to match a suit that Nolan had, but Olivia hadn't been quite as enthused about it.

She'd spent the past month waiting for Nolan to bring the kiss with Ashley up. But he never had. And it was starting to drive her insane.

She was brought back to the present when Nolan wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning to rest his chin on her shoulder. "What are you worried about?"

Olivia looked away. "Nothing," She told him, picking up her necklace and handing it to Nolan. "Help me with this?"

With a slight sigh, Nolan took a step back and Olivia held her hair up so he could fasten the necklace around her neck. "I know you," He told her. "Something is bothering you. Is it Louise?"

"…Yeah," She lied, but Nolan gave her a look that let her know he didn't buy it. Once he got the clasp she let her hair drop back into place and turned around to face him. "That day that you took Ashley to the airport…I followed you. Not to be creepy or anything, just to return Ashley's phone. And…I saw you two kiss."

Nolan closed his eyes and took a step back. For a moment, he didn't say anything. "Olivia, it didn't mean anything."

"You're not cheating on me?"

"What? No!"

She bit her lip. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

Nolan sighed and closed the distance between them, his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, Ashley kissed me. In fact, it…it was more than once." Olivia shut her eyes, not even wanting to think about that. "But I didn't say anything to you because…I didn't think it mattered. It didn't mean anything to me and I thought if I brought it up it would make it into something bigger than it was. It was when Ashley kissed me that I realized I never wanted to be with anyone else but you. But I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I promise, I will never keep things from you ever again." Olivia looked at him now, and she felt like she was tearing up. He smiled tentatively. "You forgive me?" Unable to find her words, Olivia nodded and Nolan cupped her cheek so he could give her a gentle peck on her the lips. "I love you."

She smiled feebly. "Love you too."

* * *

On the surface, the party seemed to be going perfectly.

Charlotte and Drew were greeting the guests as they arrived and it was clear that this party was _the_ event of the season. The beach club was full of people, and practically everyone on Long Island had been clamoring for an invitation. Amanda, however, wasn't one of them. She was back in the kitchen, pacing in her expensive high heels, a glass of Chardonnay in hand. "We need to get the hor d'oeuvres out faster," She barked at the kitchen staff. "People are going hungry out there!"

"Of course, Mrs. Porter." The head chef told her politely, handing a tray to one of the cater waiters who immediately went back out there.

Amanda lifted her glass to her lips and took another long sip, continuing to pace. She had a feeling she'd have to give the baby formula tonight – she'd thought that a few drinks would calm her nerves, but now she'd lost track of how many glasses she'd had.

The door to the kitchen opened again but this time it was Jack, not a cater waiter. "There you are," He said. "What are you doing? You should be at the party."

"The food's not coming out fast enough," She told him. "I'm sorry, I really have to take care of this…" She tried to brush past him but then Jack grabbed her arm, halting her mid-step.

" _Amanda_ ," He murmured. "Is this about what I said earlier?"

Amanda glanced around, all the cooks seeming preoccupied, and grabbed Jack by his tie. "Come on," She whispered, before leading him off to somewhere they could be alone. She closed the door of the storage room behind them and locked it, just to assure that no one would walk in on them.

Amanda sat down on the crates, the same spot where she'd been sitting when Jack had told her about Ryan North's murder and turned her world upside down. Her husband remained standing, back pressed against the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"Amanda," Jack sighed. "I just…I don't think I would be able to live with myself if Louise went to prison because of me."

"Louise isn't going to jail," Amanda insisted. "Nolan is taking care of it, it's all going to work out."

"Okay, fine." Jack gave in. "But even if it's not Louise, it's going to be _someone_. And maybe the person who takes the fall will be someone I don't know, or someone who's not a good person – but how am I supposed to live my entire life knowing that someone else is in jail for something I did?"

Amanda was staring at her hands the entire time he spoke, and after Jack was done she still didn't look up for a few moments. But when she did, he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "And how am I supposed to live my entire life knowing that I will never see my husband again?"

Jack was silent – he didn't know what to say to that.

Amanda let out a shaky breath. "I was so young when my father went to prison. You know what that was like? It was a nightmare! I spent every night of my childhood wishing I had him back, wondering if I would ever see him again, be held by him again…I don't want my children to go through that torture. Carl is younger than I was, and Marina is only a baby. If you went to jail Jack…" She choked back a sob. "Jack, she wouldn't even remember who you are. And that's…that's not the life I want for them. I…I don't want them to suffer like I did…" At this point, it was all too much. She burst into sobs before she could stop herself.

Immediately Jack rushed over to her and Amanda collapsed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her as she sobbed into his shirt. Suddenly, Jack understood why she had been so against him confessing – it wasn't that she was just being stubborn, or didn't care about his conscience. It was so much more than that. She was thinking about what she'd gone through, being raised without her father, and the thought of their children having to experience the same had been gnawing at her inside. He felt stupid for not realizing it before.

"It's okay," He mumbled, stroking her hair. "The kids are never going to have to know a life without their dad. I promise."

* * *

"Are you going to eat that shrimp puff, or just stare at it?"

Hailey didn't even have enough energy to give Spencer an annoyed look. She slapped the shrimp down onto a napkin and shoved it on the nearest table, knowing that her stomach was too unsettled to keep anything down. "Is it hot in here?" She asked Spencer, tugging on her sleeves. "I'm hot. Maybe we should go get some fresh air…"

Spencer placed a hand on her arm. " _Hailey,_ " He said gently. "It's okay."

"How is it okay?" She hissed under her breath. "I might be murdered any second now, that is not okay Spencer!"

"Hailey –"

He was cut off when Charlotte and Drew walked over, the former practically dragging her fiancé behind her as she raced over to Hailey and Spencer, teetering-tottering in her high heels. "I'm so glad you guys could come," She said, letting go of Drew and holding her champagne in her left hand so she could hug both Hailey and Spencer.

"Yeah, us too." Spencer said, trying to sound normal. He playfully elbowed Hailey. "Hailey and I got you some really nice his and hers bathrobes, right Hailes?"

Hailey forced a smile. While she wanted to be happy for Charlotte and she felt terrible that she couldn't be more excited about her best friend's engagement – well, things like that seemed trivial when you were worried that you might be murdered by an evil terrorist organization. "Right," She said, her voice clipped. "Bathrobes. Plush. Monogrammed. You'll love them."

"Thanks guys," Drew said, giving Spencer a pat on the shoulder. "Eat and drink as much as you want, okay?"

"Drew!" The engaged couple turned their heads when Nolan walked by, Louise and Olivia close behind him. "Can we talk to you for a second?" He gestured for Drew to follow them and the man did so, his fiancée following behind after telling Hailey and Spencer again to enjoy the party. While Spencer was distracted Hailey swiped a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, and she'd already downed half of it by the time Spencer turned back around.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be drinking that –" He said, reaching to take the glass from the underage girl, but Hailey wasn't giving up so easily. They were playing tug of war for it, some Dom getting splashed on Hailey's shoes, when someone cleared their throat.

"Miss Ross?"

Hailey turned her head, feeling sheepish when she saw the beach club employee standing there patiently. She let go, allowing Spencer to have the glass that was now empty anyway, and forced a smile. "I'm sorry. Can I help you with something?"

The employee produced a manila envelope from behind his back. "This came for you." Hailey took the envelope from his hand but before she could ask what it was, he'd already left.

She looked at Spencer. "Why would someone send something for me here?"

"I don't know," Spencer watched as she tore the seal on the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper from inside. Suddenly her face turned ghastly white. "Hailey? What is it?"

Slowly, the girl turned the message towards him so he could read it. She didn't have to say anything, the fear written all over her petrified expression. _YOU REALLY THINK WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU? PLEASE. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN FIRST._

* * *

 _Only about 0.3% of houses catch on fire per year. But what if yours falls into that 0.3%?_

"…and I really, _really_ hate to ask you this on the day of your engagement party, but it's really important."

Drew nodded as Nolan finished explaining the North situation to him – well, an abridged version of the story that didn't involve Jack's name. "No, I totally understand." Drew said. "And I would be more than willing to represent Louise."

"Oh, thank Heavens," Louise sighed. "Drew, you are a life-saver."

"Don't mention it. There's no way I'm letting you go to jail for something you didn't do."

 _And when you play with fire, your chances of getting burned go up exponentially._

Hailey rushed over to them then, Spencer not far behind her, what looked like a piece of paper crumpled up in her hand. "Mom, Dad," She said to Olivia and Nolan. "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

Olivia swallowed her sip of wine. "What is it?" She asked, not sensing Hailey's haste.

"I need to get out of town," Hailey blurted out quickly.

 _Which is why you have to have a plan for the worst case scenario._

This only made her parents more confused. "What?" Nolan said. "Where would you go?"

"I don't care," Hailey said. "I would go literally anywhere. As long as it's very far away and no one there knows me."

"Honey," Olivia said, putting her glass down on the table. "We can't just let you jet off to God knows where without a reason why. What brought this on?"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain, but –"

The doors to the beach club suddenly opened then, and Louise momentarily stopped breathing. Detectives Pratt and Mueller walked in, surveying the premises, and Louise wished she could melt into a puddle on the floor.

Amanda and Jack walked over to them – who knows where they had appeared from – just as confused as everyone else. "Is there a problem, detectives?" Jack asked cordially. "We can turn the music down, if that's what you're here for…"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," Mueller said. Before Jack could respond, he brushed past him and Amanda and walked towards the table where the rest of the gang was, Pratt at his side. Louise saw her reach for her cuffs. "Ms. Ellis," Mueller said to her. "You need to come with us, please. And put your hands behind your back."

 _You never want to be stuck wondering…_

Louise looked to Nolan, at a loss for words and beginning to shake. He didn't know what to say either. Pratt walked over and forcefully turned Louise around. She heard the sickening sound of the cuffs being slapped onto her wrists and then felt the cold metal against her skin. "Louise Ellis, you are under arrest for the murder of Ryan North. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you…"

As Detective Pratt finished reading the Miranda rights she began to lead Louise towards the door, the socialite still in a state of shock. Drew stood up. "I'm her counsel," He told Mueller. "And I demand to see the evidence you have against my client!"

Mueller placed a hand on Drew's chest and shoved him back, Charlotte rising to her feet to grab her fiancé's arm. "I suggest you come down to the station," Mueller said. "See if we can settle on a plea deal."

"Plea deal?" Drew scoffed. "Yeah, there's no way that's happening! My client is being set up, this is ridiculous!"

While all this was happening, everyone at the party had turned to stare. Charlotte was rubbing Drew's arm, trying to calm him down. Hailey had rushed to Olivia's side, her mother wrapping her arms around her like she was a little girl. Amanda, Jack and Spencer were all staring in shock. And Nolan could only watch in horror as Louise's eyes desperately searched for him in the resulting chaos, her lips forming his name.

"Nolan, you have to help! Don't let them do this to me! _Nolan!_ "

… _what the Hell do I do now?_

* * *

The service elevator opened and she stepped out, her heels clacking against the concrete floor of the converted warehouse that was Liberators HQ. As she approached she spotted the women bent over something at her metal desk, her blonde hair pulled back into a sky high ponytail and her one extra sharp tooth absentmindedly digging into the pink flesh of her lip as she concentrated. She stood there for a moment, hands folded in front of her, watching the other women write something, before she spoke. "Louise Ellis was just arrested for Ryan North's murder."

Slowly, Angelique Franco looked up. Elizabeth Miller was standing before her calmly, her voice when she spoke like that of an automaton. A sick smile made its way across Angelique's face. "Not quite how I imagined this would go," She told Elizabeth. "But boy, has this been fun."


	10. Two Wrongs

**A/N** : Sorry that this last chapter is a week late! My computer died before I could finish writing it, so I had to finish writing the chapter on my school computer and then borrow my stepdad's computer to post it. Hopefully it's worth that wait? I had really bad writer's block to be honest. I mean I did put off writing this until the very last minute...

There's another author's note at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own _Revenge_.

* * *

 **November 22, 2017**

 **The Bronx, New York**

 _It is a widely-debated topic: do two wrongs make a right?_

As she walked through the dimly-lit alleyway, Hailey had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Hello?" She called out tentatively. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the slip of paper that Sonya had written this address on months earlier. _Go to see them,_ She'd said. _And they'll give you everything you need to protect yourself._ She'd never thought she would actually take her advice, but now she was desperate.

 _I know from firsthand experience how tempting revenge can be._

Suddenly, Hailey yelped when a tall, muscular man stepped out in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere. "You Ava?" He said.

Hailey swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a nod. "…Yes." Even though she'd burnt her Ava Petrov ID, she'd used her fake name when she made this appointment out of fear. She looked over her shoulder and saw another big, heavily tattooed man walking up behind her. She was blocked in. Hailey felt like she might throw up.

"It's alright, boys. I'll take care of this," She heard a distinctly female voice say. There was a hint of an accent, British or Irish or something like that. Hailey turned around and saw a woman shove the tattooed man aside – she was slim and about average height for a woman, seemingly somewhere in her forties, with blue-green eyes and light brown hair that went just past her shoulders. "So," The woman said to her. "I hear you're in the market for a gun."

 _But when you're on the path of vengeance, you can become as bad as the enemies you are trying to destroy._

Hailey nodded stiffly. "I brought the money we agreed on."

"Cash?"

"Of course."

The woman smiled, then reached into her purse. She lifted up a handgun. "Glock 43, 9 millimeter. Easy grip, perfect for a woman. Show me the money and it's all yours."

 _And revenge cannot undo the things that have been done to you._

Hailey popped open the briefcase she'd brought with her – inside was $2,500, all in crisp, freshly bundled bills. The tall man walked up behind Hailey and grabbed the briefcase from her before she could react.

The woman stepped forward and placed the gun in Hailey's hand. She wrapped her fingers around it, feeling a strange emotion surge through her body as she held it in her hand. She'd never been this close to a gun before…

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Ava."

* * *

 _So are you really any better off?_

Nolan arrived at Rikers Island as soon as visiting hours began. After all the visits he'd had to make her, he knew the drill – visits were allowed from one to nine on Wednesdays and Thursdays, eight to four on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. There were no visits on Mondays or Tuesdays. Detainees were allowed three visits per week, sentenced inmates could only have two, with up to three visitors being allowed at one time. All inmates could receive only one visit per day. Unfortunately he had become well-acquainted with the routine over the past year.

He sat down in the visitor's room, looking around as inmates were able to hug their family and loved ones for the first time in a long time, albeit briefly. He looked up just as Louise appeared.

Louise practically ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck in a huge hug. "Oh my God, Nolan." He'd seen her on Saturday, just a few days before, but Nolan was caught off guard by Louise's appearance – her red hair hung limp around her face, there were bags under her eyes, and she just didn't look like herself with no makeup on and an orange jumpsuit on her body. He never got used to seeing the people he loved like this.

A guard cleared his throat when their hug lingered for too long and they pulled away, Louise sitting down next to Nolan. He touched her hand, rubbing circles. "Are you okay? I heard you had to go to the infirmary."

Louise looked down at the table. "I…had a panic attack. But I'm okay now."

"When was the last time you had one of those?"

Louise lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Since before I came to The Hamptons," She said, like it was no big deal.

Nolan's heart broke for her. Louise was one of the sweetest, gentlest people he knew – and also one of the most fragile. When he'd met Louise her mental health had been so poor, and he hated seeing her regress. "Drew and I tried to get you bail," He told her. "But the judge thinks that your wealth and out of state connections make you a flight risk. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Louise said dejectedly. "You did everything you could…" She looked up at him, and he saw tears in her eyes. "But I'm losing my mind in here Nolan. I haven't felt this out of it since my mama was drugging me! And this outfit clashes with my hair!"

He rubbed the back of her hand. "We're looking for any evidence we can find to get you out. Drew is going to come by tomorrow to talk about your court case, okay? And Charlotte is coming with, to bring you another nightgown and some sweaters."

A guard walked over now, indicating their time was up, and Louise hugged Nolan again. "Thank you," She murmured to him, voice thick with emotion.

The guard was leading her away when Nolan stood up. "Louise?" He called out to her, and she looked over her shoulder back at him. "I love you."

She smiled forlornly. "I love you too. Nolan, no matter what…you're the best friend I've ever had." Then she turned back around, and a moment later disappeared from view.

* * *

"Jack? Jack!"

The man snapped out of his trance at the sound of his name – he'd completely zoned out, staring at the counter top for so long that his vision had blurred. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, and it was beginning to take a toll on his psyche. "Yeah?"

Amanda stood a few feet in front of him, one hand on her hip, the other holding onto the baby monitor. Her expression softened. "Are you okay?"

Jack forced a nod. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

His wife took a step forward, concern in her eyes. "I know that's a lie."

"Well what do you want me to say? Louise is in jail because of me and I feel pretty crappy about it?" Amanda flinched at his words, and he looked down. He hadn't meant to snap at her. "Sorry…"

"Louise is going to get out of jail," Amanda insisted. "We all know she didn't do it."

 _Yeah well, your father didn't do what he was accused of and he still went to jail…_ Jack pushed the thought away. "But what happens then? Are they going to arrest me? Or is it just going to be someone else?"

"Or it won't be anyone – think about it, Southampton PD doesn't have a very good track record for solving murder cases as of late." She wasn't wrong – Lucas Barlow and Richard McKenzie's cases were still open. Even though the revengers knew well and good that The Liberators had to be the ones responsible, the police still had no idea who the murderer (or murderers) was.

"I guess…" Jack rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "I just wish I could go back – not kill North at all. It would make all of this so much easier…"

Amanda looked at him for a moment, silent. "Listen," She said. "There's someone here to see you. But I can tell her to go away if you want…"

Jack gave her a confused look. "Who?" Amanda didn't answer him, instead going to open the front door, and Jack's worry only increased. "Amanda, what did you –" He paused when his wife reappeared, a familiar face by her side.

Stevie smiled at her son as she dropped her suitcase onto the floor. "Hi, Jack. Long time no see."

* * *

When Hailey pulled into the driveway to the Ross house, she saw a certain someone waiting for her on the front steps. "Jesus Christ," She mumbled to herself, before pulling her keys out of the ignition and getting out.

Spencer stood as Hailey walked up the front walkway. "Where have you been?" He asked, skipping the pleasantries. "You haven't been answering any of my texts or calls."

Hailey fumbled for her house key. "At school. I'm only staying for Thanksgiving, then I'm going back." She opened the front door and Spencer followed her inside, without being invited in.

"I'm worried about you, Hailey. Are you alright? Are you safe?"

Hailey sighed and reached into her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper which Spencer immediately recognized – it looked the same as the last note The Liberators had sent her. And then she pulled out another, and another, and another.

 _SHOULD WE CALL YOU HAILEY OR AVA?_

 _POOR BABY, ARE YOU SCARED?_

 _WHEREVER YOU ARE, WE'RE ALWAYS WATCHING YOU._

* * *

Olivia hesitated in the doorway, looking at Nolan as he did his work quietly. She stared at him for a moment, knowing that what she was going to ask him would be difficult.

When she walked over to him he didn't look up, still typing. "Hey. I'm just trying to find a loophole to help get Louise bail. But maybe in a few minutes we can go get lunch, okay?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Again, he didn't tear his eyes away from the computer screen. "What about?" Olivia reached over and gently closed the lid of his laptop. Nolan finally looked at her now, seeing she was serious. "What's wrong?"

Olivia sat down next to him on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. "We need to go…see Ashley."

Nolan sighed. "Liv, is this about when we kissed? I told you, it really was nothing…"

"I don't care about the kiss," Olivia said. "We need to talk to her…about Elizabeth. And what she was doing the day Ryan North was murdered."

Nolan looked confused. "But my mother was with me at the hospital the day North was murdered. She came to see if I was okay, remember?"

"But was she there all day?"

Nolan looked down. Truthfully, he couldn't remember when exactly Elizabeth had left Suffolk County Memorial that day. Where was it exactly she had been before she got there?

"And," Olivia continued. "When was the last time you talked to her? Before North was killed or after?"

"After," Nolan answered immediately. "But before Louise was arrested. Why does that matter?" Olivia said nothing, and Nolan realized what she was insinuating. "What? No! Olivia, no way…"

"Just think about it!" Olivia insisted. "Elizabeth and North had a big falling out before he was murdered. And Ashley looked so freaked out when she came to the house that day…Maybe because she knew she wasn't safe."

Nolan shook his head. "No! North killed Sonya because he knew she had betrayed The Liberators. He was a bad guy!"

"That's what we assumed, but how do we know that? We have no proof that North found out about Sonya." She bit her lip. "Look, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Ashley will be able to straighten this all out. But we won't know unless we talk to her."

After a moment's hesitation, Nolan gave in. "Okay, fine. I'll call the airport and tell them to get the plane ready. We'll leave in an hour."

* * *

"I don't understand," Jack said. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Stevie walked slowly around the living room, examining her surroundings. She picked up a toy that Carl had left on the floor, then placed it on the coffee table. "You told me you were going to call me after my granddaughter was born, but did you?" She said, eyebrow raised. "I waited and waited, but nothing."

Jack looked down. "Sorry about that. It's just been…a little crazy around here."

Amanda reappeared from upstairs then, the now awake baby in her arms. "Look who's up from their nap."

Stevie smiled. "I'll take her for awhile Amanda. Why don't you go get a cup of coffee? That's what grandmothers are for – to give hard-working mothers a break every once in awhile."

"Sure," She looked at Jack. "I'm going to go take Bay for a walk on the beach. I'll be right back." Jack opened his mouth – wanting to beg her to please, _please_ not leave him alone with his mother right now – but before he could Amanda had already handed the baby off to Stevie and gone with the dog out the back door. Yeah, his wife and his mother had definitely been scheming together.

Stevie bounced Marina in her arms and the three month old laughed, something she had just learned how to do. "Oh, she is so precious Jack. She looks a lot like Amanda, but she has your beautiful eyes…"

"Mom –"

"What are you and Amanda doing for Thanksgiving?" Stevie asked. "I was thinking since I stopped by so suddenly, maybe I could cook for everyone. I'd have to go to the grocery store today, but maybe I could take the kids so you and Amanda could have some alone time…"

" _Mom_ ," Jack repeated, more firmly this time. "I know you didn't come all this way just for a Thanksgiving dinner. So please, just tell me whatever is Amanda told you."

"Well, I wasn't going to bring this up until later…but I suppose I'll just have to get on with it." She placed Marina down on her tummy time mat and then sat down next to Jack. "Amanda told me. About the situation."

Jack closed his eyes. He knew she meant what happened with Ryan North. "Mom…"

"I wish you had told me earlier," Stevie said. "I didn't know Nolan was still trying to take down these people. I thought he gave it up after Olivia was out of jail. If you had told me, I could've helped…"

Jack looked away. "So you traveled three thousand miles to tell me I screwed up?"

"Jack," Stevie said, gentler this time. "Believe me, I didn't come here to lecture you. Amanda told me about how hard you're taking this…"

"I killed someone, Mom. Of course I'm taking it hard!"

Stevie shhhed him. "Carl's upstairs! He might hear you!"

"Sorry…"

Stevie looked at him and touched his cheek. "Jack, it doesn't matter if you killed him. Ryan North was a bad person, and you're a good man…"

Jack laughed hollowly. "Now you're starting to sound like Amanda…"

"Well your wife is a very smart woman," Stevie said. "And we may not have always agreed, but we do agree on one very important thing: we both love you. And we both know that you are an amazing son, and an amazing husband, and an amazing father. This doesn't change how we feel about you."

"But what if it changes how I feel about myself?"

"It shouldn't," Stevie patted his knee. "Jack, you are a good person. And I'm not just saying that because you're my son. Promise me you'll never doubt that again, okay?"

Jack sighed. "I could. But I would be lying."

* * *

"Charlotte, you're giving me a headache. Please stop."

The young woman paused from swiveling in her office chair, her fiancé shooting her a look. "Sorry. I'm just bored. We've been at this for hours."

Spencer and Drew were both sitting on the floor of the office, Drew on his computer and Spencer sifting through papers. "There has to be something we're missing," He said. "Something to get Louise out…"

"We can say that being in prison is jeopardizing her fragile mental health," Charlotte offered.

Drew shook his head. "Nolan already tried that. No dice."

The three of them all looked up when they heard the door open. Hailey stood there, her back pressed up against the door, holding her purse over her body. "Hey," She said uneasily. "What'd I miss?"

"Thank God you're here," Charlotte sighed. "We really need your help. We haven't been able to think of anything!"

As Drew explained what they'd been doing for the past two and a half hours, Spencer eyed Hailey curiously. Even though she had now tentatively ventured closer to them, Spencer noticed that she was still holding her purse tightly to her body, so hard her knuckles were white.

"Why don't you put your bag down and stay awhile?" Spencer said. He said it like a joke, but in actuality he wanted to see how Hailey would react.

The younger girl looked at him, blue eyes wide, and then looked down at her bag. "Umm…right." She hesitated for a moment before placing it down on Charlotte's desk. Neither Charlotte nor Drew seemed to notice Hailey's unusual attachment to the thing, but Spencer did. He could read Hailey like a book.

"Excuse me for a minute," Hailey said. "I uh…have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Spencer watched as she walked back out the door, while Charlotte and Drew looked back at their work, oblivious.

Once Hailey was gone Spencer got up from the floor and walked over to Charlotte's desk, undoing the latch on Hailey's oversized bag. "What the Hell are you doing?" Charlotte gasped.

Spencer didn't answer her, because truthfully he didn't know exactly what he was doing himself. He rummaged through the contents – at first it seemed perfectly normal: wallet, lipstick, cell phone, day planner…But then Spencer froze.

Drew and Charlotte both gawked at him as he lifted something out of Hailey's purse. "Holy crap!" Drew said. "What the Hell?"

Because, in Spencer's hand, was a gun.

* * *

It actually took less than an hour for the airport to get Nolan's jet ready. Half an hour later, he and Olivia were taking off from a private airfield in The Hamptons. A little over an hour after that, they touched down at Logan International Airport. Another half an hour after that, they were driving out of Boston in a rental car.

"Turn right," Nolan told Olivia. "We're almost there."

Olivia did so and glanced at him when they reached a stop sign. "Are you sure? There doesn't seem to be anything around here."

"That's exactly the point." Nolan explained. "Ashley wanted to hide out. But, she turned her laptop on last night at eleven pm. I could pinpoint the exact spot where she used it. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his childish expression. "How much farther?"

"Five miles down the road," Nolan told her. "The house will be on the left. Number 1405."

Sure enough, the house was right where he said it would be. The nearest neighbor was miles down the dirt road. The house was a small, white one story with a one car garage and a porch swing, a pile of raked red and brown leaves on the front lawn. Olivia saw the blinds shift as they pulled up, indicating that someone had been looking out the window.

The front door opened and Ashley was walking towards them just as they got out of the car. "What are you guys doing here?" She said. "Get inside! Now!"Olivia looked at Nolan and they did as they were told.

The inside of the house matched the outside – the couches were floral, the walls were covered in wallpaper, and there was a huge grandfather clock that was beginning to chime just as Nolan and Olivia walked inside. It was so not Ashley's style. Speaking of Ashley, she looked different too – her brown hair had been restyled so she had bangs now and it was pulled back into a ponytail, her thin body clad in ripped jeans and a plaid button down shirt. Olivia supposed pencil skirts and high heels would have attracted unnecessary attention in the middle of farm country.

"We're not going to put you in any danger," Nolan said. "We just need to talk. About the day Ryan North was murdered."

Ashley stared at them, then turned away. "I don't know anything! I already told you!"

"We know you didn't have anything to do with it, Ashley." Olivia said. "But we think Elizabeth Miller did." Ashley looked at them over her shoulder, and the look of panic in her eyes at the mention of Elizabeth's name was all Olivia needed to know she was right.

After a moment, Ashley sighed. "You two should sit down. There is something you need to know…"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Nolan and Olivia were wedged together on the loveseat while in the kitchen a tea kettle hissed. Ashley reentered the living room a moment later and passed out some tea cups. She glanced out the window as she sat down across from them. "It's so much like the English countryside here. It's everything I wanted to get away from when I moved to New York…"

"You don't have to spend the rest of your life here, Ashley." Nolan said. "If you tell us the truth, this will all be over. Then you can move on with your life."

Ashley bit her lip. "If Elizabeth knew I was telling you this…"

" _Ashley_ ," Nolan said gently. "Please."

She looked down and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "The day Ryan North was murdered, Elizabeth asked me to refill her prescription for Valium. She'd been prescribed it for insomnia during her last campaign. But she hadn't been using it, not for months…"

Olivia's eyes widened. "The police said that North's killer injected him with an excessive dose of Valium to make him weak."

"Which is exactly what I realized after I saw the police chief on the news," Ashley said. "I knew it was too strange to be a coincidence. I didn't tell you because if Elizabeth found out I knew…" She gulped. "If she could kill her own lover, what was stopping her from killing me too?"

Olivia looked over at Nolan, who was staring down at the ugly shag carpeting, seemingly about to cry. She wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

Nolan looked up at her, his blue eyes brimming with tears – and determination. "We need to get back to New York tonight. My mother is _not_ getting away with this."

* * *

"So, are you mashed or sweet potato people?"

"Mom," Jack sighed. "I am not in the mood for a Thanksgiving dinner. Not like this."

Stevie paused from her work in the kitchen to look at her son, who was lying on the couch and still wallowing in his despair. "Fine," She said. "I'll just make both."

Amanda walked down the stairs, having finished putting both of the kids to bed. "This is really nice of you, Stevie. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do."

Just then, there was a knock at the front door – it was after nine by now, a little late for visitors. "I'll get it…" Amanda offered.

Jack sat up just as Amanda reentered the room, Nolan and Olivia at each of her sides. "What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked, confused. "Is Louise alright?"

"Nolan, Olivia! It's so nice to see you both again!" Stevie said. "Olivia, you look lovely. I always knew there was something special between the two of you…"

"Thank you, Stevie." Olivia said, polite but terse. "We actually came here to talk to Jack though."

Jack got up from the couch, crossing his arms. "Did something happen to Louise? Or…did…" _Did the police realize it was me?_

Nolan stepped forward, and he looked visibly emotional. Jack's first thought was that something really bad had happened, until Nolan spoke. "Jack…you didn't do it."

This only made Jack more confused. "What?"

Slowly, Nolan smiled. "Jack…it wasn't you. You didn't kill North."

Jack stared at him, dumbfounded. "…What?"

"Elizabeth killed him, Jack." Olivia explained. "She refilled her prescription for Valium that afternoon, and she injected North with it so he would pass out and she could kill him. Her phone records show that the same number that called you that day called her five minutes earlier. So when you showed up…she tried to kill you too. But she didn't give you enough Valium to kill you, just enough to give you amnesia. You didn't kill North, Jack. She did."

His mouth agape, Jack looked at Amanda. His wife had tears in her eyes and she shook her head. "Oh Jack…"

She crossed the room in three strides to reach him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "I knew it," She whispered. "I knew it this whole time…" A tearful Stevie raced over too, throwing her arms around her son.

Sandwiched between his wife and his mother, it all became too much for Jack – he broke down sobbing, a wave of relief rushing over him. "I didn't do it," He repeated to himself, the realization slowly sinking in. "I…I didn't do it…"

* * *

The next morning – Thanksgiving Day – Nolan, Olivia, Amanda and Jack were all waiting outside as the prison gates opened and a tearful Louise came barreling out. Nolan met her halfway and the Southern belle practically jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" She gasped. "Oh Nolan, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

Nolan smiled as he lowered her back onto the ground. "It was my pleasure Lulu."

The two of them walked back towards Nolan's car and Louise rushed to hug her other three friends. "Thank you, all of you!" She said, before looking at Nolan again. "How did you get me out anyway?"

Amanda bit her lip. "We found some new evidence," She began vaguely. "That someone other than you killed North."

Louise raised an eyebrow. "Not Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "I didn't kill North either. It was…it was Elizabeth Miller."

Louise's mouth formed a small 'o'. "As in…Nolan's mama?"

Nolan nodded solemnly. "She refilled her prescription for Valium the day North was murdered. Pair that with the photos your PI took of her and North and Ashley's statement…there's now a warrant out for her arrest."

Louise touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nolan. I know how much you wanted a relationship with your mama."

Nolan shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're more important to me, Lulu. Now come on – we're having dinner at Amanda and Jack's tonight. We should be happy that none of us are murderers."

Louise cracked a smile. "Something to be thankful for indeed."

* * *

But – as per usual – this happiness did not last for long.

"Tell them," Spencer said. "Tell them, or I will."

Hailey shifted from one foot to the other nervously. Spencer had his arms crossed over his chest and Charlotte and Drew were staring at her from the couch, looking as uncomfortable as she felt. "Why?" She asked. "I didn't do anything!"

"You bought a gun illegally!" Spencer said. "They need to know about The Liberators. So tell them, or I will!"

With no other choice, Hailey cleared her throat. "Hey everyone!" She called. "Can you guys come in here?"

The rest of the group slowly made their way into the living room, blissfully unaware of the serious conversation that awaited them. Stevie remained in the kitchen, where her turkey had finished cooking. "So," Nolan said. "What's going on?"

Hailey looked at Spencer, who only nodded at her. "Mom, Dad…remember how we said that the Chamberlains were working as double agents?"

Hesitantly, Olivia nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well…" Hailey said nervously. "Spencer and I… were helping them." Nolan and Olivia – the only two people who hadn't been privy to this information – looked at each other in shock. Only Hailey wasn't done yet. "Only…The Liberators found out. And I was so scared they'd come for me…that I bought a gun. Illegally."

"So that's why you asked to leave…" Olivia covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God, I think I'm gonna be sick…"

The silence was interrupted when Nolan's phone rang – blocked number. "I have to get this," He said. "But we are talking about this when I get back young lady." Hailey looked away, feeling ashamed of herself, until she heard the back door close behind Nolan.

"I'm still confused," Amanda said. "Where did you get a gun from?"

"I bought it," Hailey explained. "When I first infiltrated The Liberators Sonya gave me the name of a dealer I could get it from. Lynn…Wagner or Watson, something with a W…"

Suddenly, Jack tensed up. "Wayburn?"

Hailey nodded. "Yeah, that was it…How did you know that?"

Jack closed his eyes and mumbled something to himself, something along the lines of 'How is this happening'. "I saw that name once before, and I still remember it…"

"Jack," Amanda said softly. "What is it?"

Her husband looked at her, and God he looked positively terrified. "Lynn Wayburn," He said. "Is the name of Malcolm Black's wife."

* * *

 _Two wrongs don't make a right._

Meanwhile, Nolan was walking down the back steps of the beach house, answering his phone just as his feet hit the sand. "Hello?"

On the other end of the line, there was a chuckle. "Oh Nolan," Elizabeth said. "I thought you knew better than to screw with me."

 _Two wrongs just make a bigger wrong._

Nolan's eyes narrowed. "How could you?" He asked. "Not only did you kill someone, but you framed my friends for it."

"It was supposed to be Jack Porter. Ryan called him that day to apologize for hurting the Clarke girls – and he was going to turn on me, tell him what I was doing. Of course I had to kill him. Your friend was supposed to overdose, make it look like a murder-suicide, but the Valium I injected him with was enough to make him forget it all at least. Only the cops thought it was Louise Ellis and well…who was I to tell them they were wrong?"

"You're going to pay for this. There's a warrant out for your arrest right now."

"And I'm on a plane halfway to The Maldives, where I can't be extradited." Elizabeth paused. "Listen, I'm only telling you this because my tech guy just hacked into your phone and made it impossible for you to record this conversation."

Nolan pulled his phone away from his ear and sure enough, when he tried to click on an app, nothing happened. His phone was frozen. He raced back up the steps and pulled on the door handles, but he was locked out. And his friends were too distracted to hear his knocking. All he could do was stand there and listen.

 _When someone wrongs you, you feel the urge to punish them. To make them suffer as you have suffered._

"I wasn't blackmailed into joining The Liberators at all," Elizabeth continued. "I joined so I could get back at the people who wronged me. That partner Ryan killed all those years ago, Arthur Howell? He used to work for the Lancaster Police Department."

Realization hit Nolan. "He refused to arrest Dad when you called the cops on him. You forced North to kill him didn't you?"

"Ryan was a paranoid schizophrenic who already thought Arthur was out to kill him anyway. I just…fed the delusion. I grew fond of Ryan so I brought him into The Liberators, made him my lover… Only then he realized that the medicine I'd been providing him was actually sugar pills and decided he wanted to leave. I couldn't manipulate him anymore. He hacked into my email, found out about the plan to kidnap the Clarkes and killed Sonya, not realizing she'd been on your side all along…"

Nolan sighed. "Oh my God. He wasn't trying to hurt Amanda and Charlotte. He thought he was saving them…"

 _But when you set out to destroy someone, you lose a piece of yourself._

"Boy, you catch on quick." Elizabeth laughed. "I really never wanted to hurt you, Nolan. You're my son, I loved you. Who do you think told Angelique Franco to frame Olivia Anderson for the Times Square bombing?"

Nolan's blood ran cold. "That was you? Why? How was that for my benefit?"

"She hurt you Nolan! I wanted revenge for you as much as I wanted it for myself! I asked North to follow you so you'd be safe, I kept Hailey from you so you could finally succeed! I've been helping you all these years! But the moment you turned me in…" She trailed off. "You are as dead to me as your father is."

 _Once you have a taste of revenge, you want it more and more. It's like a drug._

"You never loved me," Nolan said, on the verge of tears. "You never loved anyone but yourself!"

"I learned to do what it takes to survive. You can try to take me down all you want, Nolan. But I am always one step ahead of you. Don't believe me? Try me." Nolan could practically hear the smile in her voice. "I'm a very powerful ally, son – but what you're about to learn is that I'm an even more powerful enemy."

And then she hung up, leaving Nolan standing alone in the cold sand, listening to the dial tone, and still aching from the bitter sting of betrayal…

 _And then you become just as much a monster as the person you set out to punish in the first place._

* * *

 **A/N (again)** : Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think a few loose ends got tied up at the end there. Hopefully it all makes sense to you. Please leave a review if you are so inclined.

Truthfully I don't know when the next installment of this series will be up. I have it planned out, but I haven't written any of it yet. I've already published three stories in this series in less than a year (it feels like it's been longer than that, no?) so I think I deserve a break. I'll publish a sneak peek of the new story at the end of this one once we get closer to it being released.

Thanks for your continued support!


End file.
